


The Love Of A Kind Stranger

by Rachaeld13



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 67,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaeld13/pseuds/Rachaeld13
Summary: A Kind Gesture from Therese leads to something more for Therese and Carol.
Relationships: Carol Aird & Rindy Aird, Carol Aird/Abby Gerhard, Carol Aird/Harge Aird, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet, Rindy Aird/Therese Belivet, Therese Belivet/Richard Semco
Comments: 123
Kudos: 159





	1. Forceful

Therese Belivet was due to go back to New York from her Holidays in Mexico with her now Ex-Boyfriend, Richard and her Friends. She had just finished Photography in College and was getting out on her own. She was Small, Slim with Long Brown Hair tied back into a Ponytail. Richard had been Sour with Therese as she broke up with him during the Holiday, he proposed to her in the Hotel Lobby on the Day they arrived, she turned him down and got a Room for herself. Richard and her Guy Friends, Jack, Danny and Phil were Taller with Brown Hair. They were on their last Day of the Holiday so Therese and Richard decided to try and put on a Brave Face for their Friends. Therese got dressed into her Black Swimsuit while the Boys got dressed into their Shorts and they headed down to the Beach. 

"How about a Game of Volleyball? Two on Three?" Danny asked. 

"That sounds good." Therese said.

"I'm in." Phil said. 

"Me too." Jack said.

Richard didn't really speak, he wasn't really in the mood and the rest noticed.

"Come on Richard, it'll be fun." Therese said. 

"Alright, fine." Richard agreed. 

"That's the Spirit, alright Therese you're with me and Jack. Richard and Phil will Team together."

"Who said you get to pick?" Jack teased. 

"Well it was my Idea." Danny joked.

"Yeah, thanks for Inventing Volleyball." Therese sarcastically joked.

"Can we just play?" Richard asked.

"Don't worry Rich, they know that we can beat them, that's why they need Three of them." Phil joked. 

Richard served first and the first Game went for nearly a Half an Hour, Therese's Team won the first Two Games while Richard's won the Second Two so they had one more Final Game to go. With Therese's Team winning by One Point, Richard was getting a bit frustrated. He served Therese with full Force that it left a Big Bruise on her Arm. He couldn't help but have a Smile on his Face while seeing her touch her Arm in Pain. 

"Hey Rich, that was out of Line, seriously, get a Grip." Danny said. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry Therese." Richard jokingly said.

"I'm fine." Therese lied as she glared at a Grinning Richard. 

"Here Therese, you serve." Jack said. 

Therese served to the Opposite Side and Richard hit the Ball far and hard. It traveled about Twenty Feet until it Landed on a little Girls Sandcastle, getting Sand right in her Face. She began to cry. Jack, Therese, Danny and Phil all looked at Richard, seeing if he would do something but he just Giggled away to himself. Therese wanted to go over there and slap him but she decided to get a Baby Wipe, out of the Small Bag she brought and help the Girl who had Short Brown Hair and was in a Red Swimsuit.

"Richard, you just have to fucking ruin everything." Therese said as she ran passed him to the Little Girl. 

"Oh come on Terry?" 

Therese was running to the little Girl until she saw another Woman running towards the Girl. This Woman had Shoulder Length Blonde Wavy Hair, was wearing a Red Bikini and was the most Beautiful Woman Therese had ever seen. Therese could feel like she couldn't catch her Breath and couldn't take her Eyes off of the Woman. Her Knees got Weak and her Heart was racing. The Woman picked up the Girl, turned around and saw Therese, who she thought was equally as Beautiful and couldn't help admiring her. Therese nervously walked over to see if the Girl was doing alright but was caught by Icy, Blue Eyes but they met with Spring Green Eyes that they could get lost in.

"Hi, I'm sorry but my Friend was the One who hit the Ball." 

"Oh that's alright, I'm sure it was an Accident." 

"Here, I think this will help." 

"Oh, you're too kind. Say thank you Rindy." 

"Thank you." Rindy said as she calmed down a bit. 

Carol began to wipe Rindy's Face.

"Rindy? That's a really pretty name." Therese said. 

"Thank you." Rindy replied.

"You have one of your own?" Carol asked. 

"Therese. Yours?"

"That is a Beautiful name. I'm Carol." 

"It's definitely not as pretty as Carol. Carol is pretty, Classy and associated with Christmas, my favourite time of the Year. I mean Therese only means Harvester." 

"I guess that means you help things to grow or what?"

"Well if that was true then I would've done something about my Height for sure." 

"It could be worse, you could be my Height, the amount of Weather jokes I get is so annoying. I take it by the Accent that you're from New York?" 

"Is it that obvious?" 

"No, I am too." 

"I figured, you have the One that doesn't make me want to punch somebody. Where in New York are you from?" 

"We're currently moving around at the moment, what about you?" 

"I live with my Sisters in a Beach House in Long Island." 

"What's that like?" 

"I love it, if you're ever around you should stop by." 

"Terry." 

Therese heard Richard call her, Therese let out a Disheartened Sigh. Richard ran up to her and put his Arm around. 

"What?" Therese asked.

"We're waiting for you Babe." 

"I'll be right there, Carol this is Richard, he's a Friend-" 

"I'm her Fiance." 

Carol noticed Therese becoming a bit uncomfortable but didn't know what to do.

"Please to meet you, I better go back and get this One's packing finished. We're leaving in about an Hour. It was very nice to meet you Therese, I will definitely think about your Offer." Carol said as she gave Therese a Wink.

Therese and Richard watched Carol walk away with Rindy in her Arms, cuddling her. 

"I am not your Babe, I am not your Friend and I am not yours. Get that into your Head." 

"Oh come on Terry, it was only a bit of Fun." 

Therese saw the Boys go into the Water and wanted to join. 

"It wasn't for me, you can leave me alone now." 

Therese ran in after her Friends and Richard hesitantly walked in afterwards. After a Couple of Hours in the Water, they all headed back to their Rooms, got dressed, finished packing and headed to the Airport. Phil sat with Therese on the Flight while Richard sat with Danny and Jack. They all shared a Taxi Home after a Five Hour Flight but Therese and Richard were the last Two left in the Taxi. Therese was dropped off before Richard, she got her Suitcase out of the Boot and began to Walk towards her House before Richard ran after her and stopped her. 

"Terry, you have to listen to me, I love you so much and I don't want to live without you."

"Richard, I already told you no."

"Why? I want an Explanation." 

"I don't love you, there's your Explanation."

The Taxi Man had noticed Therese's Defensive Body Language and decided to step in.

"Is everything alright here?" 

"Everything's fine." Therese lied. 

"Well alright then." 

The Taxi Man walked back to his Car while Richard whispered to Therese.

"I know where you live." 

Therese brushed off his threat and walked up the Ramp to her House. It was Ocean Blue on the Outside and had White Sand, Coloured Walls. She walked down her Small Hallway to her Big Kitchen that was connected to the Living Room. The House had a Brown Deck out the Back that lead to the Beach and had a White Balcony on the Second Floor. The Living Room had a TV against the Wall, Two Black Single Seater Couches and a Double Couch. Each Bedroom had a Bathroom each, Therese had a Purple Double Bed with Two Desks and White Curtains. Her Bathroom had a Shower, Toilet and a Sink that were all White. Therese's Sister's were away for a Holiday themselves so Therese had the Place to her own. The House also had a Utility Room with a Washer and a Dryer, she put her Clothes into the Washer. Therese changed from her Blue Shorts and Blue Shirt to a Brown Tracksuit and poured a Glass of White Wine for herself. She went out to the Balcony upstairs to look out at the Night Sky. From there she saw Two Familiar Faces setting up Camp on the Beach. 

"Carol?"


	2. You Can Stay Here

Carol carried a Big Bag, Tent and a Sleeping Bag while Rindy carried her Sleeping Bag. Carol tried to gather around sticks to make a Fire with the Matches she brought, it was barely lighting. She then tried to make the Tent but was very unsuccessful, Rindy began to Giggle at her Mommy's Frustration. Carol had no clue that she was being watched. Carol left the Tent for a little while and turned her Attention back to the very small Fire. Carol got a fright when she heard a familiar Voice coming from behind her. 

"You know the Tent is supposed to be up and not down right?" Therese joked. 

"Jesus, you scared me."

"Hi Therese." 

"Hey Rindy, you Girls going Camping?" 

"Nope, Mommy said we have to get as far away from Daddy as possible." 

Carol got a bit awkward at Rindy telling someone about Harge. Therese saw the look on Carol's Face. 

"How about you Two spend the Night in my Place? It's just there, my Sister's are out of Town and I have extra Beds?"

"No, we couldn't impose on you." Carol said. 

"Well you can't stay here all Night in the Cold, can you?"

"No, I suppose not with Rindy." 

"Can we please Mommy? I'm hungry too?" 

"How about we go make something for you Rindy if you help me and your Mommy clean this up?"

"Ok." Rindy said. 

Therese helped Carol and Rindy with the Big Bag, the Sleeping Bags and the Tent. Rindy ran ahead of Carol and Therese.

"I'm sorry about her, sometimes I don't control what she says." Carol said as she walked close by Therese, desperately wanting to Kiss her. 

"There's nothing to worry about, I just didn't want you Two getting Cold Tonight." 

"You're very kind, I'll have to repay you."

"You don't have to do that." 

"I want to, genuinely, I do." 

"Well alright then." Therese said as she blushed.

Rindy waited for her Mommy and Therese at the Door, waiting for it to be opened. After Therese opened the Door, she let Rindy and Carol walk inside first.

"Such a Gentleman." Carol joked.

"This place is so cool Therese, can you go to the Beach everyday?" Rindy asked as she opened the Door to the Decking.

Carol walked after her Child after their Stuff was put down. 

"Rindy, this isn't our Home, you need to ask if it's alright for you to go somewhere." 

"Oh no, it's fine. She can go anywhere except for my Sisters' Rooms, they don't like People in their Rooms and they know when somebody has been in there, I don't know how but they know. Actually, it's only most Days I can go there. It usually depends on the Weather, now what do you want to eat?"

"Can I have Toast please Therese?" Rindy asked.

"Do you want Chocolate Spread with that?" Therese asked.

"Yes please." 

"Carol, do you want something to eat?" 

"I'll have the same as Rindy if you don't mind?" 

"Sure, do you want a Drink? I'm having one but I only have Lafue if that's alright?"

"That would be great, I'll get the Drink."

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course, just point me the right way." 

Therese pointed Carol to the right Cabinets and made the Three of them Toast. Carol poured Water for Rindy then the Wine for herself and Therese. They sat out on the Deck and looked up at the Stars and out to the Water.

"So how old are you Rindy?" 

"I'm Five."

"Five? That's really big." 

"Therese, are you ok? You have a big Bruise on your Arm?" Rindy asked.

Therese had completely forgotten about the Bruise that Richard had given her. 

"Oh yes. I fell when me and my Friends were playing Volleyball today." Therese said while brushing it off but Carol knew she was lying. 

"Did you win?" Rindy asked.

"We won on the very last Game I think?" 

After they all finished, they cleaned up after themselves, Therese showed Carol, who got the Big Bag, and Rindy to her Room. 

"This is a Beautiful Room." Carol mentioned.

"Thank you. I spent Days trying to figure out the way I liked it." 

"Wait, this is your Room? Where are you going to Sleep?" 

"On the Couch." 

"No, you can't Sleep on the Couch. That's not fair."

"Carol, I am not letting you and Rindy Sleep there. It sounds like you've been through enough already." 

"Then I definitely need to repay you." Carol said as she gave Therese a bit of a Flirtatious Wink making Therese, again, weak at the Knees.

Therese got her Pink Pyjamas out of the Drawers and got changed in the Bathroom.

"Goodnight Rindy, I will see you tomorrow." Therese said after she left the Bedroom. 

"Goodnight Therese."

"Goodnight Carol."

"Wait, Therese, I will be with you in a minute." 

"I'll be out on the Balcony." 

Therese were Two Seats out on the Balcony and Therese sat on One, Carol walked out in her Red Pyjamas. 

"So this where you saw me from?" Carol asked as she sat next to Therese. 

"Yeah, you can pretty much get a View of the entire Beach from here." 

"Therese, I can't thank you enough for what you're doing right now." 

"You don't have to thank me, I like doing things to help People."

"Therese, the Bruise isn't from falling, is it?"

"Oh well, no. When we were playing Volleyball, my Ex-Boyfriend hit me really hard with the Ball. He's still mad at me for leaving him." 

"Does your Fiance have anything to do with it?" 

"Oh, they are the same People. He liked to call me his Fiancée because he liked to be a bit dominant over me. He never really physically did anything to me but it was just all Mental. I got out of there as quick as I got in. We were only dating for a Couple of Months." 

"I had a feeling that he was bad, I'm so sorry that I didn't do anything about it when I saw him." 

"There isn't any need to be sorry, you couldn't of done anything."

"I guess I just feel really guilty for not doing anything. I mean, I had my Best Friend try and step in when my Marriage went down the Drain."

Carol hung her Head slightly low, Therese leaned forward and took her Hand in hers, a Bold move on her behalf. Both of their Eyes met, not wanting to part.

"What happened there?" 

"My Ex-Husband, Harge, he began to get abusive when he found out that I'm Gay."

"How did he find out?" 

"I slept with my Best Friend, Abby, she's Rindy's Godmother, her Father, he died since, came Home early and found out. He told Harge and I was forced to come out to him. I don't blame him for hating me because what I did was one of the worst things that anybody could do. I regret every minute of it, I never loved her that way but I just wanted to know the reason why I was feeling for Women the way that I was. Four Years later, he is still trying to abuse me and get me back together with him but I'll never go back there. We are divorced and he has Sole Custody of Rindy with me having Weekend Visitation Rights." 

"Carol, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

"Well I suppose there kind of is? I'm Gay too. I haven't come out to my Sisters' yet but I came out to my Friends after Richard proposed, they didn't care and still love me. Do you have any Siblings?"

"No, I wish I had though. I was kind of lonely growing up, I was so close to my Father but he died Young so My Mom ignored me into my Adult Years. You see, my Dad's Family is Rich so my Mom decided to not Work and nearly Drink herself to Death. Recently she has been trying to get me back into her Life, I'm not really sure what to do."

"Look, you don't have to make up your mind right now, you have a lot going on. I have no Parents, they died in a House Fire, myself and my Sister's were rescued, they weren't."

"I'm so sorry. How old were you?" 

"Two I think? I'm the youngest, I'm Twenty One now, Martha is the Oldest, she's Twenty Eight and then there's Dorothy, she's Twenty Five and has Dwarfism. So there's my Family." 

"Well, I'm Thirty Five and barely have a Family."

Carol heard Rindy calling her from the Therese's Room. 

"Mommy?" 

"I better go to her, she won't Sleep now unless if I'm in there. Thank you for this talk." Carol said as she kissed Therese on the Hand. 

Therese wanted nothing more than to run her Hands all over Carol, to feel her and Carol desperately wanted to Kiss Therese's Lips. Carol got up to walk back into Therese's Room.

"Goodnight Carol."

"Goodnight Therese."


	3. Would You Let Me?

Carol woke up to find Rindy no longer beside her, she panicked for a little bit until she heard the Sound of Laughter coming from The Living Room. She walked in to find Rindy on the Couch watching Cartoons with Therese's Pillow and Blanket around her. She saw Therese making Breakfast. 

"Good Morning Snowflake." Carol said as she bent down to Kiss her Daughter on the Head.

"Good Morning Mommy." Rindy said as she never took her Eyes off of the TV.

Carol walked over to Therese.

"Good Morning Therese."

"Good Morning. How did you Sleep?" 

"Really good, your Bed is super comfortable." 

"I know, I love it. Rindy wanted Waffles so I'm making some, do you want some?"

"Oh yes please, is there Coffee going?" 

"There is, I'll make some in a Second." 

"No, no, I'll get it. Do you want some?"

"Black please, the Beans are up in the Cupboard right there. What do you want on your Waffles?" 

"Chocolate Spread?" 

"Like Mother like Daughter then." Therese joked. "There's Apple Juice in the Refrigerator, Rindy said she wants some."

Rindy sat at the Table when she was called by Therese, Therese served the Waffles, Carol made the Drinks and they both sat down with Rindy to have Breakfast.

"Rindy, after your finished I'm going to take you to Abby's. Actually, do you have a Phone Therese? I need to make a call."

"Sure, it's just in the Hallway." 

Rindy and Therese sat in Silence while they eat their Breakfast while Carol made the call to Abby at Work.

"Shoot." Carol said as she walked back into the Kitchen. 

"What's going on?" Therese asked.

"Abby was supposed to take Rindy today but now she's caught up at Work and can't get out until this Evening. I'm supposed to be looking at Apartments, I guess I'll have to take her with me." 

"Do I have too?" Rindy asked.

"Yes Snowflake, I'm sorry."

"I can take her? I have nothing to do today anyway?" Therese offered.

"Therese I can't ask you to do that, it's not fair, you've done so much for us already."

"No, it's not a problem. I'd like too, she's a good Kid. I'll probably be going to the Beach today anyway." 

"Please Mommy, can I?" Rindy begged.

"Fine but you better be good for Therese, she's being really nice and I'm going to have to pay her back big time." Carol teased as she winked at Therese.

"You don't have to pay me back." 

"I know I don't have to but I'm going too anyway. Her Swimsuit, Hat and Sunscreen are in the Big Bag, I'll get them ready when I'm getting dressed."

Carol helped Therese clean up while Rindy sat back down to watch Cartoons. Carol Ironed her Brown Shirt and Black Pants then put them on with her Long, Golden, Faux Fur Coat over it. Carol went to say goodbye to Therese and Rindy.

"Is that your Car outside?" Therese asked.

"Yes, I only got it back off of Harge yesterday and Rindy wanted to Sleep in the Tent instead. I promise, I'll be back for her soon." Carol said as she hugged Therese.

Both of them never wanted to let the Hug go.

"Well I will leave the Key underneath the Mat just in case if you're back while we're out."

Rindy ran up to her Mother and gave her a Hug.

"I will be back for you later Darling, I promise you."

"Bye Mommy." Rindy said as she watched her Mother leave. 

Carol did as she promised and left Rindy's Clothes, Sunscreen and Swimsuit out for her. Rindy got dressed into her Red T-Shirt and Pink Pants while Therese got dressed in the Bathroom into her Red T-Shirt and Blue Shorts.

"Rindy, will we go to the Shop first to get Lunch?" 

"Yes, can I get something Sweet?" 

"Alright but not a lot. I don't want your Mommy mad at me."

Therese took Rindy by the Hand and lead her to a Shop nearby. Rindy got some Jellies while Therese bought Beer, Rolls, Crisps and Frozen Pizza.

"Therese, is that you?" Jack said.

Therese turned around to see Jack and Richard walking towards her.

"Hey Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Just getting some things for my House. Who's this little Cutie Pie?"

"This is Rindy, Rindy, these are my Friends Jack and Richard."

"Hi." Rindy shyly said.

"Who does Rindy belong too?" Richard asked as he got closer to Therese, unknowing that Rindy, who Therese was tightly holding onto, was watching his every move.

"She belongs to a Friend of mine." 

"A Friend of yours?"

"Yes, mine."

"Why haven't I met her before?"

"Alright Richard." Jack started as he backed Richard away from Therese a bit. "Let's just get out of here before something else starts. It was great to see you Rindy and I'll see you soon Therese."

"See you Jack."

"Are you alright Therese?" Rindy asked as the Guys left.

"Yeah, Richard's just a Bully but he won't hurt anyone. Come on, let's go." 

Therese paid for everything and they both headed back to the House. Carol drove for Ten Minutes until she was at the Apartment she wanted to look at. She saw the Landlord with the Owners outside waiting for her, she parked the Car and walked back to them.

"Ms. Aird correct?" Mr. Jensen, the Landlord, who was Tall with Long, Brown Hair and in a Brown Suit, asked.

"Yes, that's me." Carol said as she went to shake his Hand.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Jensen, this is Karl and Ellie, the Owners."

Karl had Short Black Hair and was wearing a Brown Suit while Ellie had long Brown Hair while wearing a Pink Dress.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Ellie said.

"Likewise." Carol said.

"Shall we press on? We are hoping to get this Place sold soon, we're moving into a House in Chelsea." Karl said.

"Oh that would be so wonderful for you Two." Carol admitted. 

The Four of them walked inside the White Apartment which was on the Floor of an Apartment block. It had a Small Hallway, a Small Kitchen, The Living Room looked right into the Front Garden, it had Two Bedrooms and one Bathroom. The Walls were White but needed to be painted up a bit. 

"I'm sorry that there isn't any Furniture left, Ellie insisted on taking it all with us." Karl said.

"Oh no, it's fine. I actually work in a Furniture Store myself so I'll be able to pick up a few things."

"Well, what do you think?" Ellie asked.

"I think with a few things fixed up, this would be a good Place for me and my Daughter. I'll take it."

"Oh that's so great." Karl said.

"You're really doing us a big Favour." Ellie said.

"I'll just need you to sign a Couple of things and we will have the Keys for you tomorrow." Mr. Jensen said.

"Tomorrow?" Carol asked.

"Yes, we will need to get them cut first but it shouldn't take too long." Karl said.

"Ok, that's no problem." Carol said. 

Carol signed the Papers and handed over the Money.

"Will we say Noon tomorrow?" Mr. Jensen asked.

"We'll be there."

"Me too." Carol said. "Thank you Guys so much for everything. I can't wait." 

Carol said her goodbyes and headed back to her Car. Therese and Rindy changed into their Black Swimsuits, had their lunch on the Beach, made Sandcastles and played in the Water. Therese sat down on her Towel while she watched Rindy make Sandcastles again. A Soft, Familiar Hand came upon Therese's Shoulder, she looked back to see Carol standing there in her Red Swimsuit looking as Beautiful as ever, lovingly smiling at Therese.

"How was it?" Therese asked as Carol put down a Towel and sat beside her.

"Really good actually, it's a nice Place, not far from here. I can only get the Keys tomorrow though."

"So do you want to stay here again Tonight?" 

"I think I might have too if that's alright?"

"It's fine, I love the Company."

"I will have Abby take Rindy later for the Night, she offered earlier, she needs her time with her too." Carol mentioned.

"She really is a great Child, we had a lot of fun today."

"I'm happy that you offered to take her, she needs more People she can look up too."

"She has you right?"

"Well yes but not all of the time. Harge has her most Days, he just brings her to his Brother's so she can play with his Kids while he Sleeps with nearly every Woman in America."

"Are you trying to make me jealous of your Ex-Husband?" Therese joked.

"Nope, not at all." Carol said as she Giggled.

"Well I'm not, if I was him I wouldn't be stupid enough to lose you."

"Well, well Therese you are a Flirt." 

"Hey, I'm just being openly honest."

"Actually what is your Last Name?"

"Belivet. Yours?"

"Aird, I'm thinking of changing it back to Ross. So what kind of name is Belivet?" 

"It's Czech, it's where I'm originally from but when my Parents died, we had no where else to go to so we were sent here. My Parents had a bit of Money that was given us when Martha was Eighteen."

"You are so Strong, I don't think you've any idea how strong you are."

"Oh come on, I'm not the One who's a Single Gay Mom, that stuff is really hard."

"You have no idea."

"Mommy." Rindy said as she ran to her Mother for a Hug. 

"My Darling, how are you? Did you have a good time with Therese?" Carol said as she hugged her Daughter and sat her on her Lap

"Yes, she made me Lunch and played with me all Day long."

"Well Therese is the best. Come on, I'll race you to the Water."

"I'll win." Rindy excitedly said.

Therese watched as Carol and Rindy were playing in the Water, she soon joined them for a little while. As it was getting a bit Colder, the Three of them went back into the House. Carol showered Rindy and then herself in Therese's Shower. After Therese showered, she found a Note on her Bed from Carol.

**_Dearest Therese,_ **

**_I got Rindy ready and she told me about your Encounter with the Boys today._ **

**_I want you to know that you are so Beautiful and Amazing._ **

**_I took Rindy to Abby's and will be back for you soon._ **

**_Don't Cook anything to eat, I'm keeping my promise to Repay you._ **

**_From,_ **

**_Carol._ **

**_XOXO_ **


	4. Kindle

Therese had read the Note and had started to panic a bit on what to Wear. Almost everything she owned was either too Casual or too Fancy, she didn't like not knowing where she was going. Eventually she found Clothes that she hoped would be perfect. Therese sleeked her Hair back into a High Ponytail, she applied a Light Silver Eye Shadow and a Light Pink Lipstick to herself so she was ready to go, she made herself a Decaf Black Coffee while waiting for Carol. She heard a knock on her Door, she went to answer it and she saw Carol, standing there, with her Curls by her Shoulders, she in a Tight White Shirt that highlighted the curvature of her Breasts, Skinny Black Jeans, Black Heels and a Red Coat. Her Eyes Shined with the Silver Eyes Shadow and her Deep, Rose, Red Lipstick hugged her Smile. Once the Door was opened, Carol couldn't help but stare at the Beauty of Therese in her Light Blue, Crop Top with one Side falling below her shoulder. She wore a Dark Grey Jeans with Black Heels and a Black Handbag.

"You look Beautiful." Carol said as she caught her Breath. 

"You should look in the Mirror more often then. Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Well everywhere with you, I guess." 

"How does Italian Food sound?"

"It sounds great, I'm starving."

"I know a great Place to eat." 

Carol and Therese made their way to the Car and got in.

"I never asked you, what do you do?" Therese asked.

"I work at Tucker's Furniture Store with Abby, she's hoping to take it over soon. What about you?"

"I'm a Photographer, the Money isn't great but I get by." 

"If it's not great then how do you afford the House if you don't mind me asking?" 

"Well it's from my Parents Money but with me and my Sisters working then we can afford it all together. What happened to yours?" 

"Harge got everything in the Divorce, including Sole Custody of Rindy, I'm just getting the Money at the moment so that's how I was able to afford the Holiday and the Apartment." 

"He's really a Jerk." 

"Yeah, he is. I'm trying to get Sole Custody at the moment but what I have right now is better than not seeing her at all." 

"She really is a great Kid." 

"We're here."

"Mauritania? Carol I can barely afford this." 

"Who said you're paying?"

Therese knew better than to argue with Carol, she walked close by Carol as they entered into the Restaurant. The Restaurant had Wooden Tables and Chairs that were on a Wooden Floor and had a Kitchen that looked like a Bar. 

"Hello Ladies." The Waiter said. "How many are joining you Tonight?"

"Just the Two of us." Carol said. 

"Great, my name is Pablo and I'll be your Waiter Tonight." Pablo said as he lead the Women to their Seats. "Here are your Menus, I'll be back in a minute." 

Therese looked around the Restaurant and noticed that there were only People of the Same Sex having Dinner together. 

"Didn't you know?" Carol asked.

"Nope, never, until just now. If I found out beforehand then I definitely would've tried to save up and come here before." 

"Well you don't have to worry about that Tonight." 

"Are you sure?"

"Therese, you took me in, gave me and my Daughter a safe Place to stay, of course I'm sure."

"Well, I'm happy to help anyway." 

Pablo came back to take their Orders. 

"I will have the Wood Roasted Amish Chicken with Mashed Potatoes, Grilled Asparagus and the Natural Juice." Carol said. 

"I will have the Fresh Spaghetti Alla Chitarra with Filetto Di Pomodoro and Fresh Basil, no Veal Meatballs please." Therese said. 

"Perfect, would you Ladies like anything to Drink?" Pablo asked.

"Just Water is fine for me, thank you." Therese said. 

"I'm the same, thank you." Carol mentioned.

"Great, I will be back with your Food soon."

"So how's the Apartment?" Therese asked.

"It's quite Small but it's good enough for Rindy and I for now, hopefully I can start saving up for a Bigger Place soon." 

"Actually Martha is having a Surprise Party For Dorothy next Week at our House, do you want to come?"

"Oh I don't know." 

"Why not?" 

"I think I'd like to get to know them first?" 

"Well how about you come over for Dinner during the Week? They should be Home tomorrow Evening." 

"That sounds great."

"I am thinking of Coming Out to them soon though."

"Are you sure?" Carol asked as she took Therese's Soft, Delicate Hand in hers.

"Yes I...." Therese started before she looked into Carol's Eyes. "I think it's about time." 

"So tell me, did you know you were Gay before you got with Richard?" 

Therese let out a little sigh.

"Yes, I think me dating him was just me being in Denial. I know it was the wrong thing to do but I just wanted to be sure. Luckily nothing ever went beyond giving him the Odd Kiss or Two." 

"How long were you Two together?" 

"I think almost Six Months."

"Nothing ever went beyond that in that Length of time?" Carol asked while being a bit shocked.

"I'd be very careful with asking these sorts of Questions Ms. Aird, I could be making someone wait a lot longer for just a Kiss." Therese teased as she Winked, making Carol have Butterflies in her Stomach and Blush.

Carol was just about to say something back but was interrupted by Pablo putting down the Plates. 

"Enjoy Ladies." Pablo said as he left.

"Thank you." Therese said. 

"Thank you, I'm starved. Bon Appétit." 

They ate their Food in comfortable Silence and both ordered Mint Chocolate Ice Cream with Strawberries and Coffee. Carol paid for their Dinner and they left to go back to Therese's. 

"Thank you for the Dinner." 

"Anytime." Carol said as they pulled up. "The Stars looks so nice here." 

"Yeah, they do." Therese said but all she wanted to do was look at Carol. "Do you want to go for a Walk on the Beach?" 

"Yes." 

"Great, it's One of my favourite things to do." 


	5. She

With the Sound of the Waves being washed up against the Shore and the Bright Starry Night above them, they were really enjoying this Night but the thing that they enjoyed the most was being with each other. The Two of them left their Shoes in the Car, they walked very close to each other, often wanting to either Hold Hands, Kiss or any other way just to be even closer to each other. 

"So, tell me about your first Kiss." Therese said.

"Well believe it or not, it was Harge. I was Seventeen, it was after School while his Parents were gone, he said he only wanted to hang out but before I knew it, he grabbed me and kissed me. We weren't even Dating but he pursued me for a while afterwards, then it was Abby. How about yours?" 

"I was Sixteen, Drunk and it was a Guy from the Orphanage. We were out with Friends, then they dared us to Kiss and so we did. I ran away about Ten Seconds afterwards, haven't seen him and those Friends since. Then there was Richard, I know it's not the most Romantic, I never really had a Romantic one." 

"That's you and me both but I think our Luck can change."

"How do you know?" 

"I just have a Feeling." 

"Tell me about your first time." 

"Well you're being really interested in me."

"Oh come on, you're way too interesting to not know anything about." 

"Alright, it was me and Harge on our Wedding Night. I got Pregnant not long afterwards. Tell me about yours."

"I will when I have my first experience." 

"Therese Belivet." Carol started as the sound of Therese's name being said by Carol made her Weak at the Knees. "You're a Virgin?" 

"Hey don't judge me." Therese Laughed. "At least I didn't I didn't give mine to some Jerk." 

"Oh ouch but also very true." 

"Well at least you got something good out of it."

"So how come you haven't lost it yet?"

"I guess I just wanted to wait for somebody that I really liked, that really likes me and that I trust." 

"I really wish that I did that."

"Well you can start."

Therese began to shiver lightly. 

"Are you Cold? Here, have my Coat."

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Honestly Therese, I don't need it."

Carol put her Coat on Therese.

"Thank you. What made you go to Abby?"

"To be Honest, I wish I knew. I guess it's because she's Gay too and is my Best Friend? I trusted her but nothing should've happened and nothing will ever happen again like that. I couldn't bare to put another Person through what I put Harge through." 

"I'm really glad that you learned your Lesson." 

"Yeah well if you and I were together, then I wouldn't have done such a stupid thing."

"Really? Why?" 

"Well you Smart, Sophisticated, Funny and very Beautiful amongst many other things."

"Well, well, well, now look who's the Flirt."

"Hey now I'm just being honest." Carol said as she was beginning to make fun of Therese after what she said earlier. "Oh Carol I wouldn't be so stupid enough to lose you." 

"Well I was just telling the Truth." Therese said. 

"Sure you were." Carol said as she playfully kicked the Sand at Therese.

Therese playfully kicked it back to her but Carol kept it up. 

"Hey, stop it." Therese Laughed.

"You make me." Carol teased as she kept kicking the Sand lightly at Therese.

"Oh I will." Therese challenged Carol.

As they were walking close to the Water, Therese used this to her advantage, she took Carol's Coat off, placed it down on the Sand and she lightly splashed Carol. Carol was not going to take this lightly, she chased Therese into the Water and playfully pushed her. Therese lost her Balance but caught Carol and brought her down into the Water with her. After they came back up, both of them just looked at each other and Laughed. As they were kneeling down in the Water, Carol took Therese by the Hand and brought her slowly over to her. Therese, wrapped her Arms around Carol's Neck and looked deep into her Eyes that were even more Beautiful than the Starry Sky above them. Carol wrapped her Arms around Therese's Waist and couldn't look away from Therese's Eyes that were Glistening from the Light from the Water. With barely even a Breath between them, they both leaned in closer until their Lips had met. It was slow at first but once they realised what was happening they both melted into the feeling of being wanted. Carol raised her Hands and wrapped her Arms even Tighter around Therese as Therese wrapped her Arms tighter around Carol's Neck. The Passion grew stronger as their Kisses deepened, a Wave hit them hard and knocked them off their Balance once more. After they came up, they just looked at each other and Smiled, however they only realised now that their Make Up has almost been washed off. Therese took Carol by the Hand and kissed her one last time before getting up, bringing Carol along with her, getting Carol's Coat and walking Home. They shared many Kisses in between the Beach and the House. Very little Words but many Kisses were had in the House. As Carol wiped her Make Up Off in the Kitchen, Therese had a Shower but as Carol had a Shower, she couldn't help but touch herself as she thought of Therese. She thought Therese couldn't hear her Moans but she could, Therese laid down on her Bed, in her Purple Pyjamas and began to touch herself at the sound of Carol. Therese heard the Shower being turned off so she quickly gathered up her Clothes, as well as Carols to throw them in the Washer. After Carol got dressed into her White Pyjamas, she went to find Therese folding the Clothes inside the Utility Room. Therese spotted Carol walking towards her, she sat up on the Counter, wrapped her Arms around Carol Waist and kissed her as Carol wrapped her Arms around Therese's Neck. 

"I missed you in there." Carol whispered as she made her way down Therese's Neck. 

"Was that me you were thinking of?" Therese asked.

"I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought." Carol Laughed. 

"It's alright but I thought of you too."

"Oh really? What was I doing?" 

"Touching me, making me feel good, the same as I was doing to you. You're making me feel that way right now but I don't want to move too fast, I want to wait."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I didn't wait Years to lose my Virginity in a Utility Room." Therese joked.

"Then I will wait for you. Are you tired?" Carol asked as Therese yawned.

"Yes, very, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I am too. Come on, let's go to Bed." 

Carol and Therese made their way to Therese's Room but Carol stopped on the way, Therese knew exactly what she was going to ask.

"Don't worry, I want you to stay with me." 


	6. It's Time?

The Day after Carol and Therese had their first Kiss, Carol had Abby and her Wife Genevieve, help her move into her Apartment. Therese's Sisters arrived Home so Therese had told them that she was going to have a Friend over during the Week. They sorted a Date that would suit them all. As Carol was working and Therese was taking as many Photos as she can and selling them, they didn't have much time for each other but the Night for the Dinner has arrived. Therese had opened the Door to see Carol standing there in a Red Shirt and Black Pants, holding a Bouquet of Flowers. Therese, who was wearing a Purple Shirt and Blue Pants, made sure that there was nobody around, placed a Soft Kiss on Carols Lips and took the Flowers from her. 

"These are so Beautiful." Therese said. "They're not as Beautiful as you though." 

"Well then you should take a look at yourself then." 

"How are you?" 

"A bit nervous but I'm doing good, are you ok?" 

"Yeah, well, I didn't tell them that we're dating yet, I'm sorry, I didn't even come out to them yet." 

"There isn't any need to be sorry Therese, I will be ready to tell them when you are." Carol reassured Therese.

Therese closed the Door behind Carol and walked with her to the Kitchen. There they saw Martha, who had Light Brown, Shoulder Length Hair, wearing a Black T-Shirt and Grey Pants. She was getting the Spaghetti and Meatballs ready. 

"Martha, this is Carol." Therese said. 

Martha walked over to greet Carol.

"Hi Carol, I'm sorry, I'm just so busy right now, please make yourself at Home." Martha said as she shook Carol's Hand. 

"Oh it's alright, do you want me to help?" 

"No thank you." 

"Believe me, once Martha sets her Mind to something on her own, then hardly anybody can get in with her." Therese joked. 

Martha shot Therese a look and tried to get Revenge. 

"Well I wasn't the Bed Wetter until I was Ten." Martha teased.

Carol Giggled a little at Martha's statement while Therese got a little embarrassed. Carol sat down on the Couch while Therese put the Flowers into a Vase. Dorothy, who had Dark Blonde Hair and was wearing a Yellow Dress, came down the Stairs and into the Kitchen.

"Dorothy, this is Carol." Therese said as she sat next to Carol. 

"Hi Carol, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"I only came down because I heard Therese being insulted." Dorothy joked as she sat on the Couch, not too far away from Carol and Therese. 

"So that's why you're all here now?" Therese asked.

"Well why do you think I came over?" Carol joked.

"I don't know but you could be very close to leaving." Therese teased. 

"We constantly tease Therese, sure what are Big Sisters for?" Dorothy joked. "Do you have any Siblings Carol?" 

"Oh no, I'm an only Child. What do you do?" 

"I'm in Advertising, what about you?"

"I work in Tuckers Furniture Store." 

"Oh yes, I've passed it a few times." 

"Dinners ready." Martha said.

"Carol, do you want a Drink?" Therese asked.

"Just Water is fine, thank you." 

"Do you Drink Carol?" Martha asked. 

"Oh yes but I'm Driving." Carol mentioned.

"I think it's nearly time that Therese learned to Drive." Martha said as she put the Dinner on the Table with Therese's help as Carol and Dorothy sat at the Table.

"I will when I have the Money, we can't all be perfect like you Martha." Therese joked. 

Therese poured Red Wine for Martha and Dorothy while she had Water. Therese sat opposite Carol while Martha sat opposite Dorothy.

"What do you do Martha?" Carol asked.

"I'm a Sous Chef at Brierley's Restaurant, what about you?"

"I work at Tuckers Furniture Store."

"Are you with anyone?" Dorothy asked.

"No, I do have a Daughter that Therese has been very good with."

"Well maybe you can help Therese get a Man since she's recently Single?" Martha teased. 

"Wouldn't that be something?" Carol joked while Therese was going Bright Red with Embarrassment while she was eating her Food.

"Well maybe since my last Boyfriend was so bad that maybe I can hold off dating Men for a while?" Therese said. 

"You mean for like Month?" Dorothy joked.

"Maybe even longer? So does Harge have Rindy today?" Therese asked Carol while hoping to change the subject.

"He does, he told me today that he's taking her up to his Mother's this Weekend so I won't have her." 

"Harge is your Ex-Boyfriend?" Martha asked.

"Ex-Husband actually, he is not very nice to me but he loves Rindy."

"I'm sorry Carol." Dorothy said. 

"Oh don't be, it's for the best." 

"Maybe you and Therese can go Man hunting together then?" Martha asked. 

Carol and Therese looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Well actually." Carol started. "I don't like Men very much, it's only Women I like." 

The Table went Silent for a few moments. Martha began to get a bit uncomfortable. 

"You never mentioned that Therese." Martha said.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Therese said. 

"It's not, right Martha?" Dorothy asked as she gave Martha a look. 

"No, I guess it's not." Martha said.

"Exactly." Dorothy said. 

Carol decided to not say anything but she looked at Therese who gave her a Warming Smile. Martha quickly finished her Dinner. 

"Would you excuse me? I don't feel very well." Martha said as she abruptly left and went Upstairs. 

"I'm sorry about her, her Mind goes elsewhere and is not very in with the Times I guess?" Dorothy said. 

"It's absolutely fine, I'm kind of used to it." Carol said. 

Carol, Dorothy and Therese sat at the Table for a little while before deciding to clean up. 

"I better go up and check on Martha." Dorothy said. 

After Dorothy left, Therese brought Carol in for a Kiss. 

"Thank you for doing that." Therese said.

"It's alright, I actually have to go, I told Abby and Gen I'd go to the Movies with them Tonight, do you want to come?" 

Therese took a few minutes to think of her answer.

"Yes, I'd love too." 

They both walked Upstairs to say goodbye to Martha and Dorothy who were in the middle of a Row but they put it on hold to say goodbye. 

"Thank you Girls so much for having me, Dinner was delicious." 

"Anytime." Martha said in a Bad Mood. 

"It was lovely to meet you Carol."

"I'm heading to the Movies with Carol and her Friends, everything is cleaned up Downstairs. I'll be back later." Therese said. 


	7. Petty Party

"Is the Food going to be ready for Tonight Therese?" Martha asked. 

"Yes, I just double checked with the Delivery. Carol is going to be coming Tonight." Therese said as she and Martha were cleaning around the House, getting it ready for the Party Tonight. 

"I don't really like her." 

"Yeah, I know you don't, I think I know the reason why." 

"I just think that she is going to have a bad influence." 

"By doing what? Making me Gay?" 

"Well, maybe?" 

Therese paused for a few moments. 

"She didn't make me what I already am." 

Martha let out a little Sigh of Disappointment, which Therese noticed. 

"When is Dorothy coming back?" 

"Rob will be dropping her here around Six." 

"They seem to be getting pretty serious." 

"Well they have been together for Four Years. You know, I still can't believe you told her about the Surprise Party." 

"She was outside the Door listening to myself and Rob talking about it, I mean, what was I supposed to do? She heard every Word." 

"I suppose you're right." 

"Look, Therese, I'm sorry I've been so hard on you, it's just that I only want what's best for you and Dorothy." 

Therese walked over to Martha to give her a Hug. 

"I know you do but right now you're acting more like a Strict Mother rather than my Sister and I need you to start acting like that." 

"Ok, I promise that I will make an effort and not be so hard on you. I think you should tell Dorothy soon though." 

"Thank you, send her into my Room Tonight if she arrives while I'm in there and I'll tell her then. Also who knows? Maybe you will strike it lucky Tonight?" 

"I think I'll be probably be too worried about People messing up the House." Martha joked. 

"Well Rob is bringing a Plus One so maybe you can get some then?" 

"Yeah and then the next thing will be me trying to get my Child to not mess this House up." 

Martha and Therese continued to clean the House until the Food arrived. Therese put the Food on the Kitchen Counter while Martha went Upstairs to get ready, Therese paid the Delivery Man, started to put the Food on Plates and put them in the Oven to keep it warm. Therese looked at the Clock and realised that People would be arriving soon so she decided to go up and get ready. Martha came back down with her Hair Pinned back and was dressed in a Blue Suit with Black Heels. Therese recently bought a Long Mirror for her Room so she decided to use that to help her get ready. She Curled her Hair, pinned it around on the Left Side and let the Curls fall to the Right. She applied Light Brown Eye Shadow with Light Blusher and a Deep Red Lipstick. She got dressed into a Black Velvet Dress that wore the Shoulder Straps below the Shoulders. She was going to put on a Black Velvet Choker that had a White Angel hanging down from it until she heard the Door opening behind her. She looked behind her to see Carol dressed in a Dark Purple Suit with her Curls pinned back that revealed Silver Eye Shadow and Deep Red Lipstick. 

"Martha let me in." Carol said as she closed the Door behind her. "You look Beautiful." 

Therese's Heart began to beat very fast at the Sight of Carol as Carol's did at seeing Therese. 

"I still think you're the most Beautiful Woman in the World." 

"Need a Hand?" 

"Yes please." 

Carol couldn't help but feel the Softness on Therese's Skin against her Hands as she was putting the Choker on her. As she finished, Carol wrapped her Arms around Therese's Waist from behind and began to Kiss her Neck. 

"I love the Angel." 

"I love it too, that's why I picked it out." 

"Well you're my Angel.... Flung Out Of Space." 

Therese turned around, wrapped her Hands around Carol's Neck and Kissed her passionately. 

"Well we could be more One Day?" 

Carol took a few moments to think about what she was about to ask. 

"How about today?" 

"Today?" Therese asked she looked Carol in the Eyes. 

"Would you be my Girlfriend?" Carol asked with Desperation in her Eyes. 

"Yes, yes I would." Therese said with Glee. "I also Came Out to Martha today. I'm waiting to tell Dorothy." 

"I'm so proud of you. I never actually asked you but what are we celebrating for Dorothy?" 

"Oh she was promoted to Manager." 

"I'm so happy for her." 

Just as Carol said that, there was another Knock at Therese's Door. Therese opened the Door to see Dorothy standing there in a Red Dress with her Hair tied tightly back into a Plait. 

"Hey Therese, Martha said you wanted to talk to me?" Dorothy asked. 

"Yes, Carol can you give us a few Minutes?" 

"I'll be Downstairs." Carol replied as Dorothy came in and closed the Door. 

Therese sat down on her Bed and helped Dorothy up and she sat with her.

"I just wanted to tell you, before you hear it from anybody else, I'm Gay." Therese admitted.

"Therese? I know."

"You know? Since when?"

"A while probably. It was a Surprise to me when you brought Richard Home but it was probably Sister's Intuition? Irregardless of that, you're my Sister and I love you. I know Martha is going to have a hard time with this." 

"I love you too Dorothy, I actually already told Martha, She is going to try her hardest to accept me."

"Well we did have a Fight about it the other Night. She really does love you, I'm not sure why she acted the way she did but I had to tell her to get a Grip. So........ You and Carol? Is there something going on?"

"Actually she just asked me to be her Girlfriend and I couldn't be happier. I think I love her?" 

"Therese, I have never seen you like this before, I can see that she really likes you too." 

Martha knocked on Therese's Door and opened it. 

"Dorothy, People are starting to arrive. Rob went back to pick up his Friend and he will be back soon." Martha said.

"Alright, we're coming." Dorothy replied.

Dorothy walked down ahead of Martha and Therese. 

"Martha, Carol and I are together." Therese said. 

"Ok, if you're happy then I'm happy." Martha said.

Therese stopped on the Stairs to give Martha a hug. 

"I love you Martha."

"I love you too." 

Therese went into the Kitchen to see Carol putting out the Food as a few Guests were talking to each other.

"You're as much a Guest as anyone else here, you shouldn't be doing this stuff. Let me do it." Therese said to Carol. 

"It's pretty much done anyway."

"I told Martha and Dorothy about us, they seem really happy." 

"Oh thank God." Carol said as she poured Therese some Champagne. "I'm going to tell Abby about us soon but I'm not sure when to say it to Rindy." 

"You're not Drinking?" Therese asked. 

"I can't, I'm driving remember?" 

"Yeah, I forgot, I like the fact that you're responsible." 

"You're probably only saying that because you get to Drink." Carol joked. 

"Oh you know me so well." Therese said with Sarcasm. 

"Actually, I think based on Martha's reaction the other Day, do you think that we should keep us Dating to ourselves just for Tonight? I mean, I don't want to ruin Dorothy's Party in case somebody else finds out and ruins it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I think we should." 

"Let's go sit down."

Carol got a Coffee and followed Therese to sit down on the Couch with some Food while they talked to a few of Dorothy's Friends. Rob, who was Therese's Height with short Brown Hair, a Beard and was wearing a Brown Suit had returned with his Friend................ Richard.

"Oh no." Therese whispered as she recognised Richard in the Brown Coat and Black Tracksuit.

"Are you going to be alright?" Carol whispered to Therese.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine." 

Richard saw Therese, ignored her and went Outside with a Beer. Dorothy pulled Rob aside and told him the Situation of Therese and Richard. Rob walked over to Therese, sat down beside her and began to explain himself.

"Therese, I am so sorry, Dorothy or Richard didn't tell me anything." Rob said.

"It's not your fault. I am surprised though that Richard didn't mention anything?"

"Well we're not that close but he was feeling a little down lately so I said I'd invite him. I now know why he accepted. I guess Dorothy didn't connect the Dots that he was the same Richard." 

"Look, as long as we both make Civil for Dorothy, then everything should be fine." 

As Rob left to go be with Dorothy, Therese and Carol spotted Martha talking to one of Dorothy's Guy Friends. 

"It looks the Sister's will all have somebody at the end of the Night." Carol joked. 

"Let's just wait and see." Therese Laughed. 

After another Couple of Hours of Richard trying to hit up Women, he got frustrated and decided to sit in a Corner on his own while everybody just ignored his bad Attitude. Therese has gotten her Argus C3 Camera and started taking Photos. Dorothy had decided to make a little Speech. 

"Friends, Family, I am so happy that you all could be here to join me on this very Special Occasion. I am so blessed to be around People that I love and that love me back. I thank God everyday for this wonderful Opportunity that I was given. I'm very thankful for my Sisters', Martha and Therese who have helped me overcome every Obstacle in my Life. My Friends who give me great Joy and now, Rob, my Rock, my Best Friend and now my Fiance. I love you all, thank you." Dorothy said with Tears in her Eyes.

Her Friends and Family cheered her on as she revealed her new 18 Karat Gold Ring, much to Martha's and Therese's surprise too. Therese, Martha and Carol went up to congratulate them One by One. Therese had spotted Richard out on the Deck looking miserable. She decided to try and have a Talk with him but she kept her distance.

"The Party isn't that bad, is it?" Therese asked.

"No, it's probably not."

"So why not go back in?" 

"I'm just not in the Mood, I guess?"

"Well it's better than being out here on your own, isn't it?" 

"I just got a lot to think about." 

Both were now leaning against the Fence on the Decking, looking into the Party but kept their distance from each other.

"Richard, why are you here?" 

"I wanted to just see you again?" Richard lied. 

"I know that's not why." 

"Fine, I want to get back together with you, I've changed Terry, please?" 

"Richard, I can't get back with you, I don't love you." 

Richard started to get a bit Agitated, Carol passed by the Sliding Door and looked out to Therese.

"Are you ok?" Carol mouthed to Therese through the Door. 

Therese only nodded and winked but Richard saw. Carol walked away but kept a Watchful Eye on Richard.

"Who is that?" Richard asked.

"She's a Friend of mine, I invited her Tonight."

"Terry please, I need to be with you, you're the Woman of my Dreams." 

"Well then go back to Sleep Richard."

"Please don't be like this."

"I am so fed up with this, we are not getting back together. I've moved on and you need to also."

"I don't believe that you have."

"It doesn't matter what you believe right now. I am in love with with Carol so just deal with it."

Therese walked away from Richard and onto the Beach. Carol saw her leave and followed her. Therese had no idea that Martha had opened the Sliding for a bit of Air and that Carol had overheard everything. Carol didn't care about who was or wasn't watching.

"Therese?" Carol said before she ran to Therese, pulled her in and Kissed her deeply as Richard watched. "I love you too."

"You do?" Therese asked with shock. 

"More than anything in this World. Want to get out of here?" 

"I'd go anywhere in the World with you Můj Svět." 


	8. Want To Play A Game?

Therese put a Black Coat on her, packed her Bag with her Clothes, Pyjamas, Toothbrush and Hairbrush. Carol said goodbye to Rob and Dorothy while Therese came down the Stairs. Therese walked over to Rob and gave him a Hug. 

"Congratulations again, I'm so happy for you Two." Therese said. 

"Thank you so much, look again, I'm really sorry about Richard. If I would've known then I wouldn't have brought him." 

"It's fine, there's no problem, I know you didn't know." 

"Thank you for this Party Therese, I had a great time." Dorothy said as she hugged her Little Sister. 

"I loved it too, where's Martha?" 

"Last I saw her she was heading down by the Beach with Rob's Friend Liam." 

"Well tell her I said goodbye and that I should be back tomorrow." 

"I will." 

Therese walked to the Door and saw Carol, Smoking a Cigarette, waiting for Therese.

"Are you ready to go?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, just about." Therese said while fixing her Coat. 

Therese was lovingly gazing at Carol as she just put the Cigarette out on her Car. 

"What?" Carol asked with a Smile. 

"I've just never been so jealous of a Cigarette before." 

Carol let out a Light Laugh.

"Oh you, come on." 

Therese got into the Passenger's Side while Carol got into the Driver's Side and drove away. 

"So how's Abby and Gen?" Therese asked.

"They're really good, they loved you the other Night." 

"Really? I mean, I thought I got along alright with Gen but I wasn't so sure about Abby." 

"I wouldn't worry about Abby, she really likes you but she's very protective of me, like in a Big Sister kind of way." 

"I could see that actually." 

Carol pulled up to her Apartment, got out and opened the Door while Therese followed. Carol closed her Red Curtains while Therese went to put her Bag into Carol's Room and had a look around the Apartment. Carol had Two Deep Red Couches and Brown Tables and Chairs for her Living Room. She also had a White Bed with Brown Wardrobes and Red Curtains for her Bedroom while Rindy had Red Curtains, a Pink Bed and a White Wardrobe. Therese came back into the Living Room, put her Coat on a Chair and saw Carol pouring the Two of them some Red Wine. 

"Would you like some?" 

"Yes please."

"I really need it right now." 

"Are you ok?"

"I'm good, it's just that Parties take a lot out of me, Wine tends to help me relax." 

"Wine makes me feel Naughty but in a good way." 

"That's noted for me." Carol said as she gave Therese a Flirtatious Wink, making Therese Blush. "I'm going to get dressed into my Pyjamas." 

"I will too." 

Carol got her White Pyjamas and got dressed in the Bathroom while Therese dressed herself into her Purple Pyjamas in Carol's Room. They both let down their Hair and cleaned off their Make Up. When Carol finished putting her Clothes away, which Therese did before her, she came into the Living Room and saw Therese sitting on the Floor with the Two Wine Glasses. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Come sit." Therese said while Gesturing Carol to sit across from her, which Carol did. "Ok, so, want to play a Game?" 

"Sure." Carol said as she smiled at Therese and took a Drink.

"So, Truth Or Dare?" Therese asked.

"Truth." 

"Have you ever peed while playing on the beach?"

"Only in the Water, alright, Truth Or Dare?"

"Truth." 

"What’s your biggest turn off in a Person?" 

Therese thought for a few moments.

"Probably Arrogance, Unfaithfulness and them being Controlling."

"Nice, now Dare me." 

"Juggle Three Eggs without breaking them for Thirty Seconds." 

"Give me a Minute." 

Carol went to get the Three Eggs, sat back down in front of Therese and began to Juggle without Fail. She stood up, took a Bow, put the Eggs back and sat back down in front of Therese. 

"I'm impressed, now Truth." 

"What's your favourite Song to sing to in the Shower?" Carol asked.

"Now don't judge me but Splish Splash by Duane Eddy." Therese said.

"Are you serious?" Carol Laughed. 

"Hey, come on, it's catchy. Truth Or Dare?" 

"Truth."

"What could be your alternate career?"

"I've always dreamed of being a Ballet Dancer when I was Young but I broke my Leg when I fell off of a Wall. Truth or Dare?" 

"Dare me." 

"I actually have Duane Eddy on Record, when I put it on, you're to Sing and Dance to Splish Splash." 

Therese took a big Swig of her Wine while Carol put on the Record in her Kitchen. Therese got up then jokingly Sang and Danced to Splish Splash while keeping Carol entertained. 

"Alright." Therese started as she back down in front of Carol. "Truth or Dare?" 

"Dare." 

"Since you just got me to perform, I'm going to get my Revenge. Pretend the Mop is your guitar and give me a Stage Show performance." 

Therese got the Song My Babe by Little Walter and Carol began to show Therese her moves with the Mop she got in the Kitchen.

"Remind me to never do that again." Carol joked as she sat back down. "So what'll it be?" 

"Truth." 

"Which is your favorite Colour on me?" 

"Pretty much every Colour but if I had to pick a Favourite, it would be Red. It's just.... I can't describe how Beautiful you are in it. Alright, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What turns you on?" 

Carol looked Therese very slowly up and down and began to lick her Lips lightly, making Therese Wet.

"A Young, very Beautiful Brunette who is sitting right in front of me, Drinking her Red Wine that apparently makes her Naughty but in a good way. A Woman who I love very much and who I wouldn't want to lose for anything in the World." 

Therese set down her Drink and slowly crawled her way over to Carol, Kissing and Biting her at the Neck and making her way up to her Lips. Carol leaned back on her Elbows, letting Therese have full Control. 

"Just so you know, she loves you too and is willing to give you everything." Therese whispered softly in Carol's Ear.

"Oh yes." Carol breathed out. "We're not done playing though, it is still your turn. Truth or Dare?" 

"Truth."

"Do you like giving or receiving a Lap Dance?" 

Therese began to playfully Bite Carol's Lips which was driving her Wild and making her Moan lightly.

"I would like both but I think judging by your Moans, that you would like One?"

"I think you'd Drive me insane if you did." 

"That doesn't sound like a problem to me?" 

"Oh it's not."

Therese slowly began to slowly Grind on Carol, Carol tried to softly Kiss Therese's Neck but was stopped by her. 

"No touching." Therese whispered. "This is only for you and you only."


	9. I Give You My Everything

Therese slowly stood up and brought Carol to her Room by pulling on her Top. Carol usually likes to be the One in control but with Therese, for some reason, she would be at her Mercy. Therese sat Carol on the end of her Bed and proceeded to give her a Lap Dance, she turned her Back to Carol, slowly removed her Top, sat in between Carol's Legs and began to slowly Grind on her. Carol put her Hands on her Face and laid down on her Back as Therese was getting her so Wet that she could hardly take it. Carol didn't want to miss anything else so she sat back up on her Elbows and couldn't take her Eyes off of the View. Therese looked back at Carol with a Devilish Sexy Smile, she could see Carol's Desperation in her Eyes but Therese wasn't about to stop. Therese, making sure to Grind against Carol slowly once more, keeping her Back to Carol, stood up slowly, bent over lightly, took off her Pants to reveal a Dark Pink Lace Thong which made Carol's Heart and Mind go crazy. Carol was aching to roam her Hands all over Therese, wanting to get to know her Body but once Therese turned around to reveal her Beautiful Body, the Desperation was almost unbearable. Therese pushed Carol onto her Back, climbed on Top of her, kneeled up on her Knees and began to Grind against her again. While still Grinding on her, Therese leaned down over Carol, Kissed her, looked deep into her Eyes and whispered softly to her. 

"I'm ready for you, are you ready?" 

"Since the moment I laid Eyes on you." 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"I don't mind, I am all yours." 

"I like having you under my Power." 

Therese leaned back up, bringing Carol up with her. Therese brought Carol's Hands to her Chest and Carol began to Massage her Breasts while Therese slowly took Carol's Top off revealing her as a sight to behold. Carol wrapped her Arms around Therese's Back and began to lick, bite and suck at Therese's Breasts, which was making Therese very Wet and wanting more of Carol. Therese reached back and with the help of Carol, was able to take off her Pants, leaving her completely naked in her Purest Form. Therese pushed Carol back down on her Back and followed her. She Kissed her like it was their last time, Carol guided Therese's Hand down towards her very Wet Centre, much to both of their delight. Therese teased her way down to Carol's Breasts, making them hard and Pink. Therese Kissed and licked her way down Carol's Body, not wanting to miss an Inch of her on the way down. As Carol's Legs were on the edge of the Bed, Therese slid off the Bed and kneeling down right in front of Carol. Carol put her Legs over Therese's Shoulders as Therese Kissed the inside of Carol's Thighs, making Carol's Desperation grow. Therese eventually got to taste Carol and she knew she was already addicted. As every Drip from Carol was going onto Therese, Therese was savouring everything that Carol had to offer. Therese held tightly onto Carol's Hips as Carol was Grinding hard on Therese's Face. Therese began to Penetrate Carol lightly with her Tongue and began to tease her Clit with her Two Fingers, nearly making Carol lose control of her Body and her Mind. Therese swirled her Tongue around and Carol began to pull at Therese's Hair, letting her know that she was close. Carol's Legs were beginning to tremble, her Face flushed and her Moans became louder. Therese's name echoed through the Apartment. 

"Yes! Yes! Therese! Harder! Oh God, you're going to make me Cum! Rriigghhtt tthheerree!" Carol cried out as her Body relaxed from her Orgasm

Therese had to be pulled back up by her Hair, she was drenched from Carol. Therese made her way back up Carol, stopping at her Breasts, Kissing, biting and sucking at them. Carol sat up and laid down with Therese at the Top of the Bed. Carol barely caught her Breath but never took her Eyes away from Therese, who was facing her and holding her. 

"I'm glad you're the one I'll be giving everything too, I know I'll never have any regrets about this Night or about you....Ever."

"Angel, I'd rather die tomorrow than live the rest of my Life without knowing you." 

"Well let's not have you die tomorrow though." Therese joked. "Let's just say that there will be a strong possibility that we will be living our Lives together, how does that sound?"

"Like the greatest thing that I'm ever going to do."

"It sounds so amazing."

"Now." Carol said as she took Therese's Hands, placed them beside her Head, pushed her lightly on her Back as she climbed on Top of her and began to tease Therese as she licked her. "Don't think that I'm going to let you get away from me that easy. You were torturing me while giving me that Dance, I was so sad and so Horny for you."

"What can I do to show you how sorry I am?" Therese whispered as Carol Kissed and bit her Neck. 

"Maybe you could let me finally touch you and make you feel good?"

Therese lead Carol's Hand down to her Wet and begging Centre. 

"You can have anything you want with me." 

"I will hold you to that."

Carol held Therese tightly as she made her way towards her Breasts, which were already very hard. Carol rubbed Therese's soaking Wet Clit while she sucked and bit at Therese's Breasts, much to both of their delight. Carol slowly licked her down Therese, took off her Thong with her Mouth, tossed it to the Floor and went back stopping just at the Tip of her Centre, constantly teasing it with her Tongue, making Therese's Heart Race go up. Therese began to Grind against Carol's Face as Carol made Circular Motions for Therese as she went lower. Therese put her Legs around Carol's Shoulders while trying to catch her Body from losing control. Carol was sucking and licking everything that Therese had to offer. Carol was drowning herself in Therese and new that this was a feeling that they both would want forever. Carol was hungry for Therese and refused to stop, even when Therese was pulling at her Hair and her Jaw was hurting, Carol was not about to give up. She could feel Therese's Lips begin to tremble around her as she tasted Therese's Essence falling onto her. Carol went harder and faster as she heard Therese's Pleas. She began to lose control of her Body as Carol was making her Cum.

"Carol! I'm going to Cum! I have to Cum please! Yes! Yes! Ddoonn't ssttoopp." Therese exclaimed. 

Therese's Body flopped back down on the Bed and Carol, satisfied with her Work, laid down in front of her and held her. Therese was barely catching her Breath.

"My Angel, thank you for giving me that Gift."

"The only Gift was you, that was so amazing. Thank you." 

"I'm amazing? You had no experience and you still made me feel so good."

"Doesn't matter, I love you so much Carol."

"I love you more than anything Angel."

"I've been wanting that for so long."

"I'm so glad you waited for me." 

"I am too."

They took a few Minutes to catch their Breath, take in their surroundings and process what just happened. Carol sat up to rearrange herself while Therese sat on her Lap, facing her and straddling her. Therese leaned in to Kiss Carol, it was deep, meaningful, passionate and hot. Carol began to Grind hard against Therese who reciprocated, Therese began to pull at Carol's Hair. 

"Oh Angel, I'm not sure if I can go again but you are getting me so hot and Wet again." Carol said. 

"It's alright MůjSvět but do you remember when you said I was teasing you because you couldn't touch me?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the Night we first Kissed, I overheard you in the Shower and I can't get your Moans out of my Head. I began to touch myself on my Bed just listening to you. Thinking about your Moans is getting me so Wet and Horny again." Therese mentioned. 

Therese began touch herself while still straddling Carol.

"I was only thinking of you my Love." 

Carol put up her Knees so Therese could sit back against them as she also began to touch herself. Therese spread her Legs so Carol could see how Wet she was getting, Therese's Cum was dripping down onto Carol as Carol was getting Wetter looking at Therese and Fingering herself. 

"What's this....about you not being able to go again?" 

"I can't resist it when you touch yourself like that." Carol said as she opened her Legs and Therese sat in between them, now being to look at Carol pleasuring herself. 

Both of their Moans were turning each other on, both of their names echoed the Room in pleasure. They both looked deep into each other's Eye as they were both Cumming at the same time.

"Carol!"

"Therese!"

"Carol!" 

"YES! THERESE!" Carol said as she finished continuing to watch Therese. 

"CAROL! OH MY GOD!" Therese said as she went harder and faster while making herself Orgasm and Squirt on Carol at the same time. 

Therese flopped down beside Carol, who was already laying down. They didn't want to let go of each other. 

"Angel, that was so hot, you Squirt?" Carol teased. 

"I only found out now too and don't act like you didn't like it." Therese Laughed.

"You're right, I loved it but I'll never Love anything as much as I Love you and Rindy." 

"I love you both so much too."

Carol leaned in to Kiss her Lover and they both got under the Covers, making Love to each other throughout the Night when Sleep eventually took over them with Therese falling asleep in Carol's Arms. 


	10. It's the Happiest Season Of All

Therese and Carol have been going steady for a Month and they've been very happy, with Harge having Rindy on Christmas Eve until Christmas Day, Therese and Carol got to spend a little more time together. Therese has been having steady Jobs and Carol has worked more Hours coming up to Christmas. Richard has been trying to bother Therese but she would always put him off, he just seemed to not be getting the Message that Therese didn't want him. Carol and Therese both decided to go to Abby and Gen's for Christmas Eve Dinner. Gen and Abby got Therese Silver Earrings and Carol a Silver Bracelet, While Carol decided to get Abby a Black Coat and Gen a White one, Therese decided to give the Two of them a Picture with a White Frame with the Two of them together. They decided to give them their Presents in their Sitting Room while Drinking Red Wine after their Dinner.

"Oh my God Therese, this is so Beautiful. Where did you take this?" Abby asked. 

"Remember last Week when we all went on that Boat Ride together?" 

"See Abby? I told you she was taking Photos of us." Gen teased the Two of them.

"I guess I need to be more Sneaky then?" Therese joked. 

"So what are you Guys doing for tomorrow?" Abby asked. 

"Well Harge should be bringing Rindy back around Lunchtime tomorrow and we will be having Dinner with Martha, Dorothy and Rob." Carol said. 

"Is there any News on Martha and who she hooked up with last Month? What was his name again? You told us they hit it off right?" Gen asked. 

"Liam. We met him the next Day, I thought they did but I'm not sure if Martha is ready for a Relationship right now?" Therese thought. 

"Shame, he seemed really nice but I guess it's just not meant to be?" Carol wondered.

"What are you Girls doing tomorrow?" Therese asked. 

"Just heading over to Gen's Brothers House, they're doing Dinner for their Parents so we're joining too." Abby said.

"Did you get Rindy anything Therese?" Gen asked. 

"I got her a Teddy Bear, Carol got her a Pink Bike and we pulled our Money in to get her a Surprise that she will love." Therese said as she proceeded to tell the Girls what herself and Carol got Rindy.

"I think she will Love that." Abby said. 

"It's getting pretty late, I think we better get going." Carol said.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired." Therese said. 

Carol and Therese said their Goodbyes and Happy Christmas's to Gen and Abby before they left, then proceeded to make their way back to Therese's House. 

"I think it's going to Snow tomorrow?" Carol thought.

"It looks like it, it's really Cold right now and I think it's supposed to get Colder? Carol, did you tell Harge about us yet?" 

"Oh fuck, Angel, I forgot. I'm sorry, I've just been so busy with Work and everything. I promise, when I see him tomorrow, I will tell him." 

"It's alright, I just hope he doesn't ask so many Questions like Rindy did." Therese Joked. 

"Oh my God, it was just like One after the other." Carol said while rolling her Eyes.

They arrived back to Therese's Place, they saw that Dorothy and Rob had gone to Bed but saw Martha looking a bit distressed, sitting at the Table holding something.

"Hey Martha, what's going on?" Therese asked.

"What? Nothing." Martha said as she snapped out of her Daze. "I will see you Girls tomorrow." 

Martha quickly ran up to her Room and shut her Door.

"What was that about?" Therese asked. 

"Not sure, I hope she's ok." Carol replied.

"Yeah, me too." 

They went up to Therese's Room get changed into their Pyjamas, both into their Red Pyjamas. Carol laid down in the Bed while Therese climbed on Top of her and began to Kiss her from her Lips to her Chest.

"I'm sorry Angel, I don't want too right now. You wore me out before we went for Dinner."

"It's alright, that was a great time." Therese Laughed as she laid down beside Carol and cuddled her. "I love you so much, goodnight MůjSvět."

"I love you too Angel, I can't wait for tomorrow. Goodnight." 

Therese cuddled Carol right through until the Morning. Therese woke to the feeling of Carol brushing away her Hair, leaning over her and kissing her Head. 

"Good Morning Carol, happy Christmas."

"Good Morning Therese, happy Christmas to you. Myself and Dorothy are making Breakfast. Toast with Eggs, Sausages and Bacon sound good?" Carol asked.

"It sounds and smells Delicious."

"I'll get it ready for you." 

Therese got up, saw Rob and Martha sitting at the Table.

"Merry Christmas Everyone." Therese said.

"Merry Christmas." They all said back to her.

Therese decided to make them all Coffee. 

"None for me Therese, thanks." Martha said. 

"Are you sure? You usually have Coffee every Morning?" Therese asked.

"I'm fine with Water for now." 

Therese placed down Martha's Water then put the Coffee on the Table and served it to the rest. They all sat down with their Food and decided to wait until later to open their Presents. After Therese and Carol helped Martha get the Food ready, Carol saw that it was time to go and get Rindy. She drove back to her Apartment and waited outside her Car for about Twenty Minutes for Harge to show up with Rindy. Harge and Rindy pulled up beside Carol, Rindy got out of Harge's Car, got into her Mother's for a Hug. Harge got out after her. Rindy was wearing White Tights and a Red Dress while carrying her new Bride Betsy Doll. Harge was dressed in a Black Shirt and Blue Jeans.

"Mommy!!" 

"Hello my Darling, happy Christmas. Hello Harge, merry Christmas." Carol said as she got out of her Car and leaned in to give Harge a Kiss on the Cheek.

"Happy Christmas Carol. Are you going to Abby's?" 

"Oh no, actually Harge there is something I need to tell you. I'm in a Relationship with a woman. We'll be spending Christmas with her."

"Is this Therese that Rindy speaks of?" Harge asked while unimpressed

"Well.... Yes." Carol said as she noticed Harge's Attitude change.

Harge walked passed Carol and went to say goodbye to Rindy. He came back around to his Car and looked back at Carol. 

"I'll be back for her tomorrow." Harge said as he got in his Car. 

Carol watched Harge drive away and got back into her own Car. 

"So what did you get from Santa Darling?" Carol asked. 

"I got my Bride Betsy Doll, Minnie Mouse Teddy Bear, Games, a lot of Barbie Dolls and new Clothes. I got more Clothes from Grandma Jennifer and Grandpa John."

"You got a lot, I'm so happy for you. So what did you tell your Dad about Therese?" 

"Just that you made a new Friend and that I really like her." 

"Good Girl."

Rindy played with her Doll in the Car back to Therese's Place. Rindy ran into the House, saw Therese in the Hallway and ran up to her for a Hug.

"Rindy, I'm so glad you're here." Therese said. 

"Hi Therese." 

"I'm just about to go upstairs to get dressed and I have some of your Presents in the Living Room, will you wait for me to come back?" 

"Yes." 

"That's my Girl." 

Rindy ran into the Living room to say hi to everybody. Carol followed Therese to her Room to get changed out of her Black Tracksuit. Therese straightened her Hair while Carol curled hers. Therese got dressed into a Green Dress that went to just above her Knees with Silver Eye Shadow and Light Pink Lipstick. Carol got dressed into her Red Dress the highlighted her Breasts, wore gold Eye Shadow and Deep Red Lipstick. Carol took her Gift out of the Drawer and was going to give it to Therese.

"Angel, I want to give you this now." 

Carol sat Therese at the edge of the Bed. She handed Therese a Box, Therese opened it and saw her Gifts. There was a Golden Glass Rose and a Jar full with all of the notes that Carol wrote of all the reasons that she loved Therese. Therese began to tear up.

"Carol, these are so Beautiful. I can't believe you did this." 

"They're not as Beautiful as you." 

"I highly doubt it but I'm going to give you yours too." 

Therese went to her Wardrobe and got out a Box. She sat back down and handed it to Carol. Carol opened it to find a Smaller Box and a Necklace with an Ice Blue Diamond in the shape of a Heart. Therese decided to put it on Carol as Carol was tearing up. 

"I love it so much." Carol said.

"I saw it and I thought it matched your Eyes." Therese said as she Kissed Carol. 

"It's gorgeous."

Carol opened the Box and found a Jeulia Butterfly Round Cut Sterling Silver Ring with Purple on the outside of it. Carol gave Therese a bit of a confused look.

"It's not an Engagement Ring, it's a Promise Ring. I promise to love you, cherish you, help you up when you're down and love you until the day I die." 

"Therese, I don't know what to say." 

"You don't have to say anything." 

"I just love you more than anything." 

"I love you too." 

Carol put the Ring on her Right Hand and pulled Therese in for a Kiss. They heard a knock on the Door and Dorothy walked in. She was wearing a Blue Dress with her Hair tied back. 

"Hey Therese, Martha's been in the Bathroom for a bit, she won't let me in. Can you help me try and talk to her?" Dorothy asked.

"I will." 

"I'll go down and check on the Dinner." Carol said. 

Therese and Dorothy got into Martha's Bedroom and tried to open her Bathroom Door. She was wearing a Purple Suit.

"Martha?" Therese asked.

"I'll be down in a Minute."

"What's going on? Dorothy and I are really concerned." 

"We aren't leaving until you open this Door." Dorothy said. 

"Fine." Martha said. 

After Therese and Dorothy got let in, Martha closed the Door and sat on the Toilet. She handed a Pregnancy Test to Dorothy and they both saw the Positive Sign. 

"Positive?" Dorothy asked.

"Are you sure?" Therese asked.

"I took another last Night and Two today. I'm sure, it was the Night of your Party Dorothy, Liam and I hooked up."

"Well we're so happy for you and no matter what, we will always support you." Dorothy said.

"Yes, we love you and we will always have your Back." Therese said. 

"I love you too Girls." Martha said as she pulled in her Sisters for a Hug. 

The Three of them decided to go Downstairs and tell Carol, Rindy and Rob, who was wearing a Brown Suit. All Three of them gave Martha a big Hug. Before Dinner was set, they decided to exchange Presents. Rob got a Watch from Martha, a Scarf from Therese and a Coat, Pants, Shirt, T-Shirt, Underwear and Tickets to see a Monster Truck Rally. Martha got a Scarf from Carol, a Spa Day from Dorothy, a Cardigan from Rob and a Bracelet from Therese. Dorothy got a Coat from Therese, a Scarf from Carol, a Necklace from Martha, Earrings and a new Dress from Rob. Carol got a Cardigan from Martha and Gloves from Dorothy. Therese got a Watch from Rob, a Spa Day from Dorothy and a Necklace from Martha. Martha and Dorothy got Rindy Board Games while Therese gave her a Brown Teddy Bear while Carol gave her Bike but out of the Presents, she loved her Surprise Tickets to Disneyland Paris. After they all opened their Presents, Therese, Martha and Dorothy served up the Dinner. Joy, Music and Laughter was had throughout the Day.


	11. It's A Time For Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is a very busy time for me at the moment so I might not be posting as much but I will be keeping up this Story. Have a merry Christ and a happy New Year! :)

Carol, Rindy and Martha were seated on the Couches towards the end of the Night while Dorothy, Rob and Therese sat at the Table. Rindy began to fall asleep while sitting on her Mother's Lap. Carol noticed that Martha was beginning to get a bit nervous while looking at Rindy. 

"Have you thought about how you're going to tell Liam?" Carol asked. 

"No." Martha said while sipping her Tea. "To be honest I'd kind of rather not think about it but I think I have too now?" 

"When did you find out?" 

"I guess I started noticing changes about a Week ago but I was too scared to find out until last Night. How did you tell People?" 

"I told Abby right away when I found out, I went to the Doctor's alone before I was even considering telling Harge. I went to Abby's right afterwards and told her then. I told Harge the next Day, he got very excited because he always wanted a Child. He ended up telling everyone but I was so nervous because I wasn't happy with him and I didn't want to bring a Child into that but when I first saw Rindy, I knew I couldn't give up on her just like I'm not going to give up on Therese. I know you didn't take to me at first but you have to know that I love her and would never do anything to hurt her." 

"I know, I guess it's just when we lost our Parents I pretty much had to become a Mom to Therese and Dorothy, so I just got protective."

"That's why I think you're going to be a Wonderful Mother, no matter what happens." 

"Thanks, I'm just really scared." 

"We all are, especially when it's our first." 

Therese walked over to Carol and noticed that Rindy had fallen asleep. 

"It's getting pretty late, do you think we should take her Home?" Therese asked.

"I think so, Harge will have her again tomorrow." 

"When do you have her again?" Martha asked. 

"New Year's Eve, I think Abby invited us out to her Place but we will see if Rindy wants to do something." Carol said.

Therese ran Upstairs to get Carol's and her own stuff ready. Carol laid Rindy down on the Couch. Therese set hers and Carol's Bag down, then she helped Martha, Rob and Carol clean up. After they finished, Therese took Rindy in her Arms and brought her out to the Car while Carol said her goodbyes. After strapping her in, Therese went back to say her goodbyes as Carol put the Bags in the Car. Therese hugged Rob, Dorothy and Martha goodbye, as Martha was feeling quite vulnerable, Ron and Dorothy decided that they were going to stay over. Therese got in the Passengers Seat while Carol drove back to her Apartment, although their Drive back was pretty much Silent, they often exchanged glances, looking desperately at each other and wanting to feel each other. As they arrived, Therese picked Rindy up and opened the Door while Carol followed behind with their Bags. Carol placed down the Bags in her Bedroom and then went into Rindy's to get out her Pink Pyjamas. She kissed Rindy on the Head and then walked back to her Bedroom. Therese got Rindy dressed and kissed her on the Head as she left. 

"Goodnight Rindy." Therese whispered as she left Rindy's Room and shut the Door behind her. 

Therese walked into Carol's Bedroom and saw that she wasn't there. Carol had a Long, White Mirror delivered to her a Couple of Days ago and she placed it beside the Bed. Therese had forgotten her Pyjamas but she knew she left some Pyjamas here already so she decided to look for them. Therese looked in Carol's Drawers first but there was no sign, she then decided to look for them in her Wardrobe. After looking in her Wardrobe for a few minutes, she spotted them out of the corner of her eye, down the back. She picked up her White Pyjamas but then she spotted something else. She looked deeper into the Wardrobe to find a Blue Strap On, she picked it up and began to Smile a little. 

"So you found my Toy?" Carol asked as she stood by the Door. 

Therese jumped a little but as she turned around, she spotted Carol standing there in nothing but a Red Bra, a Red Santa Hat and Red Thong. Therese's Mouth hung open at the sight of her Lover. She could barely find her Words.

"I didn't mean.... I'm sorry.... You just look so good. I like the Hat." Therese said while flustered. 

Carol closed the Door behind her and walked over to Therese, taking her by the Waist and Kissing her from her Lips to her Neck.

"It's alright, you're not freaked out by it are you?" 

"No, I like it."

"You do?"

Therese threw the Strap On on the Bed and began to kiss Carol passionately. 

"Did you ever try it before?" 

"I only did it to myself but I would love for you to fuck me with it."

"I will if you do it to me?"

"Of course but are you sure?"

"Yes, the curiosity is getting to me."

"As you wish My Angel." Carol said with a Wink.

Therese let Carol slowly take off her Dress, Bra and Underwear. Carol pinned Therese against the Wall, kissing her Softly. She kissed and bit her from her Lips all the way down to her Breasts, not missing any Spots. Carol swirled, sucked and bit at Therese's Breasts, driving Therese insane. Carol them made her way down to Therese's Hot, Thriving Centre that was begging to be pleased. All it took was one Lick to make Therese's Body Tremble and take Carol's Hair in her Hands. Therese began to Grind hard on Carol's Face which was almost dripping in Therese's Cum. Carol stood back up, had Therese take off her Bra and Underwear, put the Strap On on her, threw her Hat to the Floor, sat on the edge of the Bed, called Therese over with her Finger and instructed her on what to do. Therese began to Lick and Suck on the Strap On while Carol leaned back on her Elbows, watching Therese turn her on. Therese stopped then slowly made her way up Carol's Body while go to the Top of the Bed and making sure she laid down on her Back. Therese gave Carol a Nod inclining that she was ready. Therese leaned back onto the Strap On while Carol very slowly inserted it, making sure that Therese was comfortable with everything. Carol could see the glisten in Therese's Eyes and knew that she was enjoying it. Although it hurt for a few Seconds, Therese was loving this new feeling. Carol put her Knees up so she could have more control over Therese. She loved the Vision that was above her, Carol loved the feeling of being in control of Therese and always wanted to make her feel the way she is feeling now. Therese brought Carol's Lips up to hers so Carol decided to sit up and take Therese in her Arms. With Therese's Arms wrapped around her, Carol could feel when Therese was getting close so she held her tightly around the Waist. Carol entangled her Hand in Therese's Hair, pulling it, as Therese's Moans got higher. Therese left Scratch Marks on Carol's Back as her Back arched and her Walls came crashing down on Carol. 

"Oh God! Carol! I'm going to Cum! Please! I have too! Rriigghhtt tthheerree!" Therese said while Carol held her tightly as her Body flopped down onto Carol's.

Carol laid Therese down beside her and held her so close that she could feel her Heart racing. Therese looked up at Carol and Kissed her. Therese's Heart was racing so fast that Therese almost had to fight for her Breath. 

"Ssh, ssh." Carol whispered as Therese buried herself in Carol's Neck. 

"I never knew how much I could feel this loved." Therese said as she caught her Breath. 

"You deserve that feeling so much." Carol said as she Kissed Therese on the Head.

"I don't want to mess this up Carol, I love you too much to let you go." 

"Don't you know I love you too?" 

"Of course I do. I just love reminding you." 

"Well I am forever yours and will do anything for you." 

"Anything?" Therese asked with a Devilish Smile. 

"Anything, it doesn't matter what. What have you got in Mind?" 

Therese slowly climbed on Top of Carol while sucking and biting on her Breasts, making them hard. Therese made her way back up Carol to Kiss her Passionately. Therese sat to the Side of Carol, took off the Strap On, and began to pleasure her Wet Aching Centre. Therese began to taste everything that Carol was giving to her and she loved it. Every single ounce of Wetness from Carol was going onto Therese. Therese licked and licked until Carol was just about to Cum but she stopped and then told Carol what to do, which Carol was happily obliging to. 

"I want you on your Stomach, looking at yourself in the Mirror while I'm fucking you. I want you to see that nobody else is going to have you but me." 

Therese put the Strap On on herself while Carol laid down on her Stomach, looking at herself in the Mirror. Therese climbed on Top of Carol and Kissed her all the way from her Neck to her Centre one last Time. Therese kneeled back up, spread Carol's Centre apart, made sure Carol was watching her through the Mirror and slowly Spit on her Centre, which Carol loved that feeling. Therese gained more control of Carol as she slowly began to Penetrate her. Carol bit and held onto the Blanket as she watched Therese fuck her. The sight of Therese was making her even more Wet and making her Mind go crazy. Therese loved the feeling of now having more control over Carol. Therese could see Carol's Wetness drip down onto the Strap On and she loved that sight. Carol's Mind was going crazy over having Therese all to herself. Therese could see the Desire in Carol's Eyes begging Therese to go faster and harder. Therese did as Carol wished and they both couldn't get enough. Carol's Heavy Moans turned into Desperate Pleads so Therese decided to try something, she reached her Fingers to Carol's Clit and began to rub it hard until Carol's Body couldn't take it anymore. Her Back Arched and her Eyes rolled back.

"Yes! Angel! You're going to make me Cum so hard! I have to Cum! Please make me Cum! Yes! There! I'm Cumming! Yes! Tthhaatt's iitt!" 

Carol's Body let go of all that tension and Carol couldn't have a Bigger smile on her face if she tried. Therese pulled Carol up to the Top of the Bed and held her, Carol rested her Head on Therese's Chest and helped her take the Strap On off. After a few Minutes, Carol eventually caught her Breath, got under the Blankets with Therese and rested her Head on her Chest.

"Merry Christmas MůjSvět. I love you."

"I love you too Angel, merry Christmas."


	12. Disney Time

New Year's had passed and Carol had gotten Permission from Harge and Social Services to take Rindy to Disneyland Paris for a few Days with Therese. They stayed in Disneyland Hotel, Chessy. Since Therese had taken Money out of her Savings and paid for the Flights over, Carol paid for the Hotel. The Flight over was long and Rindy was exhausted, they arrived into the Apartment at Night Time so they decided to go to Bed. The Wall were Gold Coloured and Rindy had her own Room with a small TV on the Wall in front of her Bed, White Double Bed and Brown Wardrobe. Rindy's Room also had a Bathroom with a Bath/Shower. There were Two Two Seater White Couches in The Living Room that were facing a Flat Screen TV on the Wall in front of them. The Living Room opened up onto a Balcony, there was a small Crystal Chandelier hanging down from The Living Room Ceiling. It also had Brown Tables and Chairs near to the Master Bedroom. Carol and Therese had the Master Bedroom which had a White King Size Bed, a Brown Desk, a Medium sized TV and a Bathroom for themselves. 

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Rindy shouted as she jumped on Carol and Therese's Bed. 

"Alright Darling." Carol said. 

"We're up." Therese said as she slowly got out of Bed. 

Rindy got dressed into her Pink Tights, White Shoes, Red T-Shirt, Red Coat and Black Mickey Mouse Ears. Therese put on a Pink T-Shirt, Blue Jeans, Black Sneakers, a Black Jumper, got her Camera and Mickey Mouse Ears. Carol put on a Black T-Shirt, Blue Jeans, Blue Sneakers, a Red Coat and her Mickey Mouse Ears. They all got freshened up and headed down for Breakfast at the Restaurant in the Hotel. Carol decided to bring a Stroller for Rindy to sit into for when she got tired. Rindy found a Table while Carol and Therese went around the Buffet, looking for Food. Not so long afterwards, Carol and Therese put down Rindy's Pancakes with Nutella and Orange Juice. Therese had Scrambled Egg on Toast with a Chocolate Croissant and Coffee while Carol a Plain Croissant with a Scone, Jam, Cream and Coffee. 

"You're going to have to eat it all Darling, we have a big Day ahead of us." Carol said to Rindy. 

"I can't wait Mommy, I want to meet everybody." 

"Who are you most excited to meet?" Therese asked.

"Probably.... Minnie Mouse or Goofy." Rindy said with a Face full of Pancakes.

"I think Thomas O' Malley from The Aristocats is my Favourite, I really like Cats." Therese said.

"Duchess is my Favourite actually." Carol mentioned.

"I like her too, Mommy can we get a Cat soon?" Rindy begged her Mother.

"Maybe not right now Baby but when we get a Bigger House then I promise to let you pick any Cat you like." Carol said.

"Can Therese be there too?" Rindy asked with Nutella all over her Mouth.

Therese and Carol just looked in confusion at each other because they didn't know what to say. They didn't really talk about that yet and were a bit nervous to do so.

"Well, you see Rindy.... We didn't really-" Therese started.

"We're going to have to give that a little while to think about it." Carol interrupted. "We don't want to push anything."

"Right, exactly but you know you can always come and see me whenever you want?" Therese mentioned as she got a Napkin and wiped Rindy's Face clean when she finished her Pancakes.

Carol and Therese finished having the rest of their Breakfast.

"Are we ready to go?" Carol asked.

"Yes!!" Rindy said with much excitement.

Rindy took Therese by the Hand while Carol pushed the Stroller along behind them. The Three of them walked over to the Monorail to get into Disneyland. Since it was still quite early in the Morning, there wasn't that many People on the Monorail so the Three of them got Seats. Rindy kept her Eyes out the Window in amazement while Carol and Therese couldn't take their Eyes off of each other. They sat Hand in Hand until it was their Stop. The Three of them had a look around to see who they could see or what Rides they could go on.

"Look Rindy." Therese said as a Character passed them. "Do you know who that is?"

"The White Rabbit, hi Mr. Rabbit." Rindy said as he waved back to her and carried on as Children crowded around him.

"The Dumbo Ride is just there, do you want to go on it?" Carol asked her Daughter.

"Yes please Mommy."

Therese stayed behind with the Stroller and took Pictures of Carol and Rindy. They went to as many Attractions as they could like the Alice In Wonderland Ride, Mickey Mouses Roller Coaster, The Disneyland Railroad, King Arthur's Carousel, the Colombia Sailing Ship, the Casey Jr. Circus Train, Jungle Cruise, the Main Street Vehicles, the Mark Twain Riverboat, the Storybook Land Canal Boats, Mickeys House, Tarzan's Treehouse, Peter Pan's Flight and It's A Small World.

"What did you think of that Rindy?" Therese asked as they all came out of It's A Small World.

"I hate that Song." Rindy admitted.

Therese and Carol couldn't help but Laugh. Since they were all getting tired and hungry for Lunch, they decided to go to The Rainforest Café.

"Could I get her a Child's Portion of the Portofino Pasta and I'll have the Chicken Louisiana Burger please?" Carol asked the Waiter as she ordered for herself and Rindy.

"Could I then have the Beastly Burger with Fries for the Table please?" Therese asked.

"Is there any Drinks that you would like?" The Waiter asked.

"A 7UP please." Rindy said.

"I'll have the same." Therese said.

"Just a Water for me is fine." Carol said.

"I'll be back soon with your Meals." The Waiter mentioned.

"Is there anything you want to do after Lunch Rindy?" Carol asked.

"Can we please try and find Minnie and Goofy?"

"Of course but if we don't find them today then I promise that we will find them another Day."

"Therese is right Darling, they are very busy but we promise to do our best to find them. Angel, did you pack more Films for your Camera?"

"Yes, I'm sure I did, so don't worry, I will get a lot of Pictures for you Two."

Rindy saw Donald and Daisy were walking together in front of the Café.

"Mommy can I go out and meet them?"

"Yes but be careful of the Trains out there."

Rindy excitedly ran out to meet Donald and Daisy.

"Is she allowed out there on her own?" Therese asked.

"I can see her from here so it's alright." Carol said as she sat back in her Seat.

"Well I'll go out in a Minute to take some Photos."

"Just relax here for yourself. We're going all Morning."

After a few Minutes had passed, Donald and Daisy said their goodbyes and left the Children around them. Rindy had a good look around outside of the Café, she didn't go too far around the Corner. She was in such amazement of where she was that didn't hear the Train blowing it's Horn. All of the Children were getting out of the way but Rindy couldn't see the Train as it was coming up behind her. Many of the People around her didn't speak English so she didn't understand what they were shouting at her. Therese and Carol heard the Commotion outside.

"What's that Noise?" Therese asked with concern.

Carol looked outside and couldn't see her Daughter.

"Oh no! Rindy!" Carol said.

Both Carol and Therese heard a Child screaming from around the Corner so they shot up from their Seats and ran around the Corner. They both saw Rindy Frozen in fear, screaming while the Train got closer and couldn't stop while People looked on. Therese, without thinking, Sprinted for Rindy and grabbed her in her Arms just before the Train hit her, missing her by a few Feet. Carol ran up behind Therese and took Rindy off of her, all Three of them had Tears in their Eyes while the Crowd cheered on. The Train eventually came to a Stop and the Driver got out to check on Rindy.

"Is she alright?" The Driver, who was an Old Man with Grey Hair asked.

"Yes, she's fine." Therese said.

"I'm so sorry but these Trains don't brake like they used too. My name is Bradley."

"It's not your fault." Carol said. "You did what you could."

Moments later, a Male and Female Security Guard ran up to them.

"I'm Kevin and this is Lucy, We will need to take a Statement with all of you."

A replacement Driver for the Train was issued while Bradley, Kevin, Lucy, Therese, Carol and Rindy sat back down inside The Rainforest Café to make Statements of what happened.

"Rindy what happened?" Carol sternly asked her Daughter who was sitting on her Lap.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to have a look around by myself." Rindy said as she cried. "I didn't mean anything."

"Rindy, you know you can't go off without us, you have to let us know where you want to go." Therese said.

"We will definitely have to have someone look at those Breaks. Rindy do you need to call a Doctor or an Ambulance for you?" Lucy asked.

"No, I wasn't hit. Therese saved me."

"As long as you're all alright, is there anything I can do for you?" Bradley asked.

"No thank you, I'm just glad my Snowflake is alright." Carol said.

The Waiter came back with their Meals and Drinks. 

"Our Boss saw what happened on CCTV, your Meals are on the House."

"Thank you so much." Therese said.

"We will need a copy of that Tape once we are finished taking the rest of their Details here." Kevin said.

Carol gave the Security Guards information on where they were staying.

"It looks like we're finished up here, we will let you get back to your Meals. Please give us a Call if you all need anything." Lucy said.

"Thank you all so much." Carol said as Kevin, Lucy and Bradley left the Restaurant.

"Our pleasure." Bradley said.

They all sat in Silence, eating their Dinner until they wanted to go back out and meet other characters. Rindy sat in the Stroller while Therese pushed and Carol walked right beside them. They met Alice, Pinocchio, Mary Poppins and Bert, Pluto, Jiminy Cricket, Cinderella, Snow White, Belle and the Beast, Lumiere and Cogsworth, Dopey and Grumpy, Anastasia and Drizella, Prince Charming, Ariel, King Triton, Pluto but the very last one they met was Mickey Mouse. Therese took every single Photo of Rindy with them. It was getting quite late so they headed back to their Hotel for Dinner. As it was a Buffet, Therese and Carol got their Food on their own as well as Rindy's. Therese and Rindy got the Vegetarian Spinach and Mushroom Lasagna while Carol got Braised short Rib with Fries for the Table. Rindy had Water to Drink while Carol and Therese got Red Wine. Before their Dessert, Carol wanted to go out and have a Cigarette but on the way out, she saw a Familiar Face.

"Harge?" Carol said as she saw Harge in a Black Suit and a Young Blonde Woman in a Red Dress getting out of the Car.

"Carol? Hi." Harge said.

"Harge what are you doing here?"

"Well I couldn't get through to you from the Hotel so I thought I'd come here with Janine. Janine this is my Ex-Wife Carol."

"Hi." Janine said.

"Look, I know I'm springing up on you but I've been seeing Janine for a while and I want her to get to know Rindy before she goes back to School."

"Harge, this is my time with our Daughter."

"I know but I promise that we will be gone tomorrow so you can have her the rest of the Days for your Holiday? What do you say? Can we have her for just One Night?"


	13. Should It Have Happened?

"Harge, I'm not sure if this is a good Idea. I'm sorry to you Janine, I'm very happy for you but this should've been sorted out sooner rather than now." Carol said. 

"Carol, there is no need to apologise, I understand and I agree with you." Janine said as her Words made Harge a bit angry. 

"Daddy." Rindy called as she ran up behind Carol and into Harge's Arms. 

Therese walked up beside Carol, noticing that she was frustrated. 

"I'm sorry." Therese said. "Rindy wanted to see where you went too." 

Therese began to observe Janine as a Young Carol, she wasn't as Beautiful but could see a bit of resemblance. 

"It's fine." Carol said while annoyed. 

"Rindy, this is Janine." Harge said. 

"Hi." Rindy said. 

"How about you stay with us Tonight? We will be gone tomorrow and then you'll be back with Mommy and Therese tomorrow?" Harge asked his Daughter. 

"Can I please Mommy?" Rindy begged. 

Carol looked at Therese, not sure of what to do but she gave her the same look. Carol sighed and gave in. 

"Yes Darling but you have to come in and finish Dinner with us first." Carol said. 

"Thank you. I will meet you at the Swimming Pool around Ten." Harge said. 

Rindy went into her Mother's Arms. As Janine and Harge went up to their Room, Therese, Carol and Rindy went back for their Dinner. Carol and Rindy sat at the Table while Therese went to get them Desserts, Carol had the Princess Aurora Cupcake while Rindy had a Mickey Mouse Pancake while Nutella. Therese had a Cinderella Pancake with Honey and Lemon. Therese paid for Dinner because she didn't want Carol to have to worry about anything else. Therese took Rindy in her Arms while Carol took the Stroller and they headed up to their Room. Carol didn't want to show Rindy or Therese that she was upset but Therese knew. Rindy ran to her Room to get her bag ready, Carol sat on the edge of her Bed with her Head in her Hands. Therese decided to go over and talk to her. 

"What's going on?" Therese asked as she put her Arm around Carol as she sat down beside. 

"Sorry Angel, Harge just bothered me today." 

"I know and he shouldn't have done but he'll be gone tomorrow?" 

"Therese, we don't know that. Harge always gets his way because of him having Sole Custody, if I didn't give him Rindy Tonight, he would've made something up to get me into Trouble." 

"I will make sure it doesn't happen, I promise. We will sort something out." 

"Thank you." Carol said. 

Therese kissed Carol gently on the Neck making Carol feel better. 

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Therese whispered. 

"You brought the Strap On right?" 

"Of course." 

"Mommy?" Rindy called from her Room. "I'm finished." 

"I'm coming. Do you want to come with us Angel?" Carol asked. 

"No, I'll stay." 

Therese and Carol met Rindy in The Living Room. Therese picked her up in her Arms then gave her a Hug and Kiss on the Cheek. Rindy waved goodbye to Therese as herself and her Mother left the Room. Carol met Harge at the Swimming Pool. 

"Bye Mommy, see you tomorrow." Rindy said as she held Hands with her Dad. 

"Bye Darling. Goodbye Harge, I will see her tomorrow." Carol sternly said to Harge. 

"Goodbye Carol." Harge said as he took Rindy in his Arms and left. 

Carol walked back to her Apartment and saw Therese looking out on the Balcony. Carol came up behind her, wrapped her Arms around Therese, kissed her Neck and began to sway her. 

"Spying on us again?" Carol teased. 

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok." 

"I'm going to go for a Shower, care to join me?" 

"You don't even have to ask." 

It was a Walk In Shower with Four Heads, Carol decided she wanted the Strap On in the Shower so Therese decided to wear it. They had a really long Day and were tired but they wanted to make time for each other. They turned on all Four of the Shower Heads. While they washed themselves, they couldn't help but watch each other. Therese took Carol by the Hand and brought her over to Kiss her, Carol backed Therese up against the Wall and began to Kiss her Hard. Carol made her way down to Therese's Breasts and began to suck hard and lightly bite on them, making Therese wetter than the Shower was making her. Carol went down lower on Therese until she was sucking hard on the Strap On, Therese began to tug on Carol's Wet Hair and grind on her Face. Once Therese was satisfied enough, she laid Carol down on her Back with the Water still pouring down on top of them. She leaned over Carol and kissed her softly, wanting Carol to Beg for her pleasure. Therese kissed and bit her way from Carol's Neck down to her Breasts, Therese began to tease Carol's Clit with her Fingers and her Breasts with her Teeth. Carol could feel herself getting very close as Therese was teasing her but she wanted to wait. She was grinning from Ear to Ear as Therese began to slowly insert the Strap On into Carol and leaned over her while Slowly beginning to Penetrate her. Therese could see the Desperation in Carol's Eyes and she was enjoying it. Therese Kissed and bit at Carol's Lips and Neck, leaving Love Bites wherever she could. Carol's Body began to subconsciously Grind against Therese and they both didn't want it to Stop. Carol could already feel that she was going to Orgasm soon so she leaned up towards Therese, took her Hands in her Wet Hair and Therese began to Fuck Carol harder until she had to go of all that Tension. Carol looked deep into Therese's Eyes and they both knew it was about to happen so Carol began to Whisper.

"Angel, I'm going to Cum! That's it! Right there! I'm going to Cum!" 

Carol grabbed tightly onto Therese's Hair and Back, making Marks all over it, her Head rolled back as Therese was kissing her Neck and made her Orgasm. Carol's Body flopped down and Therese laid down on Top of her. Therese took off the Strap On and threw it to the other side of the Shower. She saw Carol had a confused look on her Face, she Laid her Head down on Carol's Chest. 

"I don't want that Tonight, I loved the feeling of your Tongue so much earlier that I just can't get enough of it." Therese mentioned as she played with Carol's Nipples.

"Is there anything else that you want?" Carol asked as she ran her Hand up and down Therese's Back. 

"I want to look at you while you're eating me out." Therese mentioned.

"That can arranged my Angel, come here." 

Therese slowly climbed up Carol's Body, kissing her and getting Love Bites from her along the way. Carol slid slowly underneath Therese, tasting every ounce of her Body until she got right where they both wanted her to be. The Water was still flowing from the Shower down onto their Bodies. Therese had one Hand on the Wall and one on Carol's Head. Therese began grinding her Hips until they both got the motion she liked. Carol held tightly onto Therese's Hips, making sure she won't slip and couldn't get enough of the taste of Therese. Therese looked down onto Carol, who looked back up at her, then saw she was grinning while she as eating her out, Therese returned the Devilish Smile while biting her Lips. Carol didn't miss anything that Therese was giving to her. Therese's Legs began to turn to Jelly as Carol used her Fingers to tease Therese's Clit and the other Hand to tease Therese's Nipples. Therese's Walls began to close in around Carol, desperately needing Orgasm. Her Legs got tighter around Carol's Head, her Breathing got quicker and her Moans became Higher. Carol's Pace got faster as she saw the look in Therese's Eyes, needing to make her feel good.

"MůjSvět, I'm going to Cum! Oh God, I'm going to Cum! OOHH! MMYY! GGOODD! YYEESS!" 

Therese's Body let go of the Tension that she had been holding and had to catch her Breath. Carol didn't let go of Therese until she was pulled off of her. Carol had Therese lay back down on her Chest. They both Laid under the Hot Water, in each other's Arms in blissful silence for a few Minutes until they both decided to get ready for Bed. They turned off the Shower, dried themselves, got dressed into their Red Pyjamas and dried their Hair. Carol had noticed that Therese looked a bit down.

"Are you alright?" Carol asked as they both climbed into Bed. 

"Yeah, sorry, I just have a Bad Feeling that something's going to happen." 

"Do you know what?"

"No, I wish I could. It's probably nothing, maybe Harge just me off a bit?" 

"He can do that but you have nothing to worry about. I will deal with Harge, he's hoping to start bringing Rindy to Swimming Lessons after she starts School, I think it's a good idea because she can't Swim." 

"I think so too. Alright, I'm too tired to stay awake now. Goodnight MůjSvět, I love you."

"Goodnight Angel, I love you too."

Therese took Carol in her Arms and they both fell asleep. Around Four in the Morning, Therese woke up with that same feeling she had earlier, since Carol was Sleeping, she didn't want to wake her. Therese went up to get a Glass of Water. Once she did that, she heard a Child screaming so she went out to the Balcony to see Rindy struggling to stay afloat in the Pool. 

"RINDY!!"


	14. Please Pull Through

Carol heard Therese scream Rindy's name and bolted into the Living Room to see Therese just run out of the Room. Carol saw the Balcony Door open and had a Heavy feeling in the Pit of her Stomach as to what she would see outside. She paced herself for what she would see. She screamed in Horror at the sight of Rindy now Face down in the Middle of the Pool. Therese didn't care who she would boot out of the way to get to Rindy but as she did, she didn't think about what she would do next. Therese dived straight into the Pool and swam for Rindy. Carol ran to Harge's Door to get him up. Once Harge got up, saw Rindy wasn't anywhere to be found, he ran for the Door. Carol didn't even say anything, she only ran down to Reception to inform them of what happened. 

"My Daughter is drowning in your fucking Pool, where the fuck is your Security?" Carol asked just before she ran out to Rindy. 

"I'm so sorry, I will call an Ambulance and our Security immediately." The Male Receptionist said. 

Carol, Harge and Janine ran out to Rindy just to see her being pulled out of the Pool by Therese. Therese rolled her on her Side to get the Water out. Harge and Janine kept Carol at a Safe Distance as to not upset Rindy if she heard her. Only a little bit of Water came out but Rindy was still unconscious so Therese decided to do CPR that she had learned before. Therese placed Rindy on her Back and Tilted her Head slightly back. Therese placed her Ear down by Rindy's Mouth and watched to see if her Chest would rise or if that she could hear anything, she couldn't. Therese tried to feel for a Pulse but she couldn't feel anything. Therese blocked Rindy's Nose and blew into her Mouth Two times. There were no Signs of Life from Rindy and Carol was a Ball of Tears so Therese decided to continue with Chest Compression's. She placed both of her Hands into the Middle of Rindy's Chest and pushed down Thirty Times. As Therese finished the Compression's, she turned Rindy on her Side to see if she can spit out more Water. She spit out less than a 1/4 of a Cup of Water. Therese checked for a Pulse again but when she couldn't find one, she went back to CPR. The Hotel Security came out with a Hotel Female Doctor, Therese continued Breathing for Rindy while the Doctor helped with the Compression's. Rindy began to spit up more Water. Five Minutes after Rindy was found, the Ambulance arrived and Rindy got a Slow Pulse. Therese ran over to hug an Hysterical Carol while the Ambulance Crew took over. People were looking out from their Rooms to see what the Commotion was. The Doctor came over to talk to Harge, Carol, Therese and Janine. 

"They are just getting Rindy ready to go, she has a Pulse and they are going to try and keep her stable. They are going to take her to Hospital Lagny. It's only one of you that have to go with Rindy in the Ambulance if you want too?" The Doctor asked. 

"I will go." Carol said right away, not giving Harge a chance to speak. "I don't want to be away from her anymore." 

"It looks like they're just about ready to go." The Doctor said. 

"I will get your Clothes and meet you there." Therese said as she gave Carol a Kiss on the Head and went up to her Room. 

Carol wanted nothing to do with Harge at the moment so she ignored him and went into the Ambulance just after Rindy. The Ambulance had a Spare Blanket that they put around Carol as she started to Quiver with Fear. Carol kept a Vigilant Eye on Rindy, hoping that she would come around. Rindy was hooked up with Breathing Tubes while the Paramedic kept an Eye on her Heart Rate through the Machines. They soon arrived at the Hospital and Carol had to sit in a Waiting Room while the Doctor's worked on Rindy. By the time Therese got dressed into a Black Tracksuit and Red Coat, packed the Bags and waited for the Taxi and got to the Hospital, it was almost Six in the Morning. Therese arrived at the Hospital to see Janine and Harge on one side of the Waiting Room while Carol was sitting on the other. Therese sat down beside Carol. 

"Is there any News on her yet?" Therese asked as she took a crying Carol into her Arms. 

Carol calmed herself before talking to Therese. 

"They managed to drain all of the Water out from her Lungs. They are now checking to see if she has Water on the Brain." Carol said.

"Did Harge or Janine say anything about how it happened or why she was left out?" Therese whispered. 

"No. I'm too scared to find out." 

"Do you want to try and find out together?" 

"I think that might be best. Oh I haven't the Strength." 

Harge left to go for a Walk around so Carol and Therese went to see how Janine was doing. They sat on either side of her. 

"Carol, Therese, I am so sorry that this happened." 

"Janine, what happened?" Therese asked straight up. 

"Alright, I need to say this before Harge comes back. After Carol went back to her Room, Harge went down to the Bar for a Drink." 

"Oh no." Carol said. 

"I swear, I didn't know he got Drunk like that. Anyway, after a few Hours or so, when Rindy went to Sleep, he must've forgotten about Rindy and I because he brought another Woman up to the Room. I was so angry at him, she left and he started shouting. Rindy woke up and begged him to be quiet but I guess he got so angry that........" 

"That what?" Therese asked. 

"He tried to hit Rindy, I pushed him out of the way and told her to run. I guess she went looking for you and went to where she last saw you?" Janine said. 

"I swear, I'm going to take him to Court." Carol said. 

"If you don't then I fucking will." Therese said. 

"I'm going to have to leave him, this isn't right. This is the Number you can Contact me on if you need a Witness?" Janine said as she got a Pen and Paper from the Small Table and wrote down her Number. 

"How did you Two even meet?" Carol asked. 

"Christmas Company Party, he swept me off of my Feet." 

Harge came back in and sat near the Women. 

"Girl Talk I suppose?" Harge asked as he crossed his Arms. 

"We're talking about you being Single." Janine said.

"I'm not Single?" Harge asked. 

Janine got up and lightly hugged Therese and Carol goodbye.

"You are now Pig." Janine said as she walked out the Door without even looking at Harge.

Harge angrily looked over at Therese and Carol.

"Well.... That's that." Carol said to Harge.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Harge asked. 

"You're not worth talking to." Therese said to Harge as she sat next to Carol, holding her Hand. 

"How fucking dare you-" Harge started.

Carol interrupted him.

"HARGE! DON'T YOU FUCKING START! OUR DAUGHTER COULD BE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! SHE WAS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY LAST NIGHT!" Carol snapped.

Harge had a shocked look on his Face as Therese took Carol in her Arms once more. There was a Bathroom nearby so Therese helped a very shaken Carol get dressed into her Blue Jean's, Grey T-Shirt and Red Jumper in there. Carol sat on the closed Toilet Seat, put her Head in her Hands and began to cry again. Therese Knelt down in front of her, hugged her and began to cry too.

"I know, just cry it all out." Therese whispered. 

"I promise that I am going to take him to Court." 

"I will be right behind you. Do you want me to call Abby?"

"To be honest, that might be best, I don't think I have the Strength to do anything right now." 

"The only thing you have to do right now is be there for Rindy. Don't even think about me or much less Harge." 

Carol gave her a Kiss on the Head and then looked right into her Eyes. 

"I love you so much Therese." 

"I love you too." 

Therese put Carol's Clothes into the Bag and walked with her Back to the Waiting Room to see a Doctor just going in there. He was Tall, Dark with Blond Short Hair. 

"Carol and Harge?" He asked.

"Yes, that's us." Carol said as she took Therese's Hand and sat down with Harge. "This is Therese, she is my Partner." 

The Doctor pulled up a Chair and sat in front of them, shaking each of their Hands.

"My name is Dr. Chris Letissier, your Daughters Head Scan results have come back all clear. There is no Water or any type of Fluid on her Brain but she is still unconscious. We don't know if she will make it through the Day due to the amount of Water she swallowed. It is just a Waiting Game but if she does pull through then it is likely that she will make a full recovery. The Nurses are still checking her over and you should be free to go in and join her soon." The Doctor said.

The Doctor left and the Three of them didn't know what to say. 

"Can you go and tell Abby now, I really think she should know?" Carol asked Therese.

"Yes, of course." Therese replied. 

Therese left Carol and Harge alone to go and call Abby from the Wall Phone. 

"Hello?" Abby asked as she answered her Phone. 

"Abby? It's Therese." 

"Is everything alright?" 

"Well yes and no."

Therese proceeded to tell Abby of Rindy's Accident and what the Doctor told them. 

"What? Oh my God." Abby said as she began to panic. "Do you need me out there?"

"I think it would help Carol if you could get some time off? We are at The Hospital Lagny." 

"I will sort something out, how is Carol doing?"

"Not good at all, she's very upset. She couldn't even make this call to you." 

"I understand, thank you for calling me."

"I'll talk to you later Abby."

"Talk to you then." Abby said as they both hung up the Phone.

Therese went back to The Waiting Room and saw Carol and Harge sitting at opposite ends of the Room from each other, refusing to talk to each other.

"Abby said she will try and come out to us when she can." Therese mentioned.

"I think I would need that." Carol said. 

"I think you and Harge need to make an effort to be nice to each other for Rindy's sake." 

"I will when we go into the Room, otherwise I want nothing to do with him." 

Dr. Letissier walked back into the Waiting Room.

"You can go in and see her now if you want?" 

"Thank you." Harge said. 

"Harge, I think that you and Carol should go in first? I'll be in afterwards?" Therese asked.

"It's fine with me." Harge said. 

"Alright." Carol said. 

Therese sat back down on the Chair in The Waiting Room as Carol and Harge went in to see their Daughter lying there, hooked up to Machines. Therese went to get Harge, herself and Carol Coffee and Sandwiches from the Shop. When she went to the Room, she saw Carol and Harge sitting on both Sides of Rindy, crying, talking to her and touching her Hands. Therese's Heart sank to her Stomach. Hours had passed with Harge, Carol and Therese barely eating anything. Harge had decided to clear his Head and go for another Walk. Therese tried talking to Rindy while Carol looked on. Therese and Carol were both rubbing Rindy's Hands. 

"Mé Dítě, can you hear me? I love you so much. You are one of the best things that ever happened to me. Please don't leave us." 

"Therese is right Rindy, you can't leave us. I can't wait to take you Home. It will be just me, you and Therese if she wants?" Carol said as she took Rindy's Hand to her Mouth and kissed it.

"I want to. Rindy, I want to live with you, play with you and love you." 

"We will be a Family Rindy, you are going to get through this. You have too. Please pull through my Darling." 

Rindy began to stir for a few moments and gently opened her Eyes to look at Carol.

"Mommy?" 


	15. I Have A Surprise

The Hospital decided to keep Rindy in Hospital for a few Days just to keep her under Observation. Even though their Holiday would've been over soon, the Hotel offered to extended their stay free of Charge and Refund their Money from their Original stay. Carol had told Harge that she planned to take him to Court, he didn't take the News very well and went back to New York once he knew that Rindy was going to be alright. Carol had sorted it out with her Lawyer and the Judge that they could stay for more Days. Abby and Genevieve still didn't arrive yet but were planning to do so soon. Therese and Carol decided to not tell Rindy that Abby and Gen were coming over and keep it a surprise for her. Therese had also since contacted her Sister's and told them what happened. Carol was staying at the Hospital with Rindy while Therese stayed at their Hotel but was up early every Morning to see Rindy and back again late at Night. Therese decided that she should get something sweet for Rindy to eat in the Morning so she went down to the Restaurant and got Rindy, herself and Carol a Minnie Mouse shaped Pancake each. Therese went to Reception to try and organise a surprise for Rindy. Since Rindy's Room was Private and had a Shower, Carol had her Showers in there but Rindy was very nervous about going near Water again. Carol had to slowly help her get over her Fears but there was still a bit of a long way to go. This Morning, Carol had decided to let Rindy Sleep in a little and go for a Shower herself. While Carol was in the Shower, Therese had stopped at the Hospital Shop for Orange Juice, then arrived in Rindy's Room, sat down beside Rindy, brushing her Hair and holding her Hand. Rindy slowly woke up. 

"Hi Therese." Rindy said in a Sleepy Voice. 

"Good Morning Rindy. Did you Sleep alright?" 

"A little bit, I kept having Nightmares last Night and Mommy had to come into my Bed with me." 

"Oh no, what happened?" 

"It was just Daddy shouting at me and he tried to hit me, every time he tried, I kept waking up. Every time I fell back to Sleep I kept having that Dream." 

"Oh my Baby, does your Mommy know?" 

"Yes." 

"What did she say?" 

"That he will stop shouting at me but I might have to spend more time away from him for a little while." 

"How do you feel about that?" 

"I don't want too because he's my Daddy but Mommy says there are some things that he needs to work on." 

"Well that's true Rindy but just remember that your Mommy and I love you very much." 

"I know."

"Are you hungry?"

"Really hungry." 

"Well I have something that will help." 

Therese took out the Pancakes and Orange Juice for Rindy and put it on a Plate, that was left over from the Night before, for her. Therese brought the Table over to Rindy, they both started taking pieces off of their own Pancakes and started eating them.

"Thank you Therese."

Carol came out of the Shower, dried her Hair in the Bathroom and saw Therese sitting there in her Blue Jeans, Pink T-Shirt and Red Checkered Shirt. Carol and Rindy were still in their White Pyjamas. 

"Good Morning my Darlings." Carol said. 

"Good Morning." Therese said as she walked up to Carol, gave her a Kiss and sat back down again.

"Good Morning Mommy." Rindy said as her Mother gave her a Kiss on the Head.

Therese handed Carol her Water and Pancake as she sat down on the other Seat next to Rindy.

"Thank you. Darling I got some good News from the Nurse this Morning, you can come Home tomorrow." Carol said with a Smile on her Face. 

"I can?" Rindy asked with excitement.

"Yes you can." Carol said. 

"That's so great." Therese said. 

Carol gave Therese a Look and it was like Therese knew what she was thinking. They never asked Rindy for her side of the Story yet. Therese nodded to give Carol the go ahead to ask her the Question. 

"Rindy, Therese and I need to know what happened to you that Night. Do you remember what happened that Day all?" Carol asked.

Rindy thought for a few moments. 

"I remember us being in Disneyland, then us having Dinner. I remember seeing Daddy and Janine, then Daddy going away for a little bit. Then I remember me and Janine talking about our Favourite Movies, School and Toys. After I went to Sleep, Daddy was shouting at Janine and he tried to hit me but Janine pushed him away." 

"Do you remember what he said?" Therese asked.

"He was mumbling a lot because he was Drunk."

"Go on Darling, what else do you remember?" Carol asked.

"Janine told me to run so I ran to find you because I couldn't remember how to get to our Place. I wanted to see if you were still down at the Pool. I think I wanted to look into it and that's all I remember."

"Well, you did a very good job in telling us that, I'm very proud of you Darling. I need to know this, has he tried to hit you before or has he ever hit you?"

"No." Rindy said. 

"Are you sure? You know you can tell us anything?" Therese asked. "Has he ever shouted at you for no reason?"

Rindy started to get a bit Emotional.

"He shouts all the time so I just go up to my room and Play."

Rindy admitting that made Carol's and Therese's Stomach Sink. 

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Carol asked.

"He told me not too or else."

"Or else what?" Therese asked.

"He might hurt me." 

"Darling, you need to now tell us everything he does." Carol said as she brushed the Tears back from Rindy's Face. "Promise?"

"I promise Mommy."

The Mood in the Room had now dipped so Therese tried to bring it back to a Lighter Subject.

"Is there anything else you want to do when we go back to Disneyland?" 

"Just meet Minnie and Goofy."

"Well we promised that we will do our very best to help you meet them. What do you like about them?" Carol asked.

"Well Goofy is funny and Minnie is pretty and sweet." Rindy said.

Carol decided she should get Dressed into the Clothes that Therese brought her. She got dressed in the Bathroom into a Grey T-Shirt, Dark Blue Jeans and her Red Jumper. She came back to Rindy and saw that Therese had climbed up on the Bed to be beside her, cuddling her too. 

"I could just look at that all Day." Carol said with a Beaming Smile.

Dr. Letissier entered into the Room.

"Excuse me Carol? Would you come with me please?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Carol said with concern.

Carol followed the Doctor out into the Hallway.

"We have a Couple of Visitors here for you, an Abby and Genevieve Gerhard, do you know them?"

"Yes, oh my God. Thank you."

Carol walked down the Hallway to Reception and saw her Best Friend standing their. Abby had Short, Wine Red Wavy Hair and was wearing a Grey Suit. Gen had Chin Length, Wavy Black Hair and was wearing a Light Blue Suit. Carol ran into Abby's Arms.

"Oh Carol, I'm so sorry we couldn't get here sooner." Abby said.

"It's not a problem, you're here now. Thank you Girls so much for coming." Carol said as she hugged Gen too.

"How is she? Has Harge gone back?" Gen asked.

"He went back yesterday thankfully and she is doing fine. Therese is with her now." 

Carol walked Abby and Gen back to Rindy's Room to surprise her. The look on Rindy's Face when they walked through the Door was priceless. Unfortunately Rindy was told to rest herself by the Doctor's so she couldn't be up and running around. Abby and Gen both hugged Rindy tightly after they hugged Therese.

"Here Rindy, we got you a few things." Abby said as she sat on the Bed, next to Rindy and gave her the big Bag of Presents. 

Rindy opened her Presents which were a Minnie Mouse Teddy, Mickey Mouse Shoes, Donald Duck Pants, Daisy Duck Coat, Pluto Sunglasses and Goofy T-Shirt.

"I love them so much, thank you." Rindy said. 

Therese had bought Board Games for Rindy a Couple of Days ago so they all sat around playing them. Carol had bought everyone Sandwiches with Tea and Coffee while Rindy had Toast with Butter and Water. After a little while more of playing some Games, Carol and Abby decided to take a Walk together to catch up. 

"So how have you been doing?" Abby asked as they walked outside the Hospital. 

"In all honesty, not good. I've been such a nervous wreck over this whole thing and Harge certainly didn't help." 

"How has Therese been?" 

"I couldn't have asked for a better Person to be by my Side. The Doctor came in the Second Day we were here and asked us to go through what happened? After we told him, he said that if Therese didn't act quick and give her CPR, Rindy could've been Dead." Carol said as she cried. 

Abby gave Carol a Hug. 

"There, there. Rindy is now fine, that's all that matters right now. So Therese saved Rindy's Life?" Abby asked as they continued on walking.

"Yeah and refuses to believe it. I kept trying to say it to her but I don't think she wants to think about it."

"Well she will talk about it when she's ready. I'm really glad you found her." 

"You have no idea how glad I am too. I love her so much." 

"She loves you too, from the moment I met her and the way she looked at you, I could see it. So what are you going to do with Harge?" 

"Take him to Court, I am not letting him near Rindy until he cleans up his Act. Even if he does I refuse to let her live with him. He's a Lying, Cheating, Abusive Bastard. I don't want to talk about him right now, where are you Guys staying?" 

"Where you Guys are, I'm sure Gen is just as much as a Disney Fan as Rindy so she begged me to let her stay there." 

"It's like you Substituted One for another." Carol joked. 

"Did Rindy at least enjoy her day at Disneyland?" 

"She did, Therese actually saved her Life twice because Rindy left us when we were having Lunch to go follow Donald and Daisy Duck, then she accidentally walked in front of the Train. Luckily we spotted her and Therese ran for her. I was frozen in Fear." 

"I think I would've been too? Come on, let's go back in." 

Abby and Carol walked back in to find Gen waiting outside Rindy's Room. 

"They're just doing a few last Check Ups on Rindy." Gen said. 

Carol walked into the Room while Abby waited outside. Dr. Letissier was just finishing up when Carol came in the Room and she saw Therese sitting beside Rindy, holding her Hand. 

"Is everything alright?" Carol asked.

"Everything is good, she will be ready to go Home tomorrow Morning. I will be back to check on her later." Dr. Letissier said as he left. 

"Thank you." Carol said as she sat on the Arm of the Chair that Therese was sitting on. 

Abby and Gen came back into the Room, they all sat around Rindy, they chatted with her and played Games with her. Therese was called out by Dr. Letissier and he showed her who arrived at Reception. Therese didn't tell anyone of her Surprise, especially not Rindy. Rindy looked out to the Hallway, then saw Goofy and Minnie standing outside her Room with Balloons for her. She let out a little Squeal of excitement which Therese caught with her Camera. Carol, Gen and Abby had a Surprised look on their Faces. 

"Minnie! Goofy! Oh my Gosh." Rindy said.

Minnie and Goofy went into Rindy's Room, they gave Carol the Balloons and Rindy a hug. The Characters began to Talk to Rindy in their Voices, which they all loved. Therese started talking some more Photos. Carol pulled Therese into the Hallway. 

"Did you do this?" Carol asked.

"I did. I couldn't see Rindy go Home without meeting them." 

Carol pulled Therese in for a Passionate Kiss and hugged her tightly. 

"I love you so much Therese, I mean it. I don't want to ever lose you."

"You will never lose me, I love you too, so much." 


	16. Let's Enjoy What We Have

Abby and Gen were sitting in the Waiting Room while Therese was in Rindy's Room getting her ready with Carol. 

"Are you ready Darling?" Carol asked.

"Yes Mommy, I can't wait." 

"What do you want to do when we get back?" Therese asked.

"I don't know?" Rindy thought. 

"How about we just go into Paris and do an Aquarium for the Day with Abby and Gen?" Carol offered. "Then tomorrow we can go back to Disneyland?" 

"Ok." Rindy said. 

"Do Abby and Gen know about this?" Therese joked. 

"They'll probably just end up following us." Carol Laughed.

Dr. Letissier came in to discharge Rindy, Carol and Therese bought him Chocolates and Flowers to say thank you. 

"These are very Beautiful, thank you. It's time for you to go now Rindy, it's been a pleasure getting to know you." 

"Thank you Doctor for taking care of me." Rindy said as she ran to him for a Hug in which he reciprocated. 

Carol and Therese gave him a Hug also, then Carol lifted Rindy into her Arms and they went to the Waiting Room. Abby and Gen were waiting Patiently for Rindy. Rindy ran into Abby's Arms for a Hug and then Gen's. The Five of them left the Hospital together then each got their own Taxi back to the Hotel. Since it was quite early and they had no Breakfast, they all decided to get Pancakes in the Restaurant before heading up to their Room. Therese was already in her Blue Jeans, Red Shirt, Black Boots and Black Coat and Carol was already in her Black Shirt, Dark Blue Jeans, Black Boots and Red Coat. Rindy got dressed into the Clothes that Abby and Gen got her and a Black Coat that her Mommy got her. 

"Are you ready to go Rindy?" Therese asked.

"I just need to Brush my Teeth before we go." 

Rindy went to Brush her Teeth and she was ready to go. Carol brought Rindy's Stroller with them and they met Abby, who was wearing a Pink Jumper, Brown T-Shirt and Brown Pants, at Reception.

"Where's Gen?" Carol asked.

"She's just gone to the Bathroom, so she won't be too long more." Abby said.

Gen came out of the Bathroom wearing a Yellow Shirt, Brown Pants and Grey Jumper.

"Where are we going first?" Gen asked.

"Carol and I were thinking Sea Life first?" Therese suggested. 

"Great." Abby said.

"Sounds good to me." Gen said.

They got a Bus Ride to Sea Life and couldn't wait until they got in there. Rindy wanted to see all of the Animals but was still very nervous around Water so she kept close to her Mommy and Therese. Abby noticed Rindy began to get quite nervous so she picked Rindy up in her Arms and walked ahead with Therese, who was taking Photos. 

"There's no reason to be nervous Rindy, I've got you." Abby said.

"You have a way with Kids." Therese said to Abby. 

"I've never really went wanted them but once Gen and Rindy came into my Life, I'm reconsidering it. How about you?" 

"Well Carol and I never really talked about it yet, I kind of want Kids but if Carol doesn't then that ok. I'm happy with just Rindy. Look Rindy, there's an Octopus." 

"Oh my Gosh, look at it Swimming." Rindy said.

Carol and Gen chatted away until they caught up with Rindy, Abby and Therese. 

"Rindy, can you see the Baby Shark?" Gen asked.

"No? Wait, yes, I see it. It's so cute. Mommy can we have one?"

"Let's just stick with a Cat for now." Carol Laughed. 

They decided to walk around a bit more to see what they could find. Therese took the Stroller from Carol and Carol took Rindy from Abby. 

"Look Mommy, what's that Blue Fish called?"

"That's called a Royal Blue Tang. I really love the Colours." 

"Rindy do you see these?" Therese asked. 

"Yeah, what are they?" 

"Those are called Seahorses and Pipefish. It's the Male Seahorses who carry the Babies instead." 

"That's cool but how?" Rindy asked.

"Oh, I'm not too sure." Therese replied.

"Can we go and see the Turtles now Mommy?" Rindy asked her Mom.

"Of course Darling, I'm going to let you Walk now ok?"

"Ok, I'll try." 

Rindy was nervous but with the Help of everyone around her, she was getting better bit by bit. 

"I see the Turtles Rindy." Gen said after they searched for Ten Minutes. 

Gen picked Rindy up in her Arms and showed the Turtles to Rindy. 

"Oh look at the Baby Turtles." Rindy said with Glee. 

"I think those are called Terrapins?" Abby wondered. 

Rindy seemed so interested in the Turtles that she hadn't noticed Gen slowly put her down in front of the Water. Gen, Abby, Carol and Therese slowly backed away from Rindy, watching her for a few minutes until Rindy realised what happened and began to cry. Carol Walked over to pick Rindy up. Rindy clung to her Mommy, crying her Eyes out. 

"I'm sorry Darling, you were doing so good." Carol said. "How about we get something to eat?" 

"Yes please." Rindy said as she wiped away her Tears.

They went to the Restaurant inside the Aquarium and the Waitress came to take their Order. 

"Can I have the Crab Meat and Avocado Salad? Rindy will have the Pirates Pasta please too with a Coke for the Two of us." Carol asked.

"I will have the Bowl of Gumbo with a Club Orange please?" Gen asked. 

"I'll have the same." Abby said.

"I will have the Shrimp Parmesan Pasta with Fries please and a Club Orange." Therese said.

"I'll be back soon with your Drinks." The Waitress said.

"Did your Lawyer say anything about when the Court Hearing will be?" Therese asked Carol. 

"He's hoping for next Month but he will let me know when we get Home." 

"Mommy can we back to Disneyland tomorrow please?" Rindy begged her Mother. 

"Of course but I'm not sure if Aunt Gen can contain her excitement?" Carol joked. 

"Oh, no, I definitely can't. I've been begging Abby to go ever since we got together." Gen admitted. 

"Every single Day Carol, I swear that to you. She has been begging me every single Day." Abby said as she teased Gen.

"How long are you Guys together actually?" Therese asked.

"Together for Four Years and Married for almost One Year." Gen replied. 

The Waitress came back with their Drinks, then a Colouring Book and Colouring Pencils for Rindy.

"Are you going to do anything for your Anniversary?" Carol asked.

"We are going to Disney World in Florida." Abby said. "I couldn't keep it as a Surprise, I told her the Minute I booked it."

The Waitress came back with their Food and since they were all hungry, they all tucked in, not leaving any Piece of Food left behind. Abby and Gen insisted on paying for the whole lot and wouldn't give in. Rindy sat in the Stroller as Gen pushed it. Rindy was excited to see the rest of the Animals. They went to see The Frogs, Starfish, Beluga Whales, Whale Sharks, Sea Lions, Penguins, Lobsters, Bamboo Shark, Eels, Great Hammerhead Sharks, Crabs, Hippos, Jellyfish, Piranhas and Stingrays. Rindy was pretty tired so she fell asleep in the Stroller. Gen and Abby decided to take Rindy from Carol and Therese, just to give them a Break. Carol and Therese decided to go Shopping in La Vallée Shopping Village. Although everything in there was Beautiful, they couldn't take their Eyes off of each other. They broke away after a little while to do their own Shopping, Therese decided to look at stuff in Armani. Therese got Carol a Rose Gold-Tone Stainless Steel Necklace. Carol got Therese a Twisted Charm Gold Necklace from Givenchy. They found each other after nearly a Half an Hour of looking. 

"I got a Surprise for you." Therese said after she kissed Carol.

"Really? I got one for you too." Carol said after she brushed Therese's Hair behind her Ear. 

"Want to wait until we get back?" 

"Sounds good to me."

"Come on, let's go back and find the others."

Carol took Therese by the Hand and walked back to the Aquarium to see if they could find Abby, Gen and Rindy. They couldn't find them after a while and got a bit worried until Rindy ran up behind them. 

"You Little Rogue." Therese started as she picked up Rindy and began to Tickle her. "Were you trying to scare us?"

"Maybe." Rindy said as she Laughed. "We were following you for a while." 

Gen and Abby met with them. 

"I'm surprised you couldn't see us." Gen Laughed.

"Maybe you need Glasses?" Abby teased. 

There was a Waffle Stand outside the Aquarium and they decided to go out, get some Waffles and lay down on the Grass because it was a Dry Day. Rindy, Carol and Therese had theirs with Nutella while Abby and Gen had theirs with Sugar sprinkled on. They sat on the Grass, Talking and Laughing away with each other. These were the Days they lived for. 


	17. How About It?

After eating their Waffles and talking for a while, they decided to head back and relax in the Restaurant. They hopped on the Bus back to Disneyland and then got the Train back to their Hotel. Abby was cuddling Gen while Therese and Rindy were cuddling Carol on the way back. There was a Bar near the Restaurant so Carol had decided to get Rindy 7UP, herself and Therese Red Wine then Abby and Gen a White Wine. Therese helped bring down the Drinks while Abby, Gen and Rindy went to go look for a Table to be Seated at. They all then took turns going up to get their Food. Carol got Rindy Sausages, Fries and Chicken Nuggets while she got herself a Chicken Chasseur, Therese had Smoked Haddock with Potatoe Gratin, Gen had Creamy Chicken Tikka Masala and Abby had Classic Beef Bourguinon. Carol noticed Rindy was getting a bit down after they ate their Dinner. 

"Darling, how about we go to the Shop later and we can get Snacks? Maybe watch a Movie later too?" Carol asked. 

Rindy instantly perked up. 

"Yes please Mommy." 

"Well I didn't Sleep great last Night so I'll be going right to Bed in a Minute." Abby said. 

"Make that Two of us but will we be seeing you Guys tomorrow?" Gen asked. 

"Sure, we promised Rindy we'd take her back to the Park tomorrow anyway." Therese said. 

For Dessert, Rindy, Gen and Therese had a Slice of Strawberry Mousse Cake while Carol and Abby a Slice of Red Velvet Cake. Carol and Therese decided to pay for Dinner. They sat at their Table for a little while longer to Talk but the Tiredness was sitting in with Abby and Gen so they decided to Head up to their Room. Carol, Therese and Rindy decided to go to the Hotel Shop to get Snacks for the Night. Carol decided to go and get some Drinks for their Room so herself and Rindy went to have a look. Therese got a Basket and went around the Shop looking for snacks by herself when she felt someone watching her. She turned around to see a Young Woman, in her Twenties, with really Short Brown Hair, wearing a Black Tracksuit watching her. Therese watched as the Woman walked towards her but knew what was going to happen and didn't have any interest. Little did Therese know that Carol was also watching. 

"Hi, I'm Justine and I think you're very Beautiful." Justine said as she slowly ran her Hand up and down Therese's Arm. 

"Thank you. My Girlfriend thinks so too." Therese admitted. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." 

"Oh, it's alright a Compliment is a Compliment at the end of the Day." 

Carol watched the Interaction between Therese and Justine but she couldn't hear anything. She felt the Jealousy rising up inside of her but tried to not let it show. Carol walked up to the other side of Therese, while Rindy followed, then Carol held Therese's Hand tight. 

"I got us Drinks." Carol said while knowing that Justine was watching her every move. 

"Great, I got us Oreos, Popcorn, Snickers, Twinkies, Cheez Whiz and Marshmallow Peeps because I know Rindy likes them all." Therese said to Carol, just before she turned to Justine. "It was nice to meet you." 

Therese, Carol and Rindy quickly turned around and walked away towards the Cashier. 

"Who was she?" Carol asked. 

"Justine, I honestly have no idea who she is, she just came up and started flirting with me." Therese said. 

Therese paid for the Snacks while Carol paid for the Drinks, then they walked back up to their Room together with Rindy holding both of their Hands. Rindy was very excited to have a Movie Night with her Mommy and Therese, so excited to the point that she took the Key out of her Mommy's Purse, ran ahead of them and opened the Door. The door closed behind her but luckily Therese had a Spare Key and opened the Door for them. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Carol said as she chased after Rindy, who was jumping on the Couch. 

"You can't catch me." Rindy teased. 

Carol and Therese ran after Rindy, who was running around the Room. Carol caught Rindy, scooped her up in her Arms, sat down on the Couch with Therese and they both began to tickle her. 

"I think you have to realise Darling that you can never outrun me." Carol teased Rindy. 

"Yes Mommy." 

"Your Mommy is right Rindy, she's very fast. Understand?" Therese asked. 

"Yes Mommy." Rindy Laughed. 

Carol and Therese stopped Tickling her when they heard what she said. 

"Yes Mommy?" Carol asked. 

"Well Therese is like my Mommy, she loves me and takes care of me in the same way you do?" Rindy Questioned. 

"Well I would love it if you called Therese Mommy but it's you and Therese that get to decide that." Carol said. 

Therese thought for a few moments. 

"How about Mom?" Therese asked. 

"Mom? Mom's good for me, thanks Mom." Rindy said as she ran into her Room to get Dressed into her Pyjamas. 

Carol moved closer to Therese. 

"I'm so proud of you." Carol said as she kissed Therese on the Cheek, making her Blush.

"Well I learned from the best, come on, let's get Dressed."

Therese took Carol by the Hand and walked with her into their Room. The Two of them got Dressed into their Red Pyjamas, then Rindy came into their Room, also Dressed in her Red Pyjamas. 

"Like Mommies like Daughter." Rindy joked. 

Therese ran up to Rindy and scooped her up into her Arms. 

"Do you want to try and have a Bath? Your Mommy and I will be right beside you if it helps?" Therese asked Rindy. 

"I think you'll have to Darling? It's better than putting it off." Carol said. 

Rindy thought for a few moments.

"Alright but promise you won't leave me?" Rindy asked.

"We'll never leave you." Carol said as she walked over to Rindy and gave her a Kiss on the Head. 

"I promise." Therese said. 

Carol ran the Bath in Rindy's Room while Therese played with Rindy on her Bed. 

"The Bath is ready." Carol said. 

Therese helped Rindy get undressed.

Carol made Rindy's Bath with lots of Soap and Bubbles. Carol picked up Rindy and helped her slowly get into the Bath. They could both see that Rindy was afraid but she was determined to get over her Fear. Rindy sat in the Bath, not moving for a few Minutes. 

"You're doing so well." Therese reassured Rindy.

"We're so proud of you." Carol said. "Do you want to try and wash yourself?" 

"Can you do it please?" Rindy asked her Mommy. 

"Alright but you'll have to try and do it yourself soon." 

Carol picked up the Soap and began to wash her Daughter.

"Do you know how to wash your own Hair?" Therese asked. 

"Not yet." Rindy said. 

"Well once your Mommy is done, then I'll wash it for you." 

Once Carol finished washing Rindy, Therese took the Shower Hose down and began to wash Rindy's Hair with the Shampoo and Conditioner. Rindy was still quite nervous and it showed but she held her Ground. Once Therese was finished, Rindy sat in the Bath for another few Minutes.

"Can I get out now please?" Rindy asked.

"Of course." Carol said just before she got a Towel and helped Rindy out of the Bath.

Their Hotel Phone rang and Therese went to go and answer it. Carol sat with her Daughter on her Bed, dried her, put Powder on her and got her Dressed back into her Pyjamas. When Therese was finished on the Phone, she went into her own room and found Carol drying Rindy's Hair in there.

"That was Martha, she's getting up for Work now and just called to see how Rindy was." Therese said.

"Did she say anything about the Baby?" Carol asked.

"The Baby is doing fine, it's the right size and everything." Therese said as she sat down beside Carol.

"Now Darling, let's go and watch a Movie, you get to pick."

Therese went to go put the Sweets into a Bowl while Carol flicked through the Channels for Rindy to see what Movies are on.

"Lady And The Tramp please." Rindy pleaded. 

"Lady And The Tramp it is then." Carol said. 

Carol pulled a spare Blanket from Rindy's Wardrobe while Therese placed down some Pillows in front of the Couches. The Three of them all Cuddled up together in front of the TV, watching their Movie. 

"Mommy, can we get a Dog like Tramp?" Rindy asked.

"You can have anything you want except for that Shark you wanted today." 

It was getting quite late so Rindy ended up falling asleep on Therese's Lap but she left her there until the end of the Movie. Carol gave Rindy a Kiss on the Head just before Therese put Rindy into her Bed. Therese came back to Carol cleaning up and she decided to help her. Therese noticed that Carol got unusually quiet as they went into their Room. 

They both laid down on the Covers of their Bed, just looking at each other.

"What's wrong?" Therese asked. 

"I'm sorry, I just got jealous earlier because of Justine." 

"Why?"

"I think it's just because I got worried that I'll lose you?" 

Therese took Carol's Face in her Hands, brought her closer, Kissed her and looked right into her Eyes. 

"You'll never lose me, I will always be here for you, no matter what happens."

"I know. I'm sorry." 

"Don't be, I kind of liked it that you got Jealous."

"Oh really?" Carol Laughed. 

"Do you ever think about our Future?" 

"Yes, it's the only thing I can imagine."

Therese took Carol by the Hand and brought it to Therese's Stomach. 

"Me too but what if there was a Baby in there?" 

Carol lied Therese on her Back and began to kiss her Stomach.

"It'll be so loved then." 


	18. I Only Want You

"Wait." Carol said as she looked up at Therese. "You're not Pregnant are you?" 

Therese let out a light Laugh. 

"Not yet but I can be if you want me to be?" Therese Smiled and bit her Lip as she realized what Carol was doing. 

Carol Kissed her way down Therese's Abdomen, making Therese moan. 

"Well maybe we both could but for now, I want it to be just you and me." Carol said as she began to tug at Therese's Pants. "Do you want this?" 

"I just want you." Therese whispered. 

Carol slowly took off Therese's Pants and threw them to the Floor. She gave Therese a light Lick in the Centre, which made Therese's Body Jolt, then Carol made her way back up Therese's Body, Unbuttoning her Top along the way. Therese sat up slightly so she could help take it off, then laid back down. 

"I will give you everything you will ever want." Carol whispered as she stroked Therese's Hot, Wet Centre with her Fingers. 

Carol deeply kissed Therese, light moans were shared between them. Carol Kissed and bit her Way from Therese's Neck down to her Breasts. Carol took Therese's Nipple in her Mouth, swirling it, licking it and biting it. Therese was enjoying Carol as she made her way from one Breast to the other, biting it, swirling it and licking it, making it as hard as the other. Carol Bit and Kissed her way back down Therese's Begging Body. Carol teased her way down to Therese's Centre, Therese could barely take it. Carol began to taste Therese for all she had to give, Carol began to drown herself in Therese, not wanting to miss anything from her. Therese was needing to be pleasured from Carol, she wouldn't have it any other way. The Sweat was dripping down Therese and onto Carol, who was determined to make Therese feel as good as she deserves. Carol tasted everything Therese had to offer, she could hear Therese pleading for her to go Faster and Harder, so she did as her Lover pleaded. Therese's Legs tightened around Carol's Head as she took her Hair in her Hand. Therese brought Carol back up her Body and saw the confused look on Carol's Face, she had Carol lay beside her, turned to her and brought Carol's Hand down her Body. Therese rested one Leg on Carol as Carol began to slowly insert her Ring and Middle Finger inside of Therese. They couldn't help but look inside of each other's Eyes as Carol got the Motions just right. Carol, with her other Arm that Therese was lying on, brought Therese closer and began to Kiss her. Carol loved the Feeling of being inside Therese and Therese loved the Feeling of Carol being inside of her. Therese's Moans became Higher and she couldn't take the Desperation of wanting Carol to make her Orgasm. Therese was Grinding hard on Carol, building up the Sensation that would soon come over her. Carol could feel that Therese was close, so she went Faster, Harder and Deeper until Therese had to let go of all that Tension. 

"Oh God! I have to Cum! I'm going to Cum! OOHH GGOODD!!" 

Therese snuggled into Carol and relaxed her Breathing. Carol held Therese tightly in her Arms, not wanting to let her go. After a few moments, Therese began to Kiss Carol lightly on the Neck but Carol knew Therese's Idea. 

"No Angel, not Tonight." 

"Are you sure? Are you ok?" Therese asked as she looked up at Carol.

Carol came down to Therese's Height and leaned over to Kiss her lightly.

"I'm fine, I swear. I just wanted for you to feel loved. I never got to really thank you for saving Rindy's Life." Carol said. 

"So you wanted to say thank you by Fucking me?" Therese joked.

Carol Laughed along with her. 

"No, I don't know how to say thank you properly." 

"You don't need too, you and Rindy are the best things that ever happened to me. I'll do anything for you Two." 

Therese began to Shiver lightly as it was Cold. 

"Are you Cold? Do you want to get under the Covers?" 

"I was thinking of maybe going for a Bath? Care to join me?" 

"Always. Do you want a Drink?"

"Red Wine sounds good."

Therese got up, put on a White Robe and ran the Bath in their Bathroom. Carol came in and placed the Two Wine Glasses down on the Small, White Drawer that was right next to the Bath. Carol got undressed in their Room and got into the Bath first, then Therese got in and leaned back onto Carol.

"This is Divine." Carol said as she relaxed.

"I know, it was so Cold outside." Therese said.

All they could do was Smile as they spent this time together. As they sat together, Drinking their Drinks and chatting away, there has been a burning Question that's been on Carol's Mind the last few Days. 

"Therese?"

"Yes?" 

"Do you ever want to get Married?"

Therese sat up, took a Drink and turned to Face Carol, sitting down in front of her.

"To be honest, I could never really tell."

"Oh." Carol said as she let out a Disappointed Sigh. 

"Until I met you." Therese said as Carol's Mood instantly perked up. "I don't know what it is about you that is making me want to marry you but I do. When I first heard about you and Abby, I'll admit, it scared me but I couldn't help myself. I know you made a mistake but I love you so much. I want to grow old with you." 

Therese leaned forward to passionately Kiss Carol. Carol held Therese's Face in her Hands and couldn't help but look at her.

"I'm so happy. You will never have to worry about Abby and I, we were never really a thing to begin with. There is nobody else I'd rather Love in this entire World than you. I love you so much. Remember when we were talking about having Children?"

"Yes?"

"I really want more but are you sure you want them?"

"Of course but not right away. In the Future when we have a Place to ourselves, when we're Married and I have a more stable Job."

"Well you don't have to worry about that right now."

"So how many more Children do you want?" 

"Oh not too many, I want to keep my Sanity." Carol joked. 

"At least we're on the same Boat then." 

Therese leaned back into Carol's Arms and laid there in Silence for a while.

"Angel, have you ever wondered if you have other Family besides your Sister's?"

"Yeah, many times actually but we never really talked about it before. Dorothy and I tried to Talk to Martha about it before but she didn't want to talk about it. I never asked why but always wondered if we did have more Family. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. I had a feeling you would've wanted too but you have a Right to know where you come from, whether Martha says so or not."

"I know, she's just a Tough Nut to crack." 

"I think you're Parents would've been very Proud of the Three of you." 

"I'm not so sure, Martha told us they were really Religious so I don't know about me?" 

"Well I'm Proud of you either way." 

"I'm Proud of you too." 

They could hear Rindy crying lightly from her Room so Therese decided to quickly dry off, get dressed back into her Pyjamas and go check on Rindy. 

"Mom?" Rindy asked as Therese sat on Rindy's Bed, rubbing the Tears away from her Eyes. 

"It's me, are you ok?" 

"I just had another Nightmare about that Night again."

Therese took Rindy in her Arms as she cried.

"I know Honey but we will help get you through this."

"Can I Sleep with you and Mommy? Just for tonight?"

Therese thought for a few moments. 

"Alright but just for Tonight." 

Therese took Rindy in her Arms and brought her to hers and Carol's Room. Carol had already dried herself, got dressed into her Pyjamas again and got into Bed. 

"Are you ok my Darling?" Carol asked as Therese put Rindy down next to her.

Therese also got into Bed beside them.

"No, I had another Nightmare again." Rindy said as she curled up to her Mommy. 

"Ok Darling, how about I sing you something? That usually helps if you're Sick." Carol offered.

"Yes please Mommy."

Therese turned on the Lamp beside her and outed the Big Lights while Carol was Singing 'You'll Be In My Heart'.

_Come stop your crying_   
_It will be alright_   
_Just take my hand_   
_And hold it tight_

_I will protect you_   
_From all around you_   
_I will be here_   
_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_   
_You seem so strong_   
_My arms will hold you,_   
_Keep you safe and warm_   
_This bond between us_   
_Can't be broken_   
_I will be here_   
_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_   
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_   
_From this day on_   
_Now and forever more_   
_You'll be in my heart_   
_No matter what they say_   
_You'll be here in my heart_   
_Always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel_   
_They just don't trust what they can't explain_   
_I know we're different, but deep inside us_   
_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_   
_Yes you'll be in my heart_   
_From this day on_   
_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_   
_'Cause what do they know_   
_We need each other, to have, to hold_   
_They'll see in time, I know_

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_   
_I may not be with you_   
_But you got to hold on_   
_They'll see in time, I know_

  
_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_   
_Believe me you'll be in my heart_   
_I'll be there from this day on_   
_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_   
_No matter what they say_   
_You'll be here in my heart_

  
_Always_

_Always I'll be with you_   
_I'll be there for you always_   
_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_   
_Just look over your shoulder_   
_Just look over your shoulder_   
_I'll be there_

  
_Always_

"Thank you Mommy, goodnight, I love you." Rindy said as Therese turned out the Lamp. 

"I love you too Darling. Goodnight. Goodnight Therese." 

"Goodnight Carol, Goodnight Rindy. I love you."

"Goodnight Mom, I love you too."


	19. One More Day

Therese, Rindy and Carol were spending their last Day as a Family together as Abby and Gen went Home the Day before. Rindy had learned to Sleep in her own Bed the last Couple of Nights but was still having those Nightmares so once they got back from their Holidays, Carol and Therese were thinking of getting her to see a Therapist. As it was a Very Cold Day, Rindy got dressed into her Black T-Shirt, Pink Jumper, Blue Jeans, Black Boots, Pink Coat with a White Hat, Scarf and Gloves. Carol put on her Blue Jeans, Red T-Shirt, Black Jumper, Black Boots, Black Coat with a Red Hat, Scarf and Gloves. Therese put on her Blue T-Shirt, Red Jumper, Black Jeans, Grey Boots, Grey Coat with a Blue Hat, Scarf and Coat. All of them also had their Mickey Mouse Ears back on. They could see their Breath in front of them. They hopped on the Train and headed towards the Park. 

"Mommy, can we go see the Animals today?" Rindy asked.

"Of course. What Animals do they have I wonder?" Carol asked.

"I think they have Pumas, Tigers, Lions and Sand Cats?" Therese thought.

"Please don't tell me you're not looking to take one of those away Rindy?" Carol joked.

"Only when I'm Older Mommy." Rindy teased. 

Therese and  Rindy Laughed at Carol's Look  Of Horror on her Face. They got off at their Stop and made their way over to get the Train that they have to get to see the Animals. There were a few families that were also on the Train but  Rindy made sure that she was getting the Front Seat with her Family. The Train took them by the Siberian Tigers and their Cubs, Bengal Tigers, Indochinese Tigers, Malayan Tigers and the South China Tigers with their Cubs. Next they saw the North American Cougars, Florida Panthers and the Argentina Pumas. Rindy was amazed by what she was seeing, Therese kept taking Photos of Rindy, Carol and the Animals. 

"Look Darling, can you see the Lions and their Babies?" Carol asked.

"Oh my gosh, they're so cute." Rindy squealed. 

They saw the Asiatic Lions, Barbary Lions, Congo Lions, Transvaal Lions, East African Lions and the West African Lions. Eventually they got to the Sand Cats and Rindy was so excited. They were lucky to see One Sand Cat because they are Nocturnal Animals and were amazed to find out that they can Bark too. Therese and Carol cuddled each other as they watched their Daughter watched the Animals in Amazement. 

"I remember when my Father used to always take me to see Animals when I was a Young Girl." Carol said. 

"You say that like you're Old." Therese joked. "Have you thought anymore about your Mom?"

"Oh, on and off for a while, I'm still very unsure of what to do." Carol said. 

"Carol, you almost lost Rindy but imagine if you knew she was out there and wanted nothing to do with you? Wouldn't that hurt?" 

"I'd be lost without her but right now she is one of my Main Concerns. I want to focus on her first." 

"Yeah, I understand." Therese lied. 

Rindy sat up on her Mommy's Lap and cuddled her for a bit of warmth. After they visited the Animals, they went to get Lunch at King Ludwig's Castle. The Waiter sat the three of them down on the Balcony, looking over everybody else. The Waiter began to take their Orders. 

"I will have the Tartiflette des Montagnes with a Fanta please." Carol said. 

"I'll have the same." Therese said. 

"The Meal or the Drink?" The Waiter asked.

"All of it, thank you and Rindy will have the Prince's Cheeseburger with Fries and a Coke." Therese said. 

"I will be back soon." The Waiter said as he left.

"Are you looking forward to going back to School Rindy?" Therese asked.

"Kind of? I don't like my Teacher though." 

"Why not?" Carol asked.

"She's just not very nice."

"So is their anybody that you like?" Therese jokingly asked. 

"No." Rindy said while Blushing.

"I hope not, nobody is good enough for our Rindy." Carol teased. 

"I can like whoever I want Mommy, you told me that so why are you asking that?" Rindy asked Proudly while Joking. 

"Yeah Mommy, why are you asking that?" Therese teased Carol.

"I'd be very careful if I were you Two." Carol playfully warned. "What do you like in School now Darling?" 

"Soccer, Drama and Art." Rindy said. "Mom, did you go to School?"

Therese wondered on whether she should tell Rindy the Truth or not. 

"Well, not a School like yours." Therese said.

The Waiter came back with their Drinks.

"What was it like?" Rindy asked.

Carol saw Therese's Reaction so she decided to try and step in.

"Rindy I don't think that Therese-"

"You know what? It's fine, she needs to know." Therese interrupted. "You see Rindy, I was brought up in an Orphanage because my Parents died when I was a Baby, the Orphanage had Nuns that taught us everything so I did technically go to School, just a different type of School." 

"Do you miss your Mommy and Daddy?" Rindy innocently asked.

"Yes, I do. Very much." Therese said. 

"I think they miss you too." Rindy said. 

Therese could feel the Heart Warming Sensation come over her. 

"Here are your Meals." The Waiter said as he put down their Meals.

They ate their Meals in Silence as they were quite hungry. Therese paid for their Lunch and they decided to head off and do a few more things before they called it a Day. They went to Adventure Isle, Discovery Arcade, Frontier Playground, Le Carrousel De Lancelot, Les Voyages De Pinocchio, Mad Hatter's Tea Cups and the Princess Pavilion. In the Princess Pavilion they met, Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas and Mulan. Rindy was having the time of her Life and didn't want it to end. She couldn't help but Smile the entire time, as long as she was happy so were Carol and Therese. It was getting late and Rindy was getting tired but she wanted to stay up for the Parade. All of the Families were there on the Main Street of Disneyland, waiting for the Parade to start. Rindy was sitting down with the rest of the Kids, in front of Carol and Therese. The Parade started and everybody was amazed by the Lights and Characters. A lot of the Characters came up to say hi to Rindy, including Mickey & Minnie, Donald & Daisy, Goofy with Clarabelle & Max, then Pluto, Jiminy Cricket & Pinocchio, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger. Soon after the Parade ended, Carol picked Rindy up in her Arms and carried her then they all sat down on Bench, waiting for the Fireworks to start. The Fireworks started and even though Rindy got a bit scared she loved them just as much as Carol and Therese. After the Fireworks, they decided to go back to their Hotel for the last time and have Dinner. Rindy went to go and find a Seat, Rindy got Water and a Plain Cheese Pizza while Carol & Therese had White Wine and a Quiche each. 

"Do you want Dessert Rindy?" Therese asked.

"Yes, can I go up and see?" Rindy asked.

"Sure, I'll go up with you. Do you want something Carol?" 

"Surprise me." Carol said. 

After a few Minutes, Rindy and Therese came down with a Slice of Chocolate Pound Cake for Therese, a Chocolate Peanut Butter Cup Tart For Rindy and Brownie Bites for Carol. After another Half an Hour of them chatting and eating at the Table, Rindy fell asleep so they took her up to their Room. Therese took Rindy in her Arms and Carol followed. Therese laid Rindy down in her Bed. 

"Goodnight Rindy, I love you." Therese Whispered.

Therese left the Room to let Carol get Rindy dressed. When Carol went into her Room, she saw Therese looking out from the Balcony, dressed in her Pink Pyjamas. Carol got dressed into her Red Pyjamas and noticed that Therese was looking a bit down. Carol came up behind Therese and Kissed her Neck, Therese barely reacted.

"Are you ok? What's on your Mind?" Carol asked. 

"Sorry, nothing, I'm just a bit distracted." Therese lied as she tried to brush it off. "Come on, let's go back in. I'm Freezing."

Carol held Therese by the Hand as they Walked back into their Room. Carol stopped to Talk to Therese and faced her.

"I know that there's something bothering you. What is it?" Carol asked as she looked into Therese's Eyes.

"Are you sure you want to know?" 

"Yes, of course I'm sure." 

"Alright, I'll tell you but please don't be offended. After we talked about your Mom today, I just got a little bit upset."

"Is it because I don't talk to her?"

"Carol, do you know what it's like knowing that you're never going to see your Mother again? Never really knowing where you come from?" 

"Therese of course I do."

"Then why don't you go look for her?"

"She never cared for me so why should I care for her?"

"She is your Mother, that's why. She has been looking to get in Contact with you for a while and I know that she treated you horribly but she might have something to say. I am never ever going to get to see my Mother again but you have the Chance to do that. I'm not saying you have to care for her but don't you care about her?"

"Of course I do but it's more complicated than that. Angel, your Mother loved you, mine never did, there's a big difference there. Maybe in the Future I might see her again but I'm just not ready."

"The Future is never certain but........ I understand that you're not ready."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be upset with me." 

"I'm not, I'm sorry. I guess I just let everything that happened this Week get to me." Therese said as Carol wiped away her Tears. 

Carol Kissed Therese lightly and Hugged her tightly. 

"I know, I know. Therese, you have to understand that I don't hate my Mother. I loved her very much but it's very hard for me to see her but whatever I choose, I'm going to need your Support." 

"I will never stop supporting you." 


	20. A Morality Clause

Rindy, Carol and Therese were now Safe back at Home, it was the end of the Week and Rindy was finishing her first Week back at School. Much to Harge's disappointment, Carol has put a Morality Claus against Harge which denies Harge any Access to Rindy until the Hearing in a Couple of Weeks. Carol has been onto Janine who has agreed to stand in to be a Witness. Carol went back to Work and Therese would Schedule her Jobs around Rindy's School Time just in Case if Carol couldn't get out to collect her. Tucker's Furniture Store hired Therese to to take Photos for their Catalogue and it was Carol who recommended her. Before Therese was due to leave to take the Photos, Martha called Therese into the Kitchen to have a Talk with herself and Dorothy. Therese sat down with the Two of them. 

"Is everything alright?" Therese asked.

"Everything is fine. We just have something to tell you." Dorothy said. 

"Dorothy and I got Talking while you were away and we will be moving out." Martha said. 

"What?" Therese asked with shock. 

"Well since Dorothy is getting Married and Liam and I are going to have a Baby, we don't want you to move out." 

"We understand that this is a shock to you but we all can't live here. Liam and Martha are going to try and be together, there is no Room for a Baby here." Dorothy said. 

"I understand that but I can't manage expenses on my own." Therese said. 

"We will help you with that." Martha said.

"Martha there is no way that you're going to be able to afford a Baby and Two Houses." Therese said. 

"We will make this Work." Dorothy said. "What about you and Carol?" 

"We have Talked about it but nothing is final, with everything that's going on between her and Harge, I don't want to worry or stress her out too much." 

"Look, we're sorry that about this but it has to be done. We really do want you to keep this Place, it'll be perfect for you and we won't be moving too far." Martha said.

Therese got a bit more upset than before. 

"I'll just miss you Girls, that's all. I'm nearly late for Work." Therese said as she Wiped away her Tears. 

"I'll drop you there, I'm heading to meet Liam anyway." Martha said. 

"Thanks." Therese said.

Therese grabbed the rest of her Stuff, she was dressed in a Black Shirt and Black Pants. Therese said goodbye to Dorothy, who was just heading to Work, then Martha drove Therese to Work. The Ride there was almost Silent and awkward. 

"I really don't want you to be upset with us." Martha said. 

"I'm not really to be honest but I'm just sad about it in General." 

"You know we'll always be there for you?"

"I know and I'll be the same for you." 

Therese cheered up a little bit as Martha turned on the Radio and they began to Sing away to some Songs. Therese said goodbye to Martha as she arrived at Tucker's Furniture Store. Carol was with a Client but could see Therese arrive, the both of them knew that they couldn't act like a Couple but they were delighted to see each other. Therese wanted to rip Carol's Red shirt and Black Jeans right off of her. As Mr. Tucker wasn't there himself, Abby, who was dressed in a Grey Shirt and Black Jeans, went out to Greet Therese with a Hug. 

"Thank you so much for coming." Abby said as she lead Therese into the Back Room.

"Oh, anytime. I'm glad to help." 

"Did Mr. Tucker Contact you on what needs to be done?"

"No, he hasn't actually." 

Abby gave Therese a List of what Furniture he wants to be done. 

"He said you can do what you like because he trusts Carol and she begged for him to get you."

"Better not let them both down then." Therese Laughed. "Actually, can you tell Carol that when she gets the Chance, I need to Talk to her?" 

"Absolutely, I will let you get sorted. If there's anything you need, just let us know." 

Therese took out her Camera and began to take a few Snap Shots of what Mr. Tucker wanted. Therese kept herself busy and kept Lovingly Glancing at Carol, once the Shop quietened down for a bit, Carol saw this Opportunity to go and Talk to Therese in the Back Room. They both leaned in for a Kiss until Carol broke it.

"Abby said you wanted to Talk to me?" Carol asked. 

"Yes.... Martha and Dorothy are moving out. They said that they could still help me with keeping up with the Finances but I can't ask them to do that. I'm just stuck a bit." 

"Ok, Angel, we will sort something out. Either I'll help you too with Payments or we could do something else?"

"I don't want to take Money off of you."

"I know but I don't want you to lose your Home either. How about we Talk about this when get Home?"

"Yeah.... I suppose we should."

"You're collecting Rindy today right?"

"I am, by the way, does Mr. Tucker know that you're Gay?"

"Nope. I think he's Homophobic?"

"Figures, then he goes and hires the Three Biggest Dykes around." Therese Joked.

Carol let out a Heart Felt Laugh. 

"I better get back to Work, I'll see you later. I love you." Carol said as she gave Therese a Parting Kiss. 

"I love you too." Therese said as she went back to take more Photos. 

Therese began to take more Photos, she played around with more Ideas for herself with Hopes that Mr. Tucker would like them. For a Break, Therese Walked to the Café across the Road and got herself a Sandwich and Coffee. She got Abby and Carol a Coffee too. Therese could see a 1971 Cream Mercedes-Benz slow down outside the Café. She didn't feel too Safe so she quickly walked back to Work, not getting a look at who was driving. After a Couple of more Hours of Working, Therese saw the Time and figured that she should be leaving for Rindy soon as her School is close by. Therese couldn't find Carol to say goodbye so she found Abby instead. 

"Before you go Therese, I need to pay you." Abby said as she lead Therese into Mr. Tuckers Office. 

"Great, I'll stop by at the Bank before I go get Rindy. I was going to go back Home and change but I'll let it go for now." 

"Here is your $300 and I will see you later." 

"Thanks Abby." Therese said as she gave Abby a Hug. "I'll Talk to you later."

As Therese came out of Mr. Tucker's Office, she could see Carol dealing with more Customers and more Workers arriving to do a Later Shift. Carol and Therese both waved goodbye to each other. Therese walked outside and could still see the Car moving slowly up and down the Road but for some reason, she couldn't make it out who it was. She took the long way around to the Bank in Hopes that she would avoid that Car. As she got into the Bank, Therese could see that it was very busy so she kept an Eye on the time but waited around as she had more time than she thought. Therese waited for a Half An Hour in Line to Lodge her Money. As it was her turn, she heard a Loud Voice coming from behind her. 

"EVERYBODY DOWN ON THE GROUND! NOW!"


	21. Lives At Risk

"EVERYBODY DOWN ON THE GROUND! NOW!" Gunman 1, who was carrying Two Hand Guns, Shouted. 

Therese turned around to see Two Gunmen, one with an AK-47 and the other with Two Handguns, both were dressed in Black with a Black Mask covering their Faces. Therese could feel her Stomach jump into her Throat. Before Therese got on the Ground, she had a Quick look around and saw Eleven Men, Nine Woman and Five Children, who were clinging to their Parents. Therese tried to hold her Tears in as she heard the Gunmen shouting.

"IF ANYBODY MOVES, TRIES TO ESCAPE OR CALLS THE POLICE, WE WILL SHOOT." Gunman 2 with the AK-47 Shouted. "WE ONLY WANT THE MONEY."

Little did the Gunmen know that a Passerby witnessed the start of Robbery and called the Police. Gunman 1 walked over to the Banker behind the Desk. 

"Give me the Key to the Door." Gunman 1 demanded.

The Banker did as he was told. Gunman 1 locked the Door. 

"Now, you give us what we want and we won't harm anybody." Gunman 2 said before he turned his Gun to Therese, walked over to her, grabbed her by the Arm and forcefully held her against the Desk. "You, now if everybody Co-Operates, this Young Woman won't be harmed. If you don't, she dies." 

"Dude, I hear Sirens." Gunman 1 said. 

"Alright, NOW EVERYBODY INTO THE BACK ROOMS." Gunman 2 demanded. 

Therese couldn't move as Gunman 2 held her in Place. 

"You." Gunman 1 said to one of the Bankers. "Take these People into the Back Rooms and lock them in there. I'll be watching you." 

The Banker did as she was told. Gunman 2 took Therese to the Back where there was a Vault and shoved her hard into the Corner, Gunman 1 took the Banker into the same Vault.

"Open it." Gunman 2 told the Banker. 

"I can't." The Banker, who was in her Twenties, wearing a Black Suit with Long Black Hair, said. 

"What do you mean you can't?" Gunman 2 asked. 

"I'm only a Trainee." The Banker pleaded. 

While back at Tucker's Furniture Store, Carol got a Call from Rindy's School. 

"Hello?" Carol asked. 

"Ms. Aird?" 

"Yes?" 

"This is Principal Higgins, Rindy's Principal. Are you coming to pick her up at any time today?" 

"No. I organised someone to pick her up?" 

"I'm sorry but nobody has."

"Oh thank you for calling me, I will sort it out soon."

Carol hung up the Phone and went back into the Store, where Abby had the Radio on. Abby noticed Carol looking worried. 

"Are you alright?" Abby asked. 

"Yeah, Therese never picked Rindy up from School, which isn't like her. Did she say anything to you before she left?"

Abby thought for a few Moments, then her Stomach sank to the Ground. 

"Oh no, Carol, what Bank does Therese use?"

"We use Popular Bank just Ten Minutes away, why?"

"There's a robbery going on, it just came on the News as you got a Call. Go, I'll get Rindy." 

Carol had a Look of Horror on her Face, she wrote Martha and Dorothy's Work and Home Number on a Piece of Paper, told Abby to let them know and bolted out the Door. She figured that she's be faster Running than waiting for a Taxi. Carol Ran as fast as she could until she rounded the Corner and saw Police Cars, SWAT Teams and the Victims' Families. She almost Ran into the Bank until she was stopped by a Policeman. She tried to fight him off but she was unsuccessful. 

"Lady, stay back." The Policeman said.

"My Partner is in there. You have to do something."

"We are doing everything in our Power, we have Negotiator on the way." 

Back in the Vault, the Gunmen were pressuring the Banker to try and open the Vault. 

"Is there anybody who knows how to open it?" Gunman 1 asked.

"I don't think so, my Boss left for the Day. Please don't hurt me." The Banker pleaded. 

"Oh, we won't. We will give you Five Chances to try and open it, if you Fail after the Fifth Chance, this little Bitch here dies." Gunman 2 said as he pointed at Therese.

The Tears and Fear were flowing right out of Therese. 

"Please don't Kill me." Therese pleaded as she Cried. "I have a Partner and a Child."

"They won't miss you." Gunman 2 said as he Knelt down in front of a Shaking Therese. "Say one more thing and I'll kill you in front of them if I find them." 

"Open it." Gunman 1 said to the Banker.

"I'm so sorry." The Banker Mouthed to Therese. 

Therese nodded to say that she understood. The Banker tried the First Time and failed, she tried the Second, Third and Fourth time but still Failed. Gunman 2, who was still Kneeling in front of Therese, pointed a Gun to her Heart. 

"One last Shot." Gunman 2 said.

The Negotiator, who was a Heavy Man in his Fifties and was wearing a Grey Suit, sneaked in from an Open Window and stood outside the Vault Room with Four of the SWAT Members. 

"Guys." The Negotiator said. "My name is Alan. We have you completely surrounded, just surrender yourselves and you won't be Harmed." 

"No, we are going to get what we came for." Gunman 2 said. 

The Gunmen didn't have a Clue that Alan had his Radio on and they could hear everything on the Outside. Alan continued to try and get Answers out of the Gunmen for another Hour. Martha and Dorothy arrived and stayed by Carol. Carol, Martha, Dorothy and Therese sat anxiously waiting for someone to make a move. Carol had no idea what was going on Inside and it was driving her crazy. Gunman 2 was becoming increasingly agitated and was waiting to pull the Trigger on one of his Guns.

"Is it the Money all you want?" Alan asked. 

Gunman 1 looked to Gunman 2, who was going to snap.

"Don't do it Dude."

"I WANT THIS BITCH DEAD, THAT'S WHY WE STALKED HER TO THIS BANK." Gunman 2 Snapped.

These Words shook Therese to the Core. Carol heard those Words come over the Radio, something inside of her told her to go with her Gut Feeling so she approached the Police and proceeded to make out a Plan. Before Carol's Plan was even thought out by the Police and the SWAT Team, another Hour or so had passed. Carol pleaded for her Plan to be put in Motion. Eventually they caved in and Two Policemen helped Carol go into the Bank, through the Window and stand Outside the Vault Room. A Shaking Carol began to Talk.

"Harge?"

"Carol?" Harge said as he took off his Mask, revealing him to be Gunman 2. "How did you know it was me?" 

"I recognised your Voice, Harge, please let Therese go." Carol begged. 

"The World would be better off if she was Dead and you and I were together. Can't you see that Carol?"

"Why are you doing this?" 

"You took my Daughter away from me, we were going to be a Good Family until Therese got in the way." 

Carol decided that it wasn't a good idea to fight with Harge, only Lie to him and say what he wants to hear.

"Therese has nothing to do with this, I messed up our Marriage, it was me." Carol was saying as she knew her words were hurting Therese but she had to do it to save her Life. "I made you like this, this has nothing to do with Therese. I miss you Harge, I need you to come back to me. Rindy needs her Family." 

"She's lying to you." Gunman 1 said. 

"Shut up. Carol, I need to know that you're serious." 

"You know me better than anybody else in this Whole World Harge, I am serious. I made the biggest mistake in letting you fall through my Fingers. I love you Harge. Just put down the Guns and don't harm Therese." Carol begged.

Harge put away the Guns and opened the Door but before he knew it, Gunman 1, who was revealed to be Tommy Tucker, Carol's Boss was Shot in the Hand and lost control of his Gun. Harge was Tackled to the Ground. Therese quickly Stood up and Ran for Carol. Carol caught Therese in a Hug, both of their Tears flowing freely as Harge and Tommy were taken into Custody.


	22. Can You Talk To Me?

While the rest of the Victims were let out to see their Families, Carol and Therese cried in each other's Arms. Therese felt very Weak but she held onto Carol as tight as she could. A Policeman came over to them and gave Therese a Blanket. 

"I'm sorry Ladies but we have to clear the Building, also multiple News Anchors have showed up outside." The Policeman said. 

"That's just what I need." Therese Sighed. 

"Martha and Dorothy are waiting Outside for you." Carol mentioned. 

Carol helped Therese put the Blanket around her, then wrapped her Arm around her and held her as they Walked out the Door. They could see the News Anchors around but took no notice of them. As Martha was Talking to a Police Officer, Dorothy saw Therese and Ran to her. Therese bent down to Dorothy's Height and they Cried as they embraced each other. Dorothy let Therese go as she saw Martha running towards them. Therese stood up and ran into into Martha's Arms, both of them Cried and Cried, not wanting to let each other go. Carol had been taken aside by a Policewoman and gave her side of the Story. Therese was then taken aside to Talk to the Police, Therese didn't have much to say as she was quite dazed. An Ambulance came to check over Therese and they deemed her fine to go Home. Carol came over to Therese, put her Arms around Therese's Shoulders and lead her to Martha's Light Green Morris Minor Car, finally ready to go Home. Carol sat holding Therese in the Back while Dorothy sat in the Passenger's Seat and Martha drove. Therese could barely Talk as the Shock was still there. 

"Were you Girls able to get off Work ok?" Therese spoke barely above a Whisper. 

"I took a Day off today." Dorothy said. 

"I got our Chef to cover for me." Martha said. 

"Abby did the rest of our Shift. We might have to look for more Work or I hope Abby will get the Shop?" Carol wondered. 

"Doesn't Mr. Tucker have Kids or anything?" Dorothy asked. 

"Not even a Wife, nobody would want to Fuck that." Carol said. 

"Maybe that's just all he needed?" Martha said as she tried to make the Mood lighter. "We're almost Home anyway Therese, want me to order your Favourite? Cheese Pizza with Extra Cheese and Garlic Bread?" 

"I'll see if I can handle it." Therese said. 

"What about you Girls? Pizza sound good?" Martha asked. 

"Sounds great." Dorothy said. 

"I'll ask Rindy if she wants some when we go back? I'll have to get Abby to get her Sleeping Bag." Carol mentioned. 

"Can't she stay at Abby's?" Dorothy asked. 

"No, Gen's Parents are coming over and they're staying in their Spare Room." Carol said as she held a still Shaking Therese, stroking her Hair. 

They pulled up outside the House and Therese walked slowly in. They had an Electric Fire installed over Christmas which was just below their TV so Martha turned it on when they all went in. Therese still had the Blanket on her so she laid down on the Couch. Carol went to go and call Abby at Work from the Hall Phone. 

"Hello?" Abby asked. 

"Abby, it's me. We are back at Therese's." 

"I heard everything on the Radio, how is she?" 

"No Injuries but she is very shaken. We're in for a Long Night ahead, can you drop Rindy here?" 

"Of course." 

"Do you have the Key I gave you?" 

"It's in my Bag, I'm leaving Work soon. I dropped Rindy to Gen because I knew Rindy wouldn't be happy here but I told her nothing, just that you had to Work late." 

"Thank you, do you know if she had Dinner?" 

"No, I was just on to Gen. Will I ring her and tell her not to put it on for her?" 

"Yes please, we will be getting Pizza here." 

"Ok, you take care of yourself too and I'll see you soon." 

"Thank you." 

Carol hung up the Phone and made her way back to Therese. 

"What kind of Pizza do you want Carol?" Dorothy asked as Therese laid her Head down on Carol's Lap. 

"Just Cheese and Pepperoni, I'll share mine with Rindy when she comes." 

Therese was lying on her Side, Crying and clinging onto Carol's Legs as she Hugged her. Carol held Therese tightly as Dorothy and Martha sat on either side of her. Dorothy, Martha and Carol didn't want their Emotions to be shown to Therese so they just took care of her. Dorothy tried to turn on the TV but all they got was News Stations that were on about the Robbery so they turned it off and just listened to Calming Music. Dorothy left to go call Rob and tell him of the Situation. Then she called to Order herself and Martha a Ham and Cheese Pizza along with Carol and Therese's. She ordered Extra Fries for them each just in case if they wanted them. As Dorothy went back into the Girls, Therese slowly sat up and wrapped herself around Carol's Arms. 

"How.... is Rob?" Therese asked. 

"He's fine, he's just sorry that he was out of Town today. If you need anything just let him know." 

"Well the next time you're onto him, just let him know that... I said thanks." 

After a Few more Minutes, Therese decided that she should try and take a Shower. While Therese was taking the Shower, Abby arrived with Rindy. Carol answered the Door, Rindy said hi to her Mother and Walked inside to Dorothy and Martha.

"How is she?" Abby asked.

"Well, she's just having a Shower but she's still very bad. I don't really know what to do." 

"Therese is strong, she will get through this but she will and she's in the best company right now. I hope you don't mind but I told Rindy that Therese is feeling Sick, that's why you couldn't pick her up today."

"You know what? It was probably best that you did. Did I tell you that it was Harge and Tommy that did it? They wanted Therese Dead."

"What are you serious? I get that Harge would do that but Tommy?"

"Yeah, I don't know why either but I'll give you an update soon on everything. I better go in. Thank you so much for help taking care of Rindy." Carol said as she Hugged Abby. 

"Anytime, just let me know how she gets on." 

Carol shut the Door behind herself and went back to the couch where Rindy, Martha and Dorothy were sitting.

"Is Mom ok Mommy?" Rindy asked. 

"No Darling, not today. She's just feeling very under the Weather so we must take care of her." 

"Has Therese told you about our Situation today?" Martha asked. 

"Very briefly, I think she's just very worried about Money and stuff but I'll do my best to help out. We have Talked about moving in together but I think with everything that's been going on, it might be best to just let everything cool down for a bit?" Carol wondered.

"Mommy I want to live with Mom." Rindy said.

"I know you do Darling but it's just not the time." Carol explained.

"Ok." Rindy Pouted. 

Carol decided she should go and see if Therese is alright. When she went into Therese's Bathroom, she found her sitting in the Corner and Crying. Carol reached in, turned off the Shower and put her Hand on Therese's Knee. 

"Did you get to wash yourself?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, just about." 

Carol got up, got Therese's Towel and gave it to her. 

"Come on, I'll help you."

Therese took Carol's Hand and wrapped herself in the Towel.

"Thank you." 

Therese sat on the edge of the Bed while Carol got out both of their Pink Pyjamas. Carol came back over and began to Rub Therese by the Shoulders.

"Rindy is outside but Abby told her that you're not feeling well." 

"That's probably for the best. I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to take care of me like this."

"There is no need to be sorry, I'll be here for whatever you need, so will Rindy, Dorothy and Martha."

Therese leaned over to Kiss Carol gently on the Lips.

"I guess I better make an effort not to Cry?"

"You can Cry all you want too, we don't care." 

"Well the least I can do is get Dressed."

Therese slowly got herself Dressed and so did Carol. Therese got out her Hairdryer when Rindy came in.

"Mom?" Rindy asked as she came in the Door. 

"My Baby." Therese said as she Walked over to Rindy, scooped her up in her Arms and hugged her tightly.

"Are you feeling ok?" 

"Oh, I'm just feeling very tired today but I promise that I will be ok. I just need to dry my Hair." 

"Can I help?" 

"How about you Brush it while I dry it?"

"Ok." Rindy excitedly said.

Carol sat near Therese and Rindy while they did Therese's Hair. After Therese's Hair was dried, Carol got Rindy Dressed into her Blue Pyjamas. 

"Pizza's here." Martha said as she knocked on Therese's Door. 

"We're getting Pizza?" Rindy excitedly asked.

"We ordered your favourite." Carol said as she took Rindy in her Arms and Therese by the Hand. 

The Three of them returned to the Living room to see that Martha had Dressed herself into her White Pyjamas and Dorothy into her Green Ones. They turned on the TV and watched Alice In Wonderland while eating Pizza on the Couch and on the Floor. Dorothy sat with Carol and Rindy on the Couch while Martha and Therese sat on the floor in front of them. Rindy and Martha were Drinking Water, Carol had Red Wine while Therese and Dorothy had White Wine. By the end of the Movie it was Rindy's Bedtime and Therese was tired too so she decided to go to Bed. Carol put out Rindy's Sleeping Bag but put extra Pillows and Blankets in and around it so it would be comfortable for her. Therese hopped into Bed with Rindy in the Sleeping Bag beside her Side of the Bed. Carol said Goodnight to Rindy but before Carol could leave the Room, Therese called her.

"Carol?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to be long?"

"No Angel, I'm just going to help Martha and Dorothy clean up, I should be in soon." 

Therese nodded her Head and turned to face Rindy as Carol left. 

"Goodnight, I love you so much." Therese said as Tears fell down her Eyes. 

"Mom are you ok?" Rindy asked.

"No, Rindy. I just had a Hard Day but I promise you that I will be ok." 

Rindy didn't say anything, she just got out of her Sleeping Bag, climbed on top of Therese's Bed, got in beside her and Hugged her. Therese Hugged Rindy very tight. 

"Can I live with you Mom one Day?" 

"That will be the best thing ever." Therese said as she Kissed Rindy on the Head.

"I love you Mom." Rindy whispered. "Goodnight."

Therese Cuddled Rindy as she fell asleep in her Arms. Carol came in and saw Rindy asleep, carol turned off the remaining Lights while Therese lifted up Carol's Side of the Blanket and motioned for her to get in. Carol slowly got in, gave Therese a Gentle kiss and Cuddled them both while the Three of them fell asleep in each other's Arms. 


	23. It Ends Now

A Couple of Weeks after the attempted Robbery, it was the Day of the hearing. Therese had decided not not take Harge to Court over the fact that she couldn't do that to Rindy but the Bank's Manager had different Ideas. Carol and Harge's Custody Battle was going to be on the same Day. This was going to be the first Day that Carol, Rindy and Therese have seen Harge since their Incidences. Carol and Therese decided to tell Rindy what happened between Harge, Tommy and Therese. With nobody to help mind Rindy, she had to tag along to the Court. Therese and Dorothy were dressed in Grey Suits, Carol was dressed in a Black Suit, Martha was dressed in a Purple Suit, Abby was dressed in a Wine Red Suit and Gen was dressed in a Dark Pink Suit. Rindy was dressed in a White T-Shirt, Blue Jeans and Black Jacket. The Bank Manager, The Banker that was with Therese and some of the other Victims were in attendance as well as Janine, Harge's Brother, Clark and Mother, Jennifer. Dorothy, Martha, Abby, Gen, Therese and Rindy sat behind Carol and her Lawyer Fred. Harge and Tommy got a Lawyer together, Donald. 

"All rise. The Court of New York Supreme Courtis now in session, the Honorable Judge McNulty presiding." The Magistrate said. 

Everybody rose to their Feet. 

"You may all be seated." Judge McNulty said before everybody sat back down. "Court is now in Session. We are here today for the Trial of Ms. Carol Aird for Gaining Sole Custody of her Daughter, Ms. Rindy Aird, from the Child's Father, Mr. Harge Aird, who is also on Trial for attempted Robbery of Popular Bank along with Mr. Tommy Tucker. I was given CCTV Footage earlier of the attempted Robbery and will proceed later in the Trial to watch them and then make my Decision." 

"Your Honour." Donald, who had Black Short Hair and was dressed in a Black Suit, started. "Before you get to watch the Videos, I just to make a Statement that I have met with Harge many a times before Ms. Therese Belivet came onto the Scene. He was a Happy, Stable Man, trying to get his Family back together and make things right for his Family." 

"Are you blaming Ms. Belivet for his Outburst Donald?" Judge McNulty asked. 

"Yes Sir, I am. I would like to call Ms. Belivet to the Stand." Donald said. 

Therese's Stomach Sank as she walked to the stand. 

"Do you solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" The Magistrate asked. 

"I swear." Therese nervously said. 

"Ms. Belivet." Donald started. "Is Rindy your Daughter?" 

"Not Biologically or Legally." 

"Do you consider her to be your Daughter?" 

"Yes." 

"Why is that?" 

"She calls me Mom and I take care of her like she is my own." 

"Where were you the Night that Rindy almost died?" 

"I was in my Hotel Room." 

"Were you not meant to be looking after your Daughter?" 

"I was but Harge had shown up at the last Minute, begging for himself and Janine to take Rindy for the Night, so we let him." 

"We?" 

"Carol and I." 

"Ms. Belivet do you believe in God?" 

"Yes, I do." 

"Then do you know that your Actions are very Sinful under his Eyes? Your Honour, I ask is this Lady capable of taking care of a Child when disobeys the one thing that this Country stands for?" 

"Your honour, I object." Fred, who had Dark Brown Hair, Glasses and was wearing a Grey Suit, started. "What Donald is doing here purposefully is trying to get you to see that Therese isn't a good Mother if she disobeys God." 

"I object, your Honour-" Donald said before he was cut off by Judge McNulty. 

"Objection Overruled Donald. Stand down." 

"Thank you, your Honour." Fred said as he made his way over to Therese. "Ms. Belivet, is it true that once you saw Rindy in Trouble, you rescued her?" 

"Yes, I had to perform CPR on her to get her back." Therese said as she looked at Rindy, who was now Cuddling Abby. 

"Your Honour, if that's not the Sign of a good Mother then I don't know what is. When was completely uncontrollable, the Child ran in Fear to look for her Mothers'. If it's alright your Honour, I would like to call a Ms. Janine Houston to the Stand?" 

"In one moment Fred." Judge McNulty said. "Ms. Belivet, from what I was told, you were held at Gunpoint by Harge, is that correct?" 

"Yes Sir, it is." 

"Why did you decide to not take him to Court over that?" 

"I couldn't that to Rindy, I didn't want to put her through anything else." Therese said as she held back the Tears. 

"You may go back to your Seat Ms. Belivet. Come on up Ms. Houston." 

Janine, who was Dressed in a Black Dress, made her way up to the Stand and swore to the Oath. 

"Ms. Houston what do you remember from that Night in Paris?" Fred asked. 

"I remember when Rindy came into our Room, she was very Bright, Bubbly and Funny. She couldn't wait to spend the Evening with her Father. He promised her that he would only go for One Drink at the Bar and when he came back up, he would play with her. I was left to Mind her, which I didn't care at all, we Talked about School, Friends and we played Games until she fell asleep on her Bed. Harge came up to the Room with a Woman, he was so Drunk that he forgot that myself and Rindy were there. He was very Loud while I asked him to not wake Rindy but he did. She begged him to stop yelling so he tried to hit her. I stopped him from hitting her and told her to Run." 

"While Rindy was out of the Room, did he hurt you in any way?" 

"No, he just screamed and the next thing I knew, Carol was at the Door." 

"Do you believe that after his Marriage broke down, he fell apart." 

"Yes, I do. He really loved Carol but he was very controlling. He tried to take time away for himself and work on himself. At least that's what he told me." 

"Why did you get with him?" 

"I only knew about that side of him until we got together, he was very charming but I didn't know what I was getting myself in for." 

"Thank you Janine." 

"You may take a Seat Janine." Judge McNulty said. "From what I am hearing, Harge you have your Problems and made very little effort to sort them out." 

"Your Honour, I would like to call Mrs. Abby Gerhard to the Stand." Donald said. 

"Mrs Gerhard to the Stand please." Judge McNulty said. 

Abby went to the Stand and took the Oath. 

"Mrs. Gerhard, do you have any Relationship in regards to Ms. Carol Aird or Ms. Rindy Aird?" Donald asked. 

"I am Rindy's Godmother and Carol's Best Friend." 

"Did you have any Relationship with Carol while she was still Married?" 

"Yes but it was only a One Night Stand." 

"Why is that?" 

"Carol came over to me One Night because she was Feeling very low and she needed a Friend. That was it. It was something Stupid and we wish we never did it." 

"So did this cause the downfall of Carol and Harge's Marriage?" 

"I don't believe so, Carol and Harge never had a Good Marriage I believe, he was always very controlling of her, wanting to know where she was and her every move." 

"Do you think that if you didn't Sleep with Carol, that she wouldn't have thought that she is a Gay Woman and it would've saved her Marriage?" 

"Your Honour I object." Fred said. "What Donald is shrewdly doing here is again is throwing Carol's Sexuality into everybody's Faces when we know that's not what this Trial is about." 

"Objection Overruled, you may continue Donald." 

"Thank you Your Honour. I would like to call Ms. Carol Aird to the Stand now please." 

"You may take a Seat again Mrs. Gerhard. Please come to the Stand Mrs. Aird." 

Carol could feel the Tears already coming on her. She swore to the Oath. 

"Ms. Aird, who is this Man right here?" 

"Mr. Tucker, he is my Boss." 

"From the Research I've done, you never needed a Job, did you Ms. Aird?" 

"No Sir, my Father was Wealthy but I wanted to be Independent and make Money for myself." 

"So you could've given her a better Life by staying with Harge and using your Father's Money?" 

"I wanted to give her the best Life that I could give her. I wanted to show her it's not about the Money you earn, it's about who you are. By staying with Harge, I couldn't give that to her. I was living against my own Grain." 

"Where did you meet Ms. Belivet?" 

"On Holiday in Mexico, in November." 

"Do you think you have a Future with this Woman?" 

"I don't think I do. I know I do." 

"So you are willing to give Rindy this broken Family?" 

"This isn't a Broken Family, this is Rindy's Family. We love her, we care for her. Just because my Husband is a Control Freak and I messed up, it does not mean that we are broken. I gave Harge many chances to try and make things right but he would rather with any Woman that he sees rather than take care of our Daughter." 

Harge stood to his Feet.

"That's not true. I only did that to replace the Broken Heart that you gave me." Harge spat at Carol.

"That's no excuse." Carol spat back.

"Order in the Court." Judge McNulty said. 

"Your Honour I would like to invite Mr. Harge Aird to the Stand please." Fred said.

"Please go back to your seat Mrs. Aird and come up Mr. Aird." Judge McNulty said.

Harge made his way to the Stand and took the Oath.

"Harge, do you still love your Wife?" Fred asked. 

"Yes, very much."

"Then why did you decide and enter into a Relationship with Janine if you were?"

"I wanted to make Carol jealous."

"If you really loved your Wife then wouldn't you want her to be Happy even if that means she's not with you?"

"No, she has to be Happy with me?"

"Why is that?"

"I'm the Man in the Relationship, she was my Wife, she was my Responsibility."

"Why did you try and hit your Daughter?"

"I got so angry because of Therese and Carol teaching her those disgusting Sins."

"So you lost control because Ms. Belivet and Ms. Aird are in Love?"

"They're Disgusting is what they are."

Fred felt that Harge had Dug himself into a Hole that he couldn't get out of. 

"Your Honour, I would like to call Mr. Tucker to the Stand now."

"Take a Seat Mr. Aird, come up Mr. Tucker." Judge McNulty said as Tommy made his way up in a Black Suit and took the Oath.

"Tommy, who's Idea was it to try and Rob the Bank?"

"It was Harge's at the last Minute." 

"What do you mean by at the last Minute?" 

"Harge was paying me to do whatever he wanted, he wanted to hurt Therese, I only found that out after we got Arrested, so we followed her into the Bank."

"Why did you go along with it?"

"I needed to make Money soon, I was planning on opening another Store in Boston but I didn't have enough in time for the Deal and was planning on having a better Life for myself. I would've made more money in Boston." 

"Do you remember what he said to make you do it?" 

"I remember Walking to Work and we saw each other. I told Harge everything and he said he could help if I didn't ask what we were going to do. He told me afterwards what his Original Plan was." 

"What was the Plan?"

"To kill Therese and make it look like a Suicide so that Carol would go back to him. He would've Paid me even bigger Money if I would've done it myself." 

The entire Court was in shock.

"Would you have done it?"

"No Sir." 

The Trial went on for another few More Hours, Rindy stayed in between Abby and Therese. The Banker was called up to the Stand by Fred to give her Side of the Story. The CCTV Evidence was then seen by Judge McNulty who came to his Decision.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Court." Judge McNulty started. "I hereby grant Sole Custody of Ms. Rindy Aird to Ms. Carol Aird as a Result of Harge's Behavioural Issues. Jury, how do you plead Mr. Tommy Tucker on the Counts of Robbery?"

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Mr. Tucker, you are sentenced to Six Months Imprisonment. Jury, how do you Plead Mr. Harge Aird on the Counts of Attempted Robbery and planning to Murder?"

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Mr. Harge Aird, you have found Guilty of Attempted Robbery and Planning to Murder so you will be sentenced to Two Years Imprisonment and One Year in a Mental Institution. This Trial is over."


	24. It's Only The Beginning

Therese, Carol and Rindy embraced in a Hug, having high Hopes that their Fears were finally over. Therese gave Carol and Rindy some time alone so she went to be with her Sisters, Therese then thanked the Banker and Bank Manager for helping them today. Carol took Rindy in her Arms and Cried until Abby and Gen came up to her to check on her. Abby took Carol in her Arms while Gen took Rindy off of her. Abby and Carol just took each other in each other's Arms. They were just Speechless at what all of them had to go through. Therese went back to Carol. 

"Are you ready to go?" Therese asked. 

"Let me just say thank you to Fred first, I think we better get out of here soon before Harge's Mother kills us." Carol Joked. 

"We'll be waiting outside then." Therese said as she took Rindy in her Arms, then Gen and Abby followed her. 

Carol thanked Fred, then the Bank Manager, then The Banker and made her way out of the Court. Rindy got out of Therese's Arms and Ran into her Mother's Arms. Martha pulled up outside the Courthouse in her Car. Carol, Rindy and Therese said their Goodbyes to Abby and Gen, then they headed back to Therese's House. 

"So what do you Girls want to Eat? I'm not going to Cook, it's too late." Martha said. 

"I could go for a Chinese?" Therese asked. 

"I'm actually so hungry, I'd eat anything." Carol said. 

"Me too Mommy." Rindy said. 

"Why not Invite Liam?" Dorothy asked. 

"I guess I should?" Martha Wondered. "Are you going to Invite Rob?" 

"He'll never say no to a Chinese." Dorothy Joked. 

Carol kept Therese and Rindy close during the rest of the Car Ride. They arrived back at Therese's, Dorothy's and Martha's House. After Dorothy called Rob, Martha called Liam over. Carol was exhausted so she decided to take a Little Nap in Therese's Room, she had already told Therese what she wanted. Liam, who was Tall, Dark with Short Black Hair, Brown Eyes and was dressed in a Blue T-Shirt and Black Pants, arrived not long after Rob, who was dressed in a Black Tracksuit. Martha called in to get herself a Breast of Chicken with Fries, Rindy a Sweet & Sour Chicken Fries, Therese a Beef with Mushroom, Carol and Dorothy a Roast Pork Curry, Rob and Liam with Duck with Cashew Nuts. Therese went into Carol to wake her up and tell her the Food was on the way. Therese kissed Carol's Face to wake her up. 

"The Food is on the way Můj Svět." Therese said. 

Carol didn't say anything, she just pulled Therese in for a Tender Kiss, which they both melted into. 

"Do you want to go for a Walk later?" 

"I would love too." 

Therese began to Deeply Kiss each other, not wanting to part. Carol slowly made her way on Top of Therese. 

"Mom?" Rindy called from the other Room. 

Therese Laughed out a Sigh. 

"Yes Rindy?" 

"The Food is here." 

"Thank you." Therese said as Rindy left to go have Food. "I guess I Signed up for that?" 

"It could've been worse? She could've walked in on us?" Carol Joked. 

"Let's not think about that." Therese said as she Laughed. "Oh come on you, I'm starving." 

Therese and Carol walked Hand in Hand to the Kitchen. Liam and Rob paid for the Food. They all sat around the Kitchen as Carol, Therese and Dorothy had Red Wine. Martha and Rindy had a Coke. Liam and Rob had Miller Beers. As they were all really Hungry, there was barely anything said around the Table. After she was finished her Dinner, Rindy sat watching the TV, looking for a Movie to watch. Therese got everybody up a Slice of chocolate Cake that Liam had brought, except Rindy had Cherry-Coconut Ice Cream. 

"Carol did you ever find out what you were having with Rindy?" Liam asked. 

"No, no. I always knew that it was a Girl." 

"When did you begin to have that Feeling?" Martha asked Carol. 

"I suppose I was around Three Months Pregnant." 

"Was it just an Instinct? We've been debating on whether we should find out or not?" 

"Oh for me it was Instinct. I suppose that whatever it is, as long as it's Happy and Healthy, that's all that matters?" 

"Absolutely, that's all that matters to us." Liam said. 

They all sat around the Table Talking about anything that they could for another Couple of Hours, they even played Games with Rindy until they were ready to go to Bed because it was getting very Late. They all helped to clean up, including Rindy. Once they were finished, Carol and Therese went to put Rindy to Bed. Carol dressed Rindy in her Red Pyjamas while Therese helped get the Bed ready. They put her into Therese's Bed and laid beside her until she fell asleep a few Minutes later. They both gave her a Kiss on the Head before they decided to Head out for a Walk. Martha, Liam, Rob and Dorothy were just going Upstairs. 

"We're just going for a Walk. Rindy is asleep. I'll take my Key and we'll be back soon." Therese said as put her Key in her pocket and waved goodbye. 

Therese and Carol both walked along the Beach at Night, Hand in Hand, stopping every so often to Kiss each other. They were the only Two on the Beach. 

"The Stars are so Beautiful Tonight." Carol said. 

"Yeah they are but they're not as Beautiful as you." Therese said as she couldn't help but look at Carol. 

"Such a Charmer. Coming from the most Beautiful Woman I've ever seen." Carol said as she took Therese in her Arms and Kissed her. 

"Carol, you don't know how much I am Proud of you over what you went through today." 

"You went through a lot today too so I am equally Proud of you." 

Therese paused for a few moments, thinking of what to say next. 

"I think, looking back over what's happened the last Month, with nearly losing Rindy and the Robbery, I don't want to leave anything to chance." 

"What are you saying?" 

"Will you move in with me when the Girls move out?" 

Carol passionately Kissed Therese. 

"I'd move in with you right now if I could.” 

"Really?" 

"Angel, I love you more than I ever thought I could. Rindy loves you so much. She has been begging for this to happen for so long." 

"I love her so much too." Therese admitted. 

They both decided to sit down with Therese Cuddling Carol. 

"Has Dorothy ever thought of having Kids?" Carol asked. 

"She can't Biologically have them but she has always wanted to be a Mom. I hope that she one Day she gets to Adopt. There is something that I need to tell you actually." 

"What is it?" 

"I think I'm Adopted?" 

"Wait, what? Are you sure?" 

"I went looking through my Old Drawers the other Day. I found my Birth Certificate and the Parents Names weren't Charles and Isabelle. It was Martin and Jessica." 

"Why didn't you say something?" 

"I didn't want to worry you." 

"Do Martha and Dorothy know?" 

"No." 

"Well whatever you decide on whether you'd like to find out more or not, I'll always be right behind you.” 


	25. I Need Answers

Therese and Carol discussed during the Weekend of what they should do. They decided that they should try and get in Contact with as many Adoption Centres as they can in the Czech Republic the next Day. They headed back to Carol's Place to Call them after they dropped Rindy to School. Many of the Adoption Centres said that they couldn't help her but their were a few who said that they will look into it and try to help her as best as they can. Carol made herself and Therese Grilled Cheese Sandwiches while Therese was on the Phone. Therese got off the Phone and laid down on the Couch. Carol was wearing Blacks Jeans and a Red T-shirt while Therese was wearing a Pink T-Shirt and Blue Jeans.

"Is there any News?" Carol asked Therese as she sat down on the Couch too, giving Therese her Sandwich and Coke while she had the same.

"No." Therese said while annoyed. "Some of them said that they will ask around."

"Do you know if there's anything else that you can do? Maybe you should Talk to Martha and Dorothy or go back to the Orphanage? They might be able to give you some Clues?" 

"To be honest, I don't even know if I want to Talk to my Sisters right now? I mean, if they knew that I was Adopted then I'll be so mad." 

"If they did then they probably did it just to protect you?" 

"From what? Finding out who my Real Family is?"

"Therese, they are your Real Family. Please don't be mad at them, at least not for long, if they do know."

"We just came over one Hurdle, I'm not sure if I can go through another." 

Carol took Therese by the Hand and held it very tightly.

"Nobody is asking you to do this today, nobody is asking you to do this at all. I just want you to take care of you."

"You're the best and I love you." Therese said as she Smiled Lovingly at Carol.

"We're the best and I love you too."

"So is there any News on who's going to take over from Tommy?"

"No, we're hoping to find out soon. Abby really wants to have that Job." 

Therese sat up and put her Plate down on the Floor after eating it. Carol laid down on the Couch after putting hers on the Floor too. Therese took off Carol's Shoes and began to give her a Foot Massage.

"What about you? What do you want to do?" 

"Are you asking about Jobs or what?"

"Whatever to be honest." 

"Well." Carol started. "I think I'd like to stay Working at my Job right now but I'm not sure for how long?" 

"What about anything else?" 

"I'd like to find my Mom." 

"Really? Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, I think she deserves to know what's going on."

"I was thinking that I should take a Career change?" Therese Mentioned.

"Why?" 

"Well, I'm just about scraping by doing Photography. Jobs are slow." 

"Wait, hold on one Second." 

Carol hopped up, went to the Kitchen and brought back this Morning's Paper.

"What am I looking for?"

"Turn to Page Six." Carol instructed Therese. "I just saw this AD that People are looking to Hire Photographers for their Animal Parties."

"Are you serious?" Therese laughed.

"Very, I think you should give them a Call?"

"I'll do it right now actually." 

Therese went back to the Phone and she got through to a Company. While Therese was on the Phone, Carol began to clean up. Carol and Therese both Laid back down on the Couch with Therese lying on Top of Carol.

"What did they say?" Carol asked as she played with Therese's Hair. 

"They said they want to meet with me tomorrow to discuss Job Options and look at my Photos. I gave them your Number and my Home Number. I won't be able to get Rindy tomorrow." 

"That's ok, how about I ask Abby to take Rindy tomorrow Night and we can take the Night to ourselves?" 

"Great, what time is it now? 

"It is almost Three, we will leave in Forty Five Minutes to get Rindy." Carol said.

The Phone began to Ring so Therese decided to answer it. 

"Hello?" Therese asked.

"Hello, is this Ms. Carol Aird?" 

"No, hold one and I'll get her." 

Carol took that as her Cue to go to the Phone.

"Hello, this is Carol?"

"Hello Ms. Aird, this is Mrs. Murdoch the Vice Principal of Rindy's School." 

"Oh hi, is everything alright?" 

"Everything is fine, Rindy has been saying that she has an upset Stomach and she would like to go Home?" 

"Thank you, I will be there soon for her." Carol said as she hung up the Phone.

Therese overheard the Conversation so they both decided to get into the Car and drive to get Rindy. As they arrived at the School, Therese stayed in the Car while Carol went to get her. A few Minutes later, Carol came back out with Rindy in her Arms and put her in the Back Seat. Therese could see that Rindy was a bit Pale. 

"What's wrong?" Therese asked Rindy as Carol drove away.

"My Tummy really hurts." Rindy said.

"It could be something that's going around?" Carol wondered. 

"That could be it alright? Could you drop me back home actually? I want to get my Stuff ready for tomorrow." 

"Sure, I think the other reason that Rindy isn't feeling well is because she hasn't been Sleeping too well with us in the Bed too the last few Nights, do you mind if we stay at my House Tonight? You can join if you want?" 

"Well I will see what way I can get my stuff ready for tomorrow." 

Carol dropped Therese back Home, Therese gave Carol and Rindy a Kiss goodbye. Therese went into her own House and saw that there was nobody there. Therese took out her Birth Certificate once more to have a look at it. She went into the Back of her Wardrobe to find some of her Favourite Photos. She also found an Old, Unused, Scrapbook, Ribbons and Glue so she decided to make something out of it. She Glued her favourite Photos to the Scrapbook and used to Ribbons to design the Outside of it. She cut the Ribbons into Bows and Dog Bones. This took her over an Hour to finish so she decided to go for a little Walk along the Beach. After a Half an Hour of Walking, Therese saw Richard with his Arms around another Woman so she decided to avoid them and head back to her House. As she went into the House, she saw Martha and Dorothy getting the Dinner ready. Therese really didn't feel like Talking to them but she knew she couldn't ignore them. 

"Hey Therese, do you want some Lasagna? We're thinking of making some." Martha said.

"No thanks." Therese said while trying to keep the Conversation as little as possible while heading back to her Room. 

"Are you ok?" Dorothy asked as she noticed Therese's Mood. 

Therese stopped in her Tracks and turned around to her Sisters.

"Am I Adopted?" Therese asked sternly.

"What do you mean?" Dorothy asked.

Therese walked into her Bedroom, got the Birth Certificate, walked back out and showed the Birth Certificate to her Sisters who were now sitting at the Table.

"I want an Answer, am I Adopted or not?" Therese asked as she sat down with them.

Dorothy and Martha just looked at each other. Eventually they had to tell Therese the Truth.

"Yes, Therese. You are Adopted." Martha said.

"After Mom had difficulties with me, she couldn't get Pregnant anymore." Dorothy said.

"How do you know that?" Therese asked. 

"Before Mom and Dad took you Home from the Hospital, they sat me down and told me." Martha said. "I told Dorothy a Few Years ago but I didn't know how to tell you." 

"So you just kept this from me?" Therese asked.

"You're still our Sister." Martha said. 

Therese's Tears began to show. 

"I don't even know who I come from. Do you know?" Therese asked.

"All we know is your Mother and Father were very young but she wasn't allowed to keep you." Dorothy said. 

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Therese said as she got up from the Table and went to her Room. 

Therese quickly packed a Bag, threw on a Grey Jumper and decided to leave. 

"Where are you going?" Martha asked as Therese got to the Door. 

"Probably Carol's." Therese said not looking at her Sisters.

"Please Therese, don't be mad at us. It's Raining out, you'll get Sick." Dorothy said.

"I don't care, I just need to think things Through." 

Therese left Angrily with leaving her Sisters Upset.


	26. Can I Stay With You?

Therese walked for a Half an Hour in the Pouring Rain, she was Soaked to the Bone. Carol lit her Stove and Rindy's Stomach had calmed down a bit so Carol decided to make themselves a Spaghetti Bolognese each. Carol just put down the Plates when she heard a knock on the Door. Carol unlocked the Door to see Therese standing there looking Upset. 

"Can I stay with you Tonight?" Therese asked. 

Carol didn't even say anything, she just took Therese by the Hand and quickly brought her inside. 

"Angel, what happened?" 

"My Sisters and I had a Fight." 

"Come on, get out of your Clothes and I'll get you something to eat." 

"Hi Mom." Rindy said with a Face full of Spaghetti. 

"Hey Rindy." Therese said as she went over to Rindy and gave her a Light Kiss on the Head. "How are you feeling?" 

"A little better? Why are you all Wet?" 

"I just went for a little Walk and it started to Rain. I'll be back in a little bit." 

Therese went to Carol Room, undressed herself, quickly grabbed a Towel to lightly dry her Hair and got dressed into her Dark Blue Pyjamas. She had packed her Suit for the next Day but it got a bit Wet so she dried it off quickly with the Hair Dryer. She then made her way back into Carol and Rindy. 

"You hungry?" Carol asked. 

"Starving." Therese replied. 

"Can I have Ice Cream now Mommy?" Rindy asked. 

"Not now, you need to finish your Food first. Do you want a Drink Therese?" 

"I'll have a White Wine, do you want some? I can get it." 

"Yes please." Carol said as she sat back at the Table. 

Therese gave Carol her White Wine as Rindy already had her Water. Therese sat with them and began to eat her Food. They stuffed their Faces as they were all hungry, Carol also got Mint Ice Cream out for the Three of them, which they all enjoyed. Therese decided to have a Shower while Carol played dolls with Rindy. 

"Mommy, is Mom ok?" Rindy asked. 

"Of course she is, why do you ask?" 

"I don't know, I just thought she looked a bit down when she came in the Door." 

"Well you would be too if you were that Wet." Carol said. 

Therese got back out of the Shower, got dressed, Dried her Hair then rejoined Carol and Rindy. Therese sat on the Couch and Rindy joined her for a Cuddle. Rindy really wanted to go outside and play but because it was Raining, she knew she couldn't. Carol and Rindy decided to get dressed into their Grey Pyjamas.

"Can we Play Hide & Seek?" Rindy asked. 

"I'm up for it." Therese said. 

"Ok, you count to Twenty, Therese and I will hide." 

Rindy put her Face on the Couch so she wouldn't see her Moms try and hide. Carol hid underneath her own Bed while Therese hid behind Rindy's Door. Rindy took her time to find her Moms, she found Therese first.

"Found you." Rindy said as she pointed at her Mom.

"Oh no." Therese said Dramatically. "I'm going to get you." 

Rindy Ran from Therese as fast as she could. Therese chased Rindy into her Mommy's Room, Rindy climbed onto the Bed, Therese caught her from Behind and began to tickle her. Therese took Rindy in her Arms while still tickling her, Carol could hear everything that was going on and couldn't help but Smile. Rindy and Therese were having a Great Time with each other. 

"Can we go find Mommy now?" Rindy asked as she Laughed. 

"Of course we can." Therese said as she Pointed to underneath the Bed. 

Rindy Nodded that she knew what Therese was actually saying. Rindy got down off of the Bed and looked under the Bed. 

"I found you Mommy." 

Carol got out from underneath the Bed. Rindy climbed back up onto the Bed as her Mommy, Jokingly, gave her a Stern Look and placed her Hands on her Hips. 

"I wonder who told you where I was?" Carol asked.

"Nobody." Therese Lied as she could barely keep it together. 

"Yeah, nobody." Rindy Lied as she Laughed.

"I don't believe either of you." Carol said with a Sly Smile.

Carol climbed onto the Bed then began to tickle Rindy and Therese. Both of them laid down on top of Carol, the Three of them were crying with Laughter. 

"Mom, you're it because I found you first." Rindy said. 

"You Two better go and hide then." Therese said. 

"This will be our last Game because you need to go to Sleep." Carol said. 

"You're only saying that because you don't want to be on." Rindy jokingly said.

"Now you know that's not true." Carol said as she tickled Rindy.

"I'm going to count to now." Therese said as she shut her Eyes.

"You'll never find me Mom."

Rindy quietly sneaked into The Living Room, then buried herself under Pillows on the Couch. Carol sneaked back underneath the Bed. Therese didn't see or hear either of them but had a feeling that she knew where Carol was. Therese looked underneath and found Carol but they decided to not say anything. They both looked for Rindy together but stayed Silent, they looked in her Bedroom and the Bathroom. They went into The Living Room, Rindy couldn't hold her Laughter in so she decided to try and Lightly Laugh. They heard it coming from underneath the Pillows. Therese decided to play a little Joke. 

"I guess I can't find Rindy but I am so tired that I think I'll just have a little lie down right here." Therese said a she lightly laid down on Top of Rindy.

Rindy burst into a Fit of Laughter. Therese sat up, Carol took Rindy in her Arms and sat down with them. The Three of them all Cuddled into each other for a little while.

"Come on Darling, we need to put you to Bed. Go brush your Teeth." Carol said. 

"Ok Mommy." 

"Do you want another Drink?" Therese asked Carol.

"Just Pour me one and I'll have it in a Minute." 

Therese poured herself and Carol another Wine. Then she went into Rindy's Room, with Carol, to wish her a Goodnight. 

"Goodnight Mom, I love you." Rindy said. 

"Goodnight Rindy, I love you too." Therese said as she gave Therese a Kiss on the Forehead. 

Therese left the Room for Carol to tuck Rindy in. Carol decided to read Rindy a few Nursery Rhymes before saying Goodnight to her. Carol came back into The Living Room where Therese handed her the Glass of Wine. Both of them sat down on the Couch, close to each other but facing each other, with their Glass of Wine in their Hands.

"So what happened?" Carol asked before Therese let out a Saddened Sigh. 

"My Fears came true.... I am Adopted. Martha knew since she was Young and told Dorothy a Few Years back." Therese said. 

"They knew and didn't tell you?" Carol asked with a Shocked Face. 

"Yeah, apparently my Mom and were very young but she wasn't allowed to keep me. I don't know if my Dad wanted me or not? I knew weren't wanted as Kids but I don't know how I feel about this."

"What do you mean about not being wanted as Kids?"

"The Orphanage tried to Adopt us out together but nobody would take us on so we were kept in The Orphanage."

"My Angel, I am so sorry." 

Carol took Therese by the Hand. Therese placed down her Glass of Wine, as did Carol, then she leaned back on Carol as Carol Cuddled her.

"Anyway, my Sisters and I got into a Fight so I just left. I'm sorry I didn't think to call you before I left, I just got so mad." 

"I know, it's alright but we will figure this out together. You can stay here as long as you need. Please don't hate me for saying this but I really do think you need to talk to your Sisters, maybe give it a Couple of Days or so but please don't cut them out. It must've been really hard for them to tell you." 

"I know, it's just, I was so sure of who I was, of where I came from you know?" 

"Of who you are? Angel, where you come from does not define who you are. You're so Strong, Passionate, Caring, Funny, Beautiful and so many other things. You take care of the smallest things and irregardless of whether you're related to them or not but you are your Sisters' Sister. They love you more than anything in the World, you may not know who you are right now but I do. You're the Woman that I can't live without, that I plan to marry and have a Family with, that Rindy loves and that saved her Life. You have so much Courage inside of you that you don't even know. You are the only you that ever existed." 

"MůjSvět, if I could Marry you right now then I would." 

Therese turned on her Stomach to Face Carol, she leaned in closer and Softly Kissed her Lips. They both couldn't the Passion that was growing inside of them. 


	27. Calmness

As the Kiss became more Passionate, Therese entangled her Hands in Carol's Hair while Carol moved her Hands down towards Therese's Hips. Therese began to Grind hard on Carol, which was turning both of them on. Therese Kissed her way down to Carol's Neck. 

"Oh fuck." Carol Whispered. 

"I will if you want?" Therese teased as she moved her Hand in between Carol's Legs to tease her.

"Yes please." Carol Breathed out.

"I packed something today that I think you might enjoy?" Therese said as she Licked Carol's Lips. 

"What is it?" 

Therese said nothing and stood up, then lead Carol into her Room. Therese turned off the Big Light while Carol turned on the Lamp beside the Bed. Carol Laid down on her Bed and watched Therese as she went to go to her Bag. She took out a Light Purple, Half the Size of her Hand, Vibrator. 

"The Batteries are already in it. You want it?" 

Carol called Therese over with her Finger. Therese walked over to Carol, put the Vibrator down on the Side and slowly climbed on top of Carol. Therese Kissed Carol and slowly unbuttoned her Top. Therese took Carol's Top off and threw it to the Ground. Therese Passionately Kissed Carol from her Lips to her Chest, leaving Love Bites along the way. Therese made her way down to Carol's Breasts that were already hard, Therese slowly sucked, bit and teased them by taking the Nipples with her Teeth and Licking them. Carol moved Therese's Hand down her Pants and got her to Rub her Hot, Wet, Thriving Centre. Therese listened to Carol's Begging Moans so she made her way down Carol's Body, she slowly took off her Pants and Red Underwear then tossed them to the Floor. Therese Kissed and Licked her way back down Carol's Body until she stopped at the Vagina, making Carol almost lose her Mind. Therese began to bury herself in everything that Carol had to Offer. Therese Sucked and Licked until Carol was begging to Cum but Therese wouldn't let her just yet. Therese continued to tease Carol and was Drinking every Juice that made it's way down Carol Body and onto Therese. Therese made her way back up Carol and Kissed her. 

"Oh you're such a Tease. That's not Fair, I was so close." Carol teased with a Hint of Disappointment. 

"Oh? Maybe I won't make you Cum at all then?" 

"No, I didn't mean it." 

Therese took the Vibrator from the Desk, turned it on, laid down on her side while being held by Carol in one Arm while Therese's Arm was under Carol. She made Carol lightly suck on the Vibrator. 

"Maybe I will make you Cum hard then?" Therese Whispered as she teased Carol's Nipples with the Vibrator.

Therese slowly put the Vibrator down Carol's Body until it got to the Clitoris. Carol turned to Face Therese with their Legs entangled in each other, Carol began to scratch at Therese's Back as Therese got the Motions of the Vibrator just right. Therese could see the Desperation in Carol Eye's as Therese's Circular Motions were making her feel so good. Their Lips were so close, only Millimetres away from each other. They both got lost in each other's Eyes, not wanting to look away. They knew that they were supposed to be together for the rest of their Lives. Carol's Hips were now Grinding hard against Therese's Hand. Carol's Hand held Therese's Body close while the other made it's way up to Therese's Hair, taking it in her Hand and pulling at it. Therese could feel Carol's Walls close around her Hand, Carol's Breathing became faster while her Moans became higher.

"Yes! Yes! That's feels so good! Oh God! I'm going to Cum! I'm going to Cum! Oh God! I'm Cumming! I'm-" Carol said before she was Cut off her Back Arching, Hair Pulling, Breath Catching, Orgasm. 

Therese turned off the Vibrator, threw it to the other side of the Bed and took Carol in her Arms. Carol took a few Minutes to catch her Breath. 

"I don't want you to do me right now, I just to relax here with you." Therese said.

"Are you sure Angel?" Carol asked as she caught her Breath, was buried in Therese's Neck and held her tightly. 

"Of course."

"You're so Comfortable, I could just Sleep here forever."

"You and me both." Therese said as she sunk into Carol's Embrace. "Do you know where your Mother is?" 

"Yeah, at least I think I do? After I left Home when I was Twenty, I got News that my Mom had been causing Trouble with the Police. They never Arrested her or anything but they put her into a Rehab Clinic. Then, it was only nearly Two Years ago, I heard that she just got put into a Home for People that the Rehab Clinic ran. I'm sure she's in there, if not then I'll have to keep looking around."

"I'm really Proud of you."

"For what?" 

"Everything, I love you so much and I can't wait to spend my Life with you."

"I love you too and can't wait for it either. I just think that we should focus on finding my Mom and your Parents first?" 

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'll stand by you every step of the way."

"As if I'll ever leave you and Rindy. You Two are my Family, as are Martha and Dorothy."

"I just don't want the Three of you Fighting. I know they hurt you but they love you."

"I guess in their eyes they only wanted to do good but I suppose that I had to find out either way."

"Well put yourself in Martha and Dorothy's Position, would you tell your Sister that she's Adopted?"

"I would if I had to, I just don't know how long it would've taken for me to do it." 

"Do you want me to do you now?" Carol asked as she was Kissing Therese's Chest.

"Actually, no, not Tonight. I think I just want to relax, I just feel like I had a long Day."

"I understand."

Carol put back on her Pyjamas and climbed into Bed beside Therese, once again, being taken in her Arms. Carol buried herself in Therese's Neck.

"So have you been thinking about taking Rindy to Therapy?" Therese asked.

"Yeah and I'm still not sure about it. I think I that I might have to Talk to her about it? I mean, her Teacher is telling me that she's doing really well but she does have her Moments. I guess if she wants to go then I'm definitely not going to stop her."

"Well she will need the Support from all of us, she has come along so much I think she might need the extra Push? Like even if she ever has her own Kids, they can't be affected by the either."

"Oh my God." Carol said as she Lightly Laughed. 

"What?"

"I don't want to even think about becoming a Grandmother right now." 

"Ok, there we go. That's all you can think about." Therese Laughed as she teased Carol.

"That's not true." Carol said as she began to tickle Therese lightly.

"No, please stop." Therese Laughed. "I'm way too tired for this right now." 

Carol Kissed Therese, laid on her Back then took her in her Arms. Therese snuggled on Carol's Chest while Carol was playing with her Hair.

"Do you want to go to Sleep?" 

"I think I should? I have to get up early and fix my things for tomorrow."

"Goodnight my Love, I love you." Carol said as she reached over, while hardy moving and turned off the Lamp while still having Therese on her Chest.

"Goodnight MůjSvět, I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going away for a Couple of Days so this should be my next Chapter until Next Week! :)


	28. We Need To Catch Up

Therese woke up early to get her Clothes ready, she saw that Carol was up earlier than her, had Ironed her Clothes then made all Three of them a Fry for Breakfast.

"You didn't have to do all of this." Therese said as she gave Carol a Kiss. 

"I was up early anyway, Rindy should be up soon." Carol said as she placed the Breakfast down on the Table.

Rindy came into the Living Room and ran to her Mommies for a Hug. Therese got the Three of them Orange Juice and they all sat eating their Breakfast.

"Are you going to take to School Mom?" Rindy asked Therese.

"No, sorry because your Mommy has to go to Work after she drops you but I hopefully will soon." 

"What time is your Interview?" Carol asked.

"Ten, I'll probably just get the Bus in."

"Well I'll be working a bit late today. How about we go for Dinner today?" 

"Dinner sounds great." Therese said.

"Darling, I rang Abby today and you will be staying with her Tonight. She will collect you at your Friend Ciara's later." Carol said to Rindy.

"Ok Mommy." Rindy said Happily. 

They sat Happily eating their Breakfast. Rindy ran into her Room to get dressed, Carol and Therese cleaned up. As Carol finished Washing the Dishes, she went over to her Bag behind the Hall Door. She searched for a Couple of Minutes and found what she was looking for. She walked over to Therese, who had just finished drying the Dishes, then gave her a Spare Key to her Place. 

"I want you to have this, my Home is your Home." Carol said as she placed the Key into Therese's Hand. 

"I'll get you a Spare one for mine soon, I love it. Thank you." 

Therese gave Carol a Kiss before they went into Carol's Room. Therese didn't feel the need to go back Home because she already had Spare Clothes in Carol's. Carol got dressed into her Blue Shirt and Dark Blue Jeans. Therese was going through her last few things when Rindy came into the Room.

"I'm ready Mommy." Rindy said. 

"Did you brush your Teeth?" Carol asked.

"Yes."

"Your Hair?"

"Yes."

"Great, I'll just Brush my Teeth then Pack you Lunch and then I'll be ready."

As Carol left the Room, Rindy sat up on the Bed with Therese. 

"What are you doing?" Rindy asked.

"I have a Job Interview today so I'm just finishing putting it together." 

"Do you need help?" 

"No thank you. If I get the Job today then I'll be working with Animals."

"What kind of Animals?" 

"I don't know yet but I'm thinking mainly Cats and Dogs but who knows? There could be a lot more than that."

"That sounds like a really cool Job."

"I'm ready Darling, let's go." Carol called from The Living Room. 

Therese took Rindy in her Arms and brought her to Carol. Therese Hugged Rindy tightly and gave her a Goodbye Kiss on the Cheek. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Therese said as she put Rindy down. 

"I will be Home about Six, Dinner for Seven?" Carol asked. 

"Sounds great. I'll see you then." Therese said as Carol gave her a Kiss on the Cheek.

Carol took Rindy out to the Car as Therese closed the Door behind them. Therese went back to Carol's Room and finished getting everything together. She borrowed one of Carol's Small Brown Bags to put her Camera and Purse in. She got dressed into her Dark Purple Shirt and Black Jeans. She brushed her Teeth, tied back her Hair and applied light Make Up to herself. Therese locked the Door behind her as she left, then walked for Ten Minutes to the Bus Stop. After Fifteen Minutes of waiting, the Bus finally arrived. She took a Seat on the Bus, after a Half an Hour she eventually arrived at her Stop. She Walked into a Big Brown Office Building, saw the Clock on the Wall and saw that she had Ten Minutes to spare. She quickly went to the Bathroom and cleaned herself up and bit. She came out and let the Receptionist know that she was here 

"Mr. Haynes will be with you in a Moment. You can take a Seat." The Receptionist said.

"Thank you. 

Therese sat nervously waiting until she saw an Older Man with Grey Hair, White Shirt, Black Pants and Black Square Glasses come out of his Office. 

"Ms. Belivet?" Mr. Haynes asked. 

"Yes. That's me." Therese said as she stood up and shook Mr. Haynes's Hand. 

"Great, come on in."

Therese went into a Small, Square, Brown Office. 

"Thank you for meeting with me."

"It's no problem at all. We're happy to get somebody who's interested in the Job. Please take a Seat." Mr. Haynes said as he closed the Door behind Therese and she sat down on the Black Chair in front of his Desk as he sat across from her, behind his Desk. "So Ms. Belivet, how did you hear about this Job?"

"I read it in the Newspaper."

"Great, did you ever study Photography?" 

"No but I did prepare a Folder of what I think are my best Photos if you would like to have a look? I also brought my own Camera if that helps?"

"Of course."

"Great."

Therese handed Mr. Haynes the Folder and Camera for him to look at. 

"These are really good, I'm impressed." Mr. Haynes said with Pure Honesty.

"Thank you very much." 

The Interview went on for another Ten Minutes and Therese seemed to be doing really well. 

"Well you certainly seem like a Good Person for the Job. We do have one Practical Part that we would love for you to do if you would just follow me?" 

"No problem."

Mr. Haynes lead Therese out of his Office, they went up to the Fifth Floor and into a Room that was filled with People and their Dogs. The Background was like a Back Garden and next Door to that was the Dark Room.

"Now Ms. Belivet, I would like you to start taking Photos of the Dogs with their Owners. Do you know how to use a Dark Room?"

"Yes, I have used it with the Jobs I did before."

"Great, you can use this Space for a Half an Hour then develop your Photos. When you are finished with everything, come get me at my Office and we will Review your Photos." 

"Thank you so much."

Mr. Haynes stayed for the Half an Hour watching Therese work. Therese talked to the People and let them know what she wanted them to do. She took Photos of the Dogs Running Freely, Portraits of People with their Dogs and sometimes the People together. She found a Box of Birthday Props and Dog Toys to be used in the Photos also so she did just that. Some of the Dogs wanted to Play with Therese but she had to remain Professional, no matter how much she wanted to play with them. 

"Time is up Ms. Belivet. I will let you into The Dark Room now. Thank you everybody, be back here by Twelve." 

Therese was let into The Dark Room so she could develop her Photos. Therese took many Photos so they took a little while to Develop and Dry. Almost an Hour later, the last Photo was finally drying enough for Therese to take it away with her. She gathered up the Photos and took them back down to Mr. Haynes. She saw that he was in his Office and knocked on the Door, he gestured for her to come back in.

"I'm finished with the Photos Mr. Haynes." 

"Great, actually this ended up taking longer than I expected and unfortunately we do need to keep things moving along, would you like to leave your Number and I will give you a call soon after I finish going through your Photos?"

"Absolutely." Therese said as she put down the Photos then wrote her name and Carol's Phone Number on the Piece of Paper that Mr. Haynes gave her. 

"Perfect." Mr Haynes said as Therese gave him back the Number and he showed her to the Door. "It was lovely to meet you Ms. Belivet. I should be in Contact with you soon."

"Thank you so much again for having me" Therese said as she shook Mr. Haynes's Hand. 

Therese felt really good about the Interview, she was going to head to Carol's Work to see if she was free but as she walked up the Street she heard a Familiar Voice from behind her call her.

"Therese?" 

Therese turned around and saw that it was Danny. She ran to him for a Hug.

"Danny, it's great to see you."

"I thought I recognised you, how have you been."

"Great, I'm doing great. How about you and the Boys?"

"Oh we're all doing good, in fact I'm meeting Jack and Phil for a bite to Eat. Care to join us?" 

"Yeah, I'd love to actually."


	29. Memories

Danny and Therese met Jack and Phil at Denino's Pizzeria & Tavern, they were the first ones there. 

"I'm really glad you came along Therese." Danny said as they sat down at their Table. 

"Me too, there is a lot we need to catch up on actually. When was the last time we saw each other?" 

"I think it was Mexico?" 

"That's right. Have you been in contact with Richard?"

"Not really to be honest, I think he was only trying to be Friends with us to try and get to you." 

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Therese Laughed.

Jack and Phil came in. 

"Well what do you know?" Phil asked. "Therese Belivet, back with the Old Gang." 

Therese stood up and hugged the Two of them.

"Long time no see, how's it been with you?" Jack asked as he and Phil sat down. 

"I've been doing really good actually, what about you Boys?" Therese said. 

"Good, it's great to see you." Phil said.

"I've missed hanging with you Guys a lot. I've just been very busy." Therese admitted. 

"Have you been still minding that little Girl? I can't remember her name." Jack asked.

"Yeah, that's some of the News that I wanted to tell you Guys. I'm genuinely sorry that I haven't made more of an Effort to see you Guys but I promise that I will." Therese said.

The Waiter came down and took their Order. Therese and Phil were sharing a Margherita Pizza while Jack and Danny were having a Pepperoni Pizza each. Therese and Jack got a 7UP while Danny got a Coke and Phil got a Club Orange.

"What's the News?" Danny asked.

"Do you Guys remember that Woman I was talking to on the Beach in Mexico?"

"Yeah." They all replied.

"Well, that's Carol, she's my Girlfriend. Rindy, who Jack met is her Daughter." Therese started as she proceeded to tell the rest of the Boys what has been going on with her the last Few Months, from Harge up to her Job Interview.. 

"Oh my God." Danny said. 

"You seem to really like her." Jack said. 

The Waiter came back with their Drinks.

"I love her actually, when the time comes I'd love to introduce you Guys to her. I recently found out that I'm Adopted and I'm looking for my Birth Parents." 

"Really?" Phil asked. 

"Yes but I'm coming to terms with it."

"That's a lot to go through, I'm delighted that you found Love but if you need something then we are all here for you. This Harge Guy, he should've gotten more time." Danny said. 

"Thank you, you're right but that's the way the System is. Nothing can be done about it at the moment." Therese said.

The Waiter came back with their Pizzas. They sat happily eating their Pizzas and reminiscing on Old Memories. Danny revealed that he got promoted to Junior Editor for The New York Times, Jack was now Floor Manager at Macy's and Phil got a new Job as a Car Salesman. 

"Actually, we are all heading out for Drinks next Week with our Girlfriends." Jack said. "Do you and Carol want to join us?"

"I'd love too, I'll say it to Carol when I go back, I'm sure she would love too also. Where?"

"The Craic at Eight." Phil Said.

"Great, I'll be there hopefully."

"I better get back to Work actually." Jack said. 

"Me too." Danny said. 

"Me too, are you heading anywhere Therese?" Phil asked. 

"Just the Bus Stop by Scoozi's, I'm heading back to Carol's." Therese said. 

"It's just by where I work, I'll walk you there." Phil offered.

Therese and Phil said goodbye to Danny and Jack, then they walked to the Bus Stop. 

"Thank you for walking me." Therese said.

"It's no problem, I'm happy to do it. Have you heard anything from Richard?" Phil asked.

"Not in a while which is kind of Suspicious but I'm really enjoying not speaking to him. I don't need it." 

"You definitely didn't deserve the way he treated you anyway." 

"Thanks, there's my Bus. I'm going to run to catch it. I'll see you next Week." Therese said as she Hugged Phil goodbye. 

"I'll see you then." Phil said.

Therese walked quickly around the Corner to catch the Bus and just caught it in time. She got off at her Stop and walked back to Carol's Place. Carol wouldn't be Home for a Couple of Hours so she decided to lie down on the Couch and watch TV, she was pretty tired and accidentally took a Nap for over an Hour until she heard a knock on the Door. Therese opened the Door to see Martha standing there in a Pink Shirt, Light Blue Jeans and a Black Handbag. 

"Hey." Therese said with very little Energy.

"Hey, can we Talk?" 

"Sure, come on in." 

Martha slowly walked into The Living Room,then sat down on the Couch with Therese.

"Where is Carol?"

"She's at Work for the next few Hours. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Therese, please, you need to know that we never meant to hurt you. We know what we did was wrong, I was wrong and I'm so sorry. I didn't know how to tell you, I was so afraid that you would act the way you did. I know nothing that I say right now will turn back time but you have to know that Dorothy and I are so very sorry. We love you so much." 

"I know but you have to understand where I'm coming from too. It's just really hard for me. I forgive you Two."

"You do?" 

"Yeah, you are my Sisters after all."

"Then do you think you can come Home?"

"Maybe in a few Days? I want to see what living with Carol and Rindy is like. Aren't you supposed to be at Work?" 

"I'm working at Six Tonight but I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I've been ok. I had a Job Interview today to be a Photographer for Dog Parties."

"Are you serious?" Martha Laughed.

Therese's Mood Lightened up.

"You cannot make this up. Then I met with Jack, Phil and Danny today. Do you want a Drink?" 

"Just Water is fine." 

Therese got up, poured herself and Martha a Glass of Water then sat back down with her. Therese noticed a Folder sticking out of Martha's Bag. 

"What's in the Bag?" 

"Oh right." Martha said as she took the Folder out and handed it to Therese. "This Morning, after I dropped Dorothy to Work, I went back to our Orphanage. It turns out had more information on you." 

Therese read her Birth Date, the Hospital she was born in, her Birth Parents Names but most importantly, where they lived. 

"Oh my God. This just what I need." Therese said before she noticed Martha look a bit down but she knew exactly what she was thinking. "No matter what happens, you and Dorothy will always be my Family. I just need to know everything."

"I'm glad. Anyway I also brought these." Martha said as she got Photos out from her Bag. "I went Rooting through a lot of our old things and found them." 

Therese and Martha spent the rest of the Afternoon chatting and looking through the Photos of them as Kids with their Parents and laughed at them even more when they saw Pictures of themselves as Adults.


	30. Date Night

Carol came Home a little earlier than expected and saw Martha sitting on the Couch with Therese.

"Oh hey Martha." Carol said with a confused look.

"Hi Carol, I just came over to see if Therese was alright. What time is it actually?" 

"It's just Five." Therese said. 

"I better go and get ready for Work actually. Carol, can I ask you a Pregnancy Question?" Martha asked. 

"Sure, what's up?" Carol asked as she sat at the Table.

"When did you first get Morning Sickness? I'm almost Nine Weeks." 

"Oh, I was Four Weeks along, if you want, I can let you borrow some Baby Books that I kept?"

"Oh please, I would be so grateful." Martha said. 

"I know where they are, I'll get them." Therese said. 

"So, have you figured out whether you want to know what you're having?" Carol asked.

"No but I know Liam is dying to know because he wants to be really prepared." Martha replied.

"Do you mind me asking if you Two are together?" 

"Well we're not Dating for now but we want to live together and see what happens."

"That's not a bad idea to be honest."

"Here you go." Therese said as she gave the Books to Martha.

"These are great, thanks Carol. I better be off. I will talk to you Girls soon." Martha said as she gave Carol and Therese a Hug, then walked out the Door.

Therese saw that Martha had left the Photos and the Folder there, then sat back down looking through them. Carol sat down beside Therese then put her Arm around her while she was looking through the Folder. 

"What's this?" Carol asked.

"Martha brought me it from the Orphanage, I think I know where my Birth Parents live."

"Are you going to follow up with it?"

Therese shut the Folder, placed it on the Floor and looked Carol in the Eyes.

"I will but not now. I have to get ready for my Date with the most Beautiful Woman in the World." Therese said as she leaned in to Kiss Carol.

"You're going on a Date with yourself then?" Carol teased. 

"Shut up." Therese Laughed. 

Therese took Carol's Face softly in her Hands and leaned back onto the Couch but never breaking their Kiss. They had forgotten about the many Pictures underneath Therese, just as Therese shifted herself to get comfortable, she slipped onto the Floor.She slipped so fast that Carol couldn't catch her in time but that never stopped them Laughing. Carol sat up and helped Therese back onto the Couch. 

"Where do you want to go?" Carol asked.

"How about Jaqcues?" 

"Oh that sounds great, I'll make the Reservation." 

"I better clean up here."

As Carol went to make the Call, Therese cleaned up the Photos and put them on the Table. 

"I made the Reservation for Six and got us the Table at the back so we will have more privacy." 

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" Therese Joked.

"Oh you know? Marry you, have a Family with you. The usual." Carol teased. 

"I guess that's have to do." Therese teased back. 

"Come on, let's go get ready." Carol said.

Therese touched up the Make up that she was wearing that Day. She got out of her Clothes from that day and into her Navy Blue Suit with a White Shirt. She wore Hair down Straight to the Left side of her and the Twisted Charm Gold Necklace that Carol got her. She brought her Black Hand Bag. Carol left her Hair in Light Curls and down to her Shoulders. Carol wore her Red Dress that highlighted her Breasts. It had Thick Red Straps and it cut below her Thighs. Carol wore her Deep Red Lipstick with the rest of her Make Up being Light. She wore her Golden Faux Fur Coat and the Rose Gold-Tone Stainless Steel Necklace that Therese got her. She brought her Brown Hand Bag.

"Carol?" Therese called from the Hallway as Carol was in The Living Room. 

"Come on Slow Poke, I'm getting hungry." Carol Joked.

"Alright, I'm ready." Therese Laughed. 

They walked Hand in Hand to the Car and wouldn't let go of each other on the Ride there. 

"Aird, Reservations for Two please." Carol said to the Waitress as they went in. 

"Of course, right this way." The Waitress said.

The Waitress lead them to the back of the Wooden Restaurant. 

"Thank you." Therese said as they were lead to their Table. 

"I'm Thelma, I will be your Waitress for this Evening. Would you Ladies like to order your Drinks now?" 

"Not yet, thank you." Carol said. 

"I will be back soon." Thelma said.

"How was your Interview?" Carol asked.

"I think it went really well, my Interviewer, Mr. Haynes was really nice. He had me do the Interview first then Test Runs with Dogs and their Owners. I developed the Photos and gave them back to him. Hopefully he will ring me soon with News. I decided to forgive Martha and Dorothy but is it alright if I stay with you an extra few Days?" 

"Of course it is and I'm really glad that you decided to forgive them."

"I actually met Danny, Jack and Phil for Lunch today. They really want to meet you and was hoping that you would come out with us next Week?" 

"I would love too." 

"Are you ready to order?" Thelma asked as she came back.

"I will have the Pork Shank with Potatoes and Cabbage with a Coke." Therese said. 

"I will have the Roasted Chicken with Sweet Potato Puree and Broccoli Rabe with a Coke also please." Carol said. 

"Great, I will be back soon with your Drinks." Thelma said as she left.

"Carol, I'm nervous about finding out about my Family." Therese said. 

"Why?" Carol asked as she took Therese's Hand in hers. 

"I don't know, I have so many Questions running through my Mind that it's nearly driving me crazy."

"You shouldn't have to be putting yourself through that. I'm sure they would be glad to find you again, it's not easy giving up a Child." 

"I know, I'm so lucky to have you and Rindy."

Thelma came back with their Drinks and left again.

"We are lucky to have you too." 

"I know I had Pizza today but I am so hungry." 

"We barely had a break today because we were busy so I'm starving too." 

Carol and Therese ran their Legs up and down each other, casually flirting and chatting about anything until their Dinner arrived. They ate their Dinner in Silence, just enjoying being with each other.


	31. You Make Me So Happy

They made room for Dessert so Therese had a Brownie drizzled in Chocolate with Strawberry Ice Cream while Carol had Churros with Orange Chocolate Sauce. Carol got Chocolate on her Face, she didn't notice it so Therese reached over and wiped it off with her Thumb and Seductively licked off. Carol lightly bit her Lip as she watched Therese.

"I saw a Promenade across the way, do you want to go for a Walk?" Carol asked.

"Of course." 

"Well because you did so well with the Interview, I want to pay for Dinner." 

"No, I couldn't let you do that." 

Therese's Response fell on Deaf Ears as Carol got up and Paid the Bill. 

"Let's go." 

Therese playfully shook her Head at Carol as they left the Restaurant. 

"Thank you for Dinner." Therese said as she held Hands with Carol as they walked to the Promenade. 

Carol stopped Therese in her Tracks and deeply kissed her. Therese wrapped her Arms around Carol's Neck as Carol wrapped her Arms around Therese's Waist. 

"Thank you for you." Carol whispered.

"What do you mean?" Therese said as she Smiled back at her Lover. 

"I'm just thankful that I found you, I don't know what I would without you. I love you." 

"I love you too. You make me more happy than I ever though I could be." 

They continued to walk along the Promenade for another Half an Hour or so, being playful and flirting with each other. Carol sat down on the Grass looking out onto the Water, with the Moon shining down on it, in between a Bench and the Bandstand, Therese followed her and Cuddled into her. 

"Angel, can you promise me something?"

"I'll give you anything you want." 

"Promise me that no matter what happens to us, you will always be by my side as I will to you?" 

Therese knelt up and took Carol's Face in her Hands while looking lovingly and directly into her Eyes.

"I can do you one better, I will Marry you, protect you, raise a Family and Grow Old with you." 

Therese Passionately kissed Carol, Carol leaned back on the Grass, taking Therese with her. Therese crossed her Arms and laid her Head on top them as she laid on Carol's Chest. Carol played with Therese's Hair which they both loved. They both just lied their in each other's Embraces and couldn't take their Eyes off of each other. 

"I'm really getting Cold." Carol admitted.

"Me too, let's go." Therese said. 

Therese stood up, took Carol's Hand and brought her up with her. Carol wrapped her Arm around Therese's Shoulder while Therese had her Arm around Carol's Waist. They walked back to the Car, Carol got into the Drivers Seat while Therese got into the Passengers Seat.

"Where do you want to go to?" Carol asked before Therese desperately grabbed her and pulled her in for a Deep and Passionate Kiss, which left Carol surprised. "Home it is then." 

Carol brought Therese's Hand to the middle of her Thigh while she was Driving. Therese slowly ran her Hand up and down Carol's Thigh as she brought Carol's Hand to do the same to hers. 

"Carol." Therese whispered as she Devilishly Smiled. 

"Yes?" Carol asked as she licked her Lips. 

Therese unbuttoned her Suit Pants and slowly slipped Carol's in. Carol was more than happy feeling that Therese was already as Wet as she was. Carol slowly slipped one Finger inside Therese, then Two. Therese just slowly began to Grind on them but they were Home. Carol slowly licked her Fingers as Therese tied back up her Pants. They held Hands as they went back in their Door. Therese went into Carol's Rooms while Carol made sure the Door was locked and that the Windows and Curtains were closed. Therese came back out with the Strap On in her Hand. She gave Carol a Nod, letting her know what she wanted.

"Please?" Therese begged.

Carol slowly lifted off her Dress and Red Heels, then threw it to the Floor revealing her Cream Lingerie and backed Therese onto the Couch. She put the Strap On on herself and Therese slowly began to suck on it. Therese laid back on the Couch while Carol passionately her from Head to Toe. The Desperation and Heat between them was quickly growing. Carol took Therese's Jacket and Shirt off slowly, revealing Therese to be wearing a White Bra. Carol took Therese's Bra off slowly while Therese did the same to her. Therese laid back down as she let Carol leave Love Bites on her from her Neck to her Chest. Therese couldn't help her Moaning as Carol sucked, licked and bit both of her Breasts. Carol slowly took off Therese's Black Heels and Pants, revealing her to be wearing any Underwear. Carol leaned over Therese to Kiss her Deeply once more. 

"You're a very Naughty Girl aren't you?" Carol whispered as she teased the outside of Therese's thriving Centre, then eventually slowly placing it inside her. "Didn't I mention before that hearing you Moan is one of the biggest Turns On's for me are you just using that for your Advantage so you know it'll get me to Fuck you senseless?" 

Therese wrapped one Arm around Carol's Neck while the other was leaving Scratch Marks on her Back. Therese was trembling as Carol made her feel so good. Carol held tightly onto Therese as Therese began to lightly bite down on Carol's Shoulder. Carol continued to Grind hard against Therese as Therese's Moans got higher. Therese could never get over the feeling of being loved by Carol, Carol wanted to make Therese feel exactly how she deserved, loved and wanted. The Sweat was dripping down from the Two of them. Therese's Legs wrapped around Carol's Body and they tightened as she was getting close. Therese Kissed Carol then looked deep into Carol's Eyes and Carol knew she was close. Carol went harder and faster until Therese had to let of all that Tension. 

"OH GGOODD! OH FFUUCCKK! 

Therese's Body flopped back onto the Couch as Carol laid beside her, facing, kissing her and holding her. Carol slowly took off the Strap On and threw it to the Floor. Therese slowly caught her Breath but she really wanted to make Carol feel just as good as she made her feel. Therese looked at Carol who nodded to let her know that she was ready. Therese began to slowly kiss Carol's Lips and tease it with her Tongue. Carol slowly slipped underneath Therese as her Desperation grew. Therese slowly took off Carol's Underwear kissed her way back up Carol's Body. She deeply Kissed Carol before she Kissed and Bit her way from Carol's Neck to her Chest, leaving Love Bites for her too. Therese teased Carol's Breasts with her Tongue then softly biting them leaving as Pink and Raw as her own. Therese licked her way back down Carol's Body, leaving Carol moaning and begging for pleasure. Therese Kissed the inside of Carol's Thighs until she reached Carol's Begging Centre. Therese swiped a lick that sent Carol's Body into a Jolt. Carol took Therese's Hair in her Hand. Therese never got enough of the way Carol tasted and she showed that to Carol. Carol began to Grind hard against Therese's Face making it very Wet. Therese made Carol very happy with the pleasure she was giving her. Carol felt her Orgasm coming quickly and she didn't want to stop it. Her Moans got higher, her Legs wrapped around Therese and Therese's name Echoed the Room. 

"Therese! Yes! DON'T STOP! PLEASE! PPLLEEAASSEE! FFUUCCKK!" 

Carol's Body relaxed as she had to pull Therese up. Therese laid facing Carol, holding her and Kissing her.

"Můj Svět, that's one thing I forgot to mention earlier."

"What?" Carol asked as she slowed her breathing down.

"I want to make you feel like this whenever you want me too." 

Carol looked Therese lovingly in the Eyes. 

"The exact same goes for you."

They made their way into Carol's Room, holding each other and making Love through the Night.


	32. Svoboda

Therese got a Call the next Day to say that she had the Job. As great as that was, it wasn't the one that she was expecting. She was hoping it would be with some information on her Parents. The Pay for the Job was good and Therese was enjoying every minute of it. She got to work with Dogs but sometimes Cats and Birds. Therese moved back Home. Herself and Carol were thriving at Work with Abby eventually taking over Tucker's Furniture Store and Renaming it Liberty Furniture. Weeks went by as Therese continued the search for her Parents then eventually she got the call that she had been waiting for. Her Father had been found and he was in Philadelphia, wanting to meet her. Carol had put getting in contact with her Mother on hold as she wanted Therese to meet her Father first. Therese and her Father decided not to speak until they met each other at The Warwick Hotel, where Carol, Rindy and Therese were staying. They decided to go to Philadelphia for a Couple of Days by Train. The Three of them got an early Train and were excited to go on another Family Trip but Carol could see that Therese was still very nervous. Rindy fell asleep on the Train so Carol covered her with her Red Coat. Therese just kept looking out of the Window, Carol leaned over and took Therese by the Hands. 

"I know you're nervous but you shouldn't be." Carol said. 

"I can't help it, I'm just afraid of finding out something that I don't want to hear." Therese nervously said. 

Less than Two Hours later they arrived in Philadelphia at The Warwick Hotel. They were booked into The Junior Suite. It had a small Room with a Single White Bed with a White Wardrobe for Rindy that was right beside a bigger Room with a King Sized White Bed for Therese and Carol. Therese and Carol's Bedroom was the only one with a Bathroom. The Living Room then had a Grey Queen Sized Sofa Bed that faced a Flat Screen TV, a Mini Fridge and a Light Blue Reading Chair. The Room had a small Balcony that looked out onto the City. Carol was already dressed in her Pink T-Shirt, Red Jumper and Black Jeans while Rindy had on her Black T-Shirt, Blue Jeans and Red Jumper. Therese had on her Red Shirt, Blue Jeans and Black Boots. She began to Fidget with her Hair and didn't know what to do with it. Carol sat with her on the Bed and helped her tie it back into a tight Ponytail. She was then ready to go. Rindy knew what Therese was going to do so she came in from her Room to give her Mom a Hug. Carol pulled Therese in for a Kiss after Therese put Rindy back down on the Floor. 

"I'll meet you back here later, you'll be great. I love you." Carol said. 

"I love you too." 

Carol and Rindy wanted to do a few things around the area so they left Therese by herself and she will catch up with them when they came back. Therese gathered herself for another Ten Minutes then made her way down to the Hotel's Restaurant. 

"How many People for your Table?" The Waitress asked. 

"Two. The other should be arriving soon. He should ask for a Therese Belivet."

"Of course, here is your Table. Would you like anything to Drink?

"Water is fine, thank you."

Therese sat nervously at the Table as the Waitress placed down the Menus. A few Minutes later the Waitress placed down Two Glasses with a Jug of Water, Therese poured out the Water for the Two of them. She had already decided on what she wanted before a slightly Heavier Man with Short Brown Hair, Light Brown Pants, a Black Shirt and Brown Glasses walked in. He had a Half American Half Czech Accent. 

"Excuse me, is there a Miss Therese Belivet here?" He said. 

"Right this way Sir." The Waitress.

Therese looked up from the Menu and saw similarities between herself and the Man, they had the same Eyes, Smile and Walked the same way. She stood up to greet him as the Waitress walked away.

"Therese?"

"Martin?"

Martin pulled Therese in for a Hug as they both cried Tears of Joy, they both stayed in the embrace for as long as they could until Therese pulled away to look at her Dad.

"I can't believe it's you, I thought I'd lost you." 

"I have so many Questions, I don't know where to start." 

"How about starting with some Food? You must be hungry after that long Journey."

"Oh I am." Therese said as they sat across from each other.

"The Food here is usually Delicious." Martin said with a huge Smile. "My Eyes are usually bigger than my Stomach."

The Waitress came over and took their Orders from the Sandwich Menu. 

"I will have the Buffalo Mozzarella & Pesto please." Therese said. 

"I will have the Brie & Cranberry please." Martin said.

"I will we be back soon with your Food." The Waitress said.

"I'm so glad we got to do this, I was so scared that you'd hate me." Martin said.

"Don't say that. I only found out I was Adopted not so long ago."

"Did Charles and Isabelle tell you?" 

Therese was a little shocked that Martin didn't know about them.

"They died when I was Two in a House Fire." Therese admitted.

Martin was almost lost for Words.

"Therese, I am so sorry. Nobody ever told me. What about your Sisters? I can't remember their names."

"Martha and Dorothy, I still live with them. We were brought to America to live in an Orphanage, we were never Adopted again but when we got out, we bought a House and have lived there ever since."

The Waitress came back with their Food and they began to eat. Martin took a Deep Breath as he asked Therese this next Question.

"Were you ever told about Jessica?" 

"No, I was hoping to meet both of you."

"She died because of Birth Complications." Martin said as Therese took a Deep Breath in Shock. "I'm so sorry, I wanted to keep you but I was only so young, I wasn't allowed too. I Did give Charles and Isabelle a Letter from me but...."

"Everything was destroyed in the Fire."

Martin reached into his pocket and pulled out a Photo.

"This Photo was taken The Day before she died."

Therese took the Photo and began to cry again.

"She looks Beautiful."

"She looks just like you. We never married, we were going to but never got the chance."

"Do you miss her?" Therese asked.

"Of course."

"Are you Married?" 

"I am. Her name is Kathryn, I think you'd like her if you ever wanted to meet her? She has a Ten Year Old Son called Jasper."

"I have a Step Brother? I've always wanted a Brother."

"You do. Have you anyone Special?"

Therese paused for a few moments and decided to tell the Truth. 

"I have a Partner, Carol." 

"Oh good, I'm glad you have somebody." Martin said without hesitation. 

"Well she has a Daughter, Rindy. They're here with me today."

"Well, now this is only if you want too, I would like to do Lunch for all of us tomorrow? I understand if you don't want too but I just thought I'd ask."

"I would love that. How long are you with Kathryn?"

"Eight Years, Married for Five Years, after Jessica died I stayed clear of the Dating Scene for a good while until I met her."

"I hope she makes you happy then. What do you do? How long have you been in Philadelphia?" 

"I am a Carpenter and have my own Business. I have been here Fifteen Years, I moved when I was your age, we had you at Sixteen and moved here Five Years later in hopes of a New Life. My Parents wanted me to Marry after Jess but I couldn't do it. The Year after I moved here, they died in a Car Crash." 

"I'm so sorry. Have you any Brother or Sisters?" 

"Nope, Jess and I were only Children."

"What about her Parents?" 

"Well.... When they found out she was Pregnant, they disowned her so she moved in with me and my Family. Therese, you have to know that Jess and I wanted you very much, I never wanted to give you up but I didn't have a proper Job. My Parents wouldn't take you in because you were my Responsibility, I practically had to beg and beg them to let Jess stay. I Proposed to her just before she died. This was her Ring and I want you to have it." 

Martin reached into his Pockets and handed Therese a 1950's Silver 16 Carat Diamond Ring in a Black Box.

"It's so Beautiful, this is the one that she is wearing in the Photo right?"

"Yes." 

"Well you need to know that I don't hate you for giving me up, I had a good Life." 

Therese continued to tell Martin her Life, from her Friends to Richard, Carol and her Job. 

"You seem to have everything you want." 

"Not everything."

"What do you want?"

"For you to be back in my Life?"

Martin reached over the Table and took Therese's Hand's in his.

"I left you once, I'm not going to do that again." 

"I'm glad, so, is my last name Svoboda or not?" 

"It's whatever you want it to be. Svoboda or Belivet, you are who you are. As much as I love you and even though you are Biologically mine, Charles and Isabelle are your Parents. They loved you, that's why I chose them." 

"Then.... I am.... Therese Belivet."


	33. Getting To Know You

Therese returned back to her Room Hours after meeting Martin, he had given her a Piece of Paper with his Address on it. Carol was over the Moon when she heard how Therese got along. Carol and Rindy were extremely excited to meet Martin so they stopped on the way to his House to get him some Chocolates and Flowers. His House was only a Twenty Minute Walk from the Hotel so the Three of them Happily Walked Hand in Hand to the Address. Therese was wearing a Red Checkered Shirt, Black Jeans and a Blue Jacket. Carol was wearing a Violet T-Shirt, Blue Jeans and Black Jacket while Rindy was wearing a Pink Dress with White Flowers on it and a Black Jacket. They walked into a small Housing Estate and kept walking until they found Martins House, the Estate had a Field out the Front. Martins House was Brown and had a Driveway, Inside the House was a Hallway with the Stairs on the left. The Living Room was to the right at the beginning of the Hallway with One Long White Couches, a Brown Coffee Table and a TV facing it.The Kitchen was to the end of the Hallway, it had a Kitchen connected to a Dining Room. The Back had a small Conservatory with Four Grey Two Seater Couches and had Double Doors that lead to the Backyard. Therese anxiously knocked on the Door in which Martin opened and gave Therese a Hug. He was wearing a White Shirt and light Blue Jeans.

"It's so nice to see you again." Martin said.

"Thank you for having us. Martin this is Carol and Rindy."

"It's nice to meet you Sir." Carol said as she gave Martin a Handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine. Who's this Gorgeous little Lady?" Martin said as he bent down by Rindy.

"This is Rindy." Carol replied as Rindy hid behind her Mommy's Legs. "Sorry, she's a bit shy today." 

"Oh it's no problem, Kathryn is inside the Kitchen if you want to go on ahead?" Martin asked as he gestured towards the Kitchen.

Therese, Carol and Rindy walked into the Kitchen to see Kathryn setting the Table. She was Carol's Height, Dark Skinned, Long Wavy Black Hair and wearing a Dark Purple Dress.

"You must be Therese." Kathryn said as she walked over to give Therese a Hug.

"That's me, it's lovely to meet you. These are for you and Martin." Therese said as she Happily handed the Flowers and Chocolates to Kathryn.

"Thank you so much, we love them." Kathryn said as she placed them down on the Table. "Carol and Rindy yes?"

Carol picked Rindy up in her Arms. 

"That's us." Carol said as she picked up Rindy.

"Oh Rindy, you are just the prettiest Girl. I love your Dress."

"Thank you." Rindy shyly said. 

"Are you Girls hungry? How does Pasta sound?" Martin asked.

"I'm really hungry actually so Pasta sounds delicious." Therese said. 

"We could go for it." Carol said. 

"It'll be ready in about Twenty Minutes, Jasper should be Home from his Grandfather's soon. I don't know if Martin said but Jasper has Autism and he rarely speaks to Strangers. He has trouble fitting in with some Kids too so I'm not sure how he will be with Rindy." Kathryn said. 

"Oh that's alright, do you want some help setting up?" Carol offered.

"No, not at all. You Girls go and sit down or have a look around. Do you want a Drink?" Martin asked.

"I'm good for now, thank you." Therese said.

"I'm the same." Carol said. 

"Can I have some Water Mommy?" Rindy asked.

"I'll get you some Honey." Kathryn said as she got Rindy a Glass of Water. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Rindy said.

"I'll show you Girls the rest of the House." Kathryn offered.

Kathryn showed the Girls around the House and then they sat in the Conservatory until Dinner was ready. Jasper came running through the Door. He looked just like his Mother, he was wearing a Green Jumper with Dinosaurs on it, a Blue T-Shirt and Blue Jeans.

"Mommy." Jasper called as ran into his Mother's Arms.

Jasper soon realised that there were Strangers in the House and suddenly quietened down and became very shy.

"It's alright Honey." Kathryn said.

"I want to introduce you to somebody." Martin said to Jasper. "This is Therese, she is your Sister."

Therese bent down to Jasper.

"Hello." Therese said in a Kind Voice. "I like your Jumper." 

Jasper didn't know how to react so he just looked at his Mom.

"Say thank you." Kathryn said.

"Thank.... You." Jasper said.

"Let's eat, I'm really hungry now." Martin said.

"You always are." Kathryn Joked.

"I guess that's something we have in common." Therese said while Laughing. 

"Would you Girls like some Red or White Wine?" Kathryn asked as Martin was putting the Food on the Table.

"I wouldn't mind some White if it's going?" Therese asked.

"White is good for me too." Carol said. 

Carol sat Rindy at the Table and then went back to help Kathryn with the Drinks while Therese helped Martin with the Food. Therese, Rindy and Martin sat across from Carol, Kathryn and Jasper. 

"This is delicious, thank you." Therese said. 

"I agree." Carol said.

"Well Martin is much better Cook than me so that's why he took over." Kathryn said. 

"I do love to Cook." Martin said.

As the Food was really good, not very much was said until after the Dinner. They sat in the Conservatory for a little while. Martin got out Toys for Rindy to play with, Jasper played by Kathryn until Rindy came over and began to share Toys with him. 

"She is so sweet Carol, she looks just like you." Kathryn said. 

"Do you think so? I think she looks a bit like her Dad." Carol said. 

"Are you kidding?" Therese said as she came in with Two Glasses of Water for the Two of them and sat beside Carol while Kathryn sat with Martin. "She definitely has your Eyes."

"So what do you do Carol?" Martin asked. 

"I Work in a Furniture Store called Liberty Furniture, with my Best Friend Abby." 

"How's that going?" Kathryn asked.

"Really good, I like it." 

"Kathryn, what do you do?" Therese asked.

"I don't Work actually. Martin's Business keeps us going but hopefully when Jasper gets older, I'll look for a Part Time Job." Kathryn said.

Rindy and Jasper got up to play out the Back, the Adults kept a watchful Eye on them. Carol went out the Back for a Cigarette but stayed clear of the Kids, Martin joined her while Jasper and Rindy were playing Football. Carol was aware that she and Martin were close in age, she tried to not let it bother her. Therese decided to stay inside and talk tp Kathryn. 

"So does Jasper go to a Regular School or what?" Therese asked. 

"Yes, he eventually got transferred this Year. For the last Couple of Years he has been in a Special Needs School. Is Rindy good?"

"I couldn't have asked for a better Kid." 

"I'm really glad that Martin found you, he never stopped talking about you." 

"Well I only found out recently enough that I was Adopted but I knew right away I wanted to meet him." 

"When are you leaving?" 

"We head back to New York tomorrow, Rindy has School and we don't want her to miss anymore. Please come and visit us actually if you're ever around." 

"Absolutely, I'm sure Martin would love to meet your Sister's anyway."

"I'm sure they would love to meet him."

Carol and Martin came back in.

"Would you like some more Wine Girls?" Martin asked as Carol sat with Therese. 

"No thanks, we went out with my Friends not so long ago and I drank way too much." Therese mentioned.

"I'm the same, I think that put me off going out for a while?" Carol Joked.

Rindy took a fall and scraped her Knee, she began to cry and called for her Moms. Therese ran out to help her as Carol watched on. Therese picked her up in her Arms, brought her inside and sat with her on the Couch. Kathryn went to get a Band Aid for her Knee while Jasper sat down next to Therese and Rindy. 

"Are you....ok?" Jasper asked as he had a hard time getting out the Words.

Rindy's Crying began to slow down as Therese put the Band Aid on. 

"Yes." Rindy said. 

Rindy and Jasper decided to play some more with the Toys, Jasper had a confused look on his Face as he was looking at Therese. 

"So.... you are my Sister?" Jasper asked.

"Well I'm your Step Sister." Therese explained. 

"How does that happen?" Jasper asked Martin.

"Before I met your Mother, I had a Baby with another Woman. Therese is was that Baby." Martin explained.

"Therese? That's a cool name and I like it." Jasper said loudly. "I like you."

The rest of them Laughed slightly as Jasper ran to Hug Therese. Therese reciprocated the Hug tightly.

"I like you too." Therese said. 

Their Day was filled with Joy, Laughter and them telling Stories of their Lives. Martin gave Therese their Home Number on a Piece of Paper. As it was time to go, Therese and Martin couldn't help but Cry as they held each other after the rest had said their Goodbyes. 

"We'll see each other again, I promise." Martin said.

"I know, I hope it'll be sooner rather than later." Therese said.

"It will be, I swear. I will talk to you soon again." 

Therese and Martin were very happy that they finally had each other back in their Lives.


	34. Have You Changed?

A Couple of Weeks after Therese had met Martin, Carol sat down with Therese and told her she was going to look for her Mother. Abby was going to take Rindy for the Night as Therese was Working late, Carol took the Day off Work so she could go and find her Mom. Therese had told Carol that if they're both Home by Dinner, that she would like to take her out. Carol drove to the Care Centre that she knew her Mother was in. She tried to Dress as nice as possible for the Occasion because her Mother was always Critical of everything she wore. She dressed into her Blue Dress that flowed from her Waist to her Knees and her Straps hugged her Shoulders. She had her Brown Bag with her. She nervously walked in to the Care Centre and walked up to Reception. 

"Hi, my name is Carol Aird. I was wondering if Nora Aird is still here? I'm her Daughter." 

"Give me a Couple of Minutes and I will check where she is." The Receptionist said. 

"Thank you."

Carol was aware that the Majority of People here were Addicts, it made her nervous because it made her feel like she was back at Home with her Mother. The Receptionist got off the Phone.

"She's in Room 503, I will have a Nurse take you to her."

"Thank you very much."

The Receptionist made a call to get a Nurse, after Five Minutes of waiting, a Nurse came to Carol and took her to the Room. Carol walked in to see a Woman in a Pink Bathrobe, Short Blonde Hair and Pink Pyjamas sitting on a Chair in the Corner. The Room had a Double Cream Bed, a Small TV, a Bathroom and a Balcony. Carol see that she still had her Mother's Smile but the rest of Carol looked like her Father. 

"Carol?" Nora asked as she slowly got up from her Chair. 

"Hi Mom." 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I came to see you." Carol said.

Carol was very tense and Nora could see but she decided to not to do anything. 

"Why don't you sit?" Nora asked while she gestured towards her Bed. 

Carol sat at the Edge of the Bed while Nora sat back down on her Seat.

"Look, I'm sorry that I haven't been in Contact." 

"Well I can't say that I blame you."

"You don't blame me?"

"Only partially."

"What do you mean?" 

"Well I know went I went wrong so I don't blame me for that."

"Then what do you blame me for?" 

"Not getting in contact with me sooner." 

"I know, I'm sorry, I should've but I wasn't ready."

"I guess I shouldn't blame you for that then. How is Rindy?"

"She's doing good. I brought you a Photo of her."

Carol took out a Photo of Rindy Laughing, that Therese recently took and handed it to her Mom. 

"Well she has your Eyes but I see a lot of Harge in her too." 

"I know, it's hard when she looks like someone you hate."

"You couldn't hate Harge, he's such a lovely Man. He used to visit me when you wouldn't."

"Are you serious?" Carol asked with Shock.

"Yes, a Couple of Months ago he stopped by and told me all about this Therese Woman."

"What did he say?" 

"That you were seeing her, that she was ruining your Relationships and how he planned to get you back."

"What did you say?" 

"That he could." Nora admitted. 

"That is not your right to say so." 

"Oh come on, stop being so Over Dramatic."

"I don't regret that I came here today but what I do regret is trying to give you another Chance." Carol said as she quickly grabbed the Photo. "You don't deserve me, you didn't deserve Dad, you don't deserve Rindy and you definitely deserve to be stuck here in this lonely Care Centre with only the Nurses that are Paid to Care for an Alcoholic Bigot like yourself. Therese is the Love of my Life. Like you, nothing is ever change that way." 

Carol left with her Head held high but with Tears in her Eyes. She thought that her Mother could change but was quick to realise that she could never change her. Carol got in her Car and hoped that Therese was finished her Job. Carol quickly dried her Tears and went to Therese's House. Carol was given a Key by Therese but she decided to not use it as she thought that she would cry as soon as she walked in. Carol knocked on the Door but it was Dorothy who answered.

"Carol? Hi." Dorothy said but she knew that something was up.

"Hi, Dorothy is Therese there?" 

"No, she isn't, are you ok?" 

"Yeah, I just need to talk to her about something." 

"Do you want to come inside?"

"No thank you, can you tell Therese I called?"

"Of course, are you sure you're ok?"

"No but I really just need to talk to Therese if that's ok?" 

"Sure, I'll let her know that you called."

"Thank you." Carol said before she turned to go back into her Car.

Carol drove Home with a Heavy Heart, a feeling that she was well used too but always hated. It was almost Five when she got Home, she knew that Abby was Home so she decided to give her a Call. Carol told Abby everything that had happened, Abby was Heartbroken for her. Rindy wanted to talk to her Mom on the Phone which cheered Carol up a bit. Carol hid it well to Rindy that she was Upset and then said goodbye to her. Carol always used Cleaning as a way to distract herself but when all the Cleaning was done, she just flopped onto the Couch watching TV in hopes that Therese would turn up soon. An Hour and a Half later Therese showed up in her Dark Purple Shirt and Black Jeans. 

"Carol?" Therese called out as she came through the Door.

"I'm in here." Carol said as she sat up and held her Tears back.

Therese ran into The Living Room, sat beside Carol and just held her in her Arms as her Tears took over once more.

"Dorothy told me you were Upset, what happened?" 

"Angel, she was so horrible. It turns out that Harge was visiting her, telling her everything that was happening. She was just as horrible as I remember her, I don't know why I thought that she could change."

"Oh Carol, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry if I made you go and see her, I thought she would've changed too."

"No, it's not your fault. You gave me a Kick up the Ass to do it and I'm so thankful but I'm just really hurt that she is still like that but I told her off."

Therese Laid back on the Couch and brought a Crying Carol with her on her Chest, Cuddling her. Therese slightly rocked her, held her tightly and kissed her Forehead.

"She doesn't know what she's missing out on."

"I'm beginning to think that she is." 

Therese went Face to Face with Carol and made her look her in the Eyes. 

"Carol, she does. Please don't begin to doubt yourself. You are the most Amazing, Kindest, Funniest and most Beautiful Person I've ever met in my Life. I want you to start thinking that way too, I can't wait for our Lives together and if she's not in it then that has to be the way. She doesn't deserve you and you deserve so much better than her. Your Dad would've been so proud of you as I am right now, you are so brave. Do you think he would've accepted you if he knew you were Gay?" 

"Yes, in fact, just before he died, I told him that I think I was having Feelings for Girls. He said he still loves me anyway, I just miss him so much." 

"I know you do MůjSvět but I bet that wherever he is, Heaven or somewhere in between, he misses you like crazy and is always watching over you." 

Carol leaned in and cried some more to Therese until she couldn't cry anymore. 

"You know what? I could go for something to eat, what about you?"

"Of course, I'd go anywhere with you." 


	35. Our Lives Together

Therese got Dressed into her Dark Purple Dress that flowed from her Waist down passed her Knees with a Blue Jacket while Carol wore her Favourite Red Dress that hugged her Curves right down to her Knees with her Golden Faux Fur Coat. Carol let her Wavy Hair flow down to her Shoulders with Therese wore hers back into a Tight Ponytail. Both were wearing Light Make Up but Therese wore a Deep pink Lipstick and Carol wore a Deep Red Lipstick. Carol then drove them to the Restaurant Marco Polo's. The Restaurant had White Walls, a Red Carpet and a Silver Chandelier in the middle of it. The Restaurant was like a Huge Hallway with a Bar right beside it. The Restaurant was Half Full of Heterosexual and Homosexual Couples. 

"How many People for your Party Ladies?" The Waiter asked.

"Just the Two of us." Therese said.

"Of course, right this way." The Waiter said as she showed Carol and Therese to the Table. 

The Waiter set the Menus down as Therese and Carol sat across from each other down the back of the Restaurant. The Waiter left to give the Girls a Chance to look at the Menu but all that Carol could see was Therese Lovingly Looking at her.

"What?" Carol asked as she Blushed.

"Nothing, you just look Beautiful Tonight." Therese truthfully admitted.

"You're such a Flirt but then again, you are just as Beautiful."

"If that were true then I'd be in love with myself." 

"You should be."

"I'm actually really hungry today, I was so busy at Work that I barely had time for Lunch."

The Waiter came back over to take their Orders, Carol was getting the Louisiana Crayfish with “Cinco Jotas” Iberico Ham while Therese was getting the Duck Terrine with Red Wine Poached Forelle Pear. Both were just having Water.

"So what did you do at work today?" Carol asked as the Waiter left.

"The usual, it was a Chihuahua's Birthday and they were crazy. I then went back to Mr. Hayne's Office to get the Photos developed. He said hopefully that if I keep up the good Work then I should be getting my own Office soon."

"Angel, that's great."

"I'd really like it actually, how's Abby getting on with Work?"

The Waiter came back with their Water.

"Extremely busy but she's able to Clock In and Clock Out whenever she likes so that's usually how she's able to help with Rindy." 

"You're really lucky to have her."

"Correction, I'm really lucky to have the both of you."

"I guess that's true too."

The Waiter came back with their Food. They barely said a Word to each other as they were hungry and the Food was Delicious.

"Would you Ladies like some Dessert?" The Waiter asked.

"I would like the Peanut Butter Feuilletine with Black Coffee please." Therese said.

"I will have the Warm Guanaja Chocolate Coulant also with Black Coffee please." Carol said. 

They sat in Silence until the Waiter came back with their Desserts. 

"How about we go for a Walk after this? It's a really nice Evening." Therese asked as the Waiter left.

"I'd love too, where do you want to go?" Carol asked.

"Fort Tryon Park?"

"That's a long way from here but I think I know a Shortcut."

Therese and Carol sat Casually Flirting with each other until Therese got up to Pay. Carol began to drive Therese to Fort Tryon Park but it was a very Cold and Dry Night. 

"I think I see Snow, wouldn't that be lovely?" Therese asked.

"I think that would be Beautiful." 

Carol and Therese couldn't stop looking at each other, even though Carol had a Bad Day, she was very happy with Therese right now as Therese was with her. They arrived at Fort Tryon Park, Carol parked the Car at the entrance and Therese held her Hand tightly. The Moon helped light the Park as Carol and Therese happily walked through some of the Park. Fairy Lights were on the Trees. It was Cold but they didn't care as long as they were with each other. The Trees were Rustling, the Wind blew the Cold Air right through them and they were Lovingly talking away to each other, often stopping for Kisses. They came upon a Bridge where they could see the Moon and the Stars shining from the Water that was flowing beneath them.

"There is no one I'd rather be here with right now than you." 

"You're the only one I ever want to be with." Carol said as the Snow began to fall but all she could do was Kiss Therese. "I just wish you brought your Camera. There is some amazing Scenery here." 

"I don't need my Camera." Therese said as she pulled herself away from Carol. "It's moments like these that I don't need Pictures to remember." 

"What do you mean?" Carol asked as Therese walked a few Feet backwards but always keeping Eye Contact with Carol.

Therese bent down on One Knee, pulled out a Blue Box with a Twenty Carat Gold Engagement Ring. 

"Carol...." Therese started.

"Oh my God." Carol whispered as she covered her Mouth with her Hands.

"Carol, if I had one Dollar for every time you entered my Mind, I would only have one Dollar because you never left it. From the moment I saw you on that Beach, something came over me and it has never left. I want you to know that whatever the outcome for us, I will love you and never leave you. I have the most Beautiful, the most Kind, Funny, Down To Earth Girlfriend and I never plan to let you go. I love Rindy like she was my own and will always stand by her just like I will to you. I will never forget how Brave you made me and never forget how you make me feel. I will make you feel loved and wanted until the Day I die. I can't wait for us to start our own Family but for now I would love for us to take this Step. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you, MůjSvět, will you marry me?" Therese Proposed as she happily Cried.

Carol was left happily Crying and Speechless. She Knelt down in front of Therese.

"Yes, there's no Question about it Angel. I can't believe it. I love you." Carol said as she Kissed Therese. 

Therese put the Finger on Carol's Finger and Carol couldn't help but Gaze at it. 

"I can't believe you said yes." Therese cried out.

"I'll never say no to you." Carol said as Therese leaned over for a Passionate Kiss.


	36. I'm Only For You

Therese and Carol ran through the Snow and felt like they were Kids again. They often stopped for Kisses and their Hands were Numb from throwing Snow at each other. Eventually the Snow got too Cold for them and they went back to the Car. Carol heated up the Car as she drove, they took their time going Home. 

"This is so Beautiful. How long were you planning this?" Carol asked.

"Since I asked you to move in with me. I went looking for Rings until I found one, then I put a Deposit on it. I only Paid it off yesterday. I decided to Propose only after I talked to Dorothy because I wanted to make you happy."

"You always make me happy. Actually I was planning on Proposing to you but I haven't found a Ring yet."

"How were you planning it?" 

"I was thinking of taking you to see The Sound Of Music on Broadway and then maybe a Picnic on the Beach?"

"That sounds amazing, I want that." Therese said as she couldn't help but Smile.

"Well maybe one Day you'll get it." Carol said with a Smirk.

"I would hope so." 

As they got Home, Carol made some Coffee while Therese had a Shower. Carol gave Therese her Cup of Coffee after she got out of the Shower. As Therese dried her Hair and got Dressed into her Red Pyjamas, Carol put the Ring back in the Box, put it beside her Bed and had a Shower. Therese sat back on the Bed reading a Book until Carol got out of the Shower. She went into her Room, she saw Therese watching her as she dried herself off. Carol dropped her Towel and went to go and dry her Hair as Therese watched. Carol watched as Therese Knelt at the edge of the Bed towards Carol. After Carol turned off the Hairdryer, she made her way over to Therese. She traced along the Top of Therese's Pants with her Finger before bringing her closer. Therese wrapped her Arms around Carol's Neck and Kissed her. 

"Do you want us to tell anyone Tonight?"

The Sound of Carol's Husky Whispering Voice made her Weak at the Knees.

"No, I want it be just us for Tonight."

"Do you want this?"

"Yes, do you?"

"Always." 

The Hand that was tracing Therese's Pants, was lead inside by Therese. Carol was happy to find Therese already Wet, Therese began to slowly grind on Carol's Hand as they Passionately Kissed. Therese slowly took off her Top as Carol slowly inserted her Two Fingers inside of Therese. Therese held tightly onto Carol as she enjoyed the feeling that Carol was giving her. Carol slowly Laid Therese on her Back with her Head on the Pillows and slowly climbed on Top of her after taking the Pants off. Carol slowly licked Therese from her Clit to her Lips. Carol kissed her way from Therese's Lips to be Breasts, making them equally Pink and Hard. Therese had an idea and took Carol by surprise. She flipped Carol onto her Back and climbed on Top of her.

"Can I try something?" Therese whispered as she kissed Carol. 

"Of course." 

Therese Licked her way from Carol's Lips to her Breasts. Therese Bit, Sucked and Licked at Carol's Breasts, leaving Love Bites on and around them, making them both even more turned on. Therese slowly climbed on Top of Carol, she faced the same way that Carol was facing. Carol knew what she was up to and she was very into it. Therese leaned over and made her way slowly down to Carol's Centre. Carol put Therese's Legs over her Shoulders and made her way to Therese's Centre. Both were very much equally begging to be pleasured. They both couldn't resist the taste of each other, they could already taste the Cum that was going to happen. They were both grinding on each other's Faces, loving the feeling that they were making each other have. They could both feel that their Orgasm was going to happen quick. Therese Squeezed her Legs around Carol as wrapped her Legs around Therese. They could feel their Faces flush and their Bodies Tensing up. They both loved the feeling of their Cum dripping on their Faces as they both succumbed to their Orgasm. Carol's Body relaxed on the Bed as Therese flopped onto Carol's Body. Eventually Carol motioned for Therese to Lay next to her, which Therese did.

"So I get to do that for the rest of my Life?" 

"Oh you will get to do so much more." Carol said as she Laid on her Side, Cuddling Therese who was facing her. "I'm glad you did that, that was Hot."

"I loved it a lot." 

They both Laid there Kissing each other in comfortable Silence for a while. 

"I'm not sure if I showed you this but yesterday on my Lunch break I saw something that Interested me."

Carol went to her Drawer and pulled out a Thin, Pink Vibrator. 

"That looks cool." Therese said as Carol Laid back down beside her. "Do you remember a while back how you told me that seeing me Cum is a big turn on for you?"

"It always is." Carol said before she saw the Twinkle in Therese's Eyes. "Could you?" 

"Anything for you." 

Therese pulled out her Vibrator from the Drawer beside her, Carol sat back against the Headboard while Therese then climbed on Top of Carol once more with either Leg beside her Stomach, facing her. Carol put up her Knees so Therese could lean back. As per Carol's Wish, Therese did exactly as she wanted. Therese turned the Vibrator on and began to play with herself. Carol was so turned on by Therese that she decided to do the same with her Vibrator. Therese loved seeing Carol with so much pleasure, the Vibration was pleasuring them both so much. Therese took Carol's free Hand and began to slowly insert Carol's Fingers inside of her once more. Carol was close and she could feel it but the Moans that Carol was making made Therese's Orgasm happen as equally as fast as Carol's.

"Oh God Angel!"

"Yes!" 

"Fuck!"

"Fuck yes!" 

"I'm going to Cum!" 

"Carol!"

"Tthheerreessee!"

"Ccaarrooll!" 

Therese's Body Laid down on Carol's as they both caught their Breath. They began to Laugh as they were very happy being in each other's Presence. This was the way that they wanted to be and are going to be for the rest of their Lives together.... Happy.


	37. Maternal Instincts

Seven Months later Carol, Therese and Rindy had moved into together. They had told everybody the News of their Engagement the Day after they got Engaged, including Martin, who they still had contact with, everybody was thrilled. They spent almost everyday at the Beach and every Night together after Work. Carol, Therese and Abby were as busy as ever in Work while Martha had taken her Maternity Leave a Week Prior. Dorothy had moved in with Rob while Martha and Liam were working out well in their new Home too. As Carol, who was wearing a Black Jumper, Grey T-Shirt and Blue Jeans, had a Day off, she was able to get Rindy from School. Rindy had taken Dorothy's Room and had a Pink Bed, a White Wardrobe, Pink Walls and a White Night Stand. Therese got her own Office at Work and was going to be Working late today so Carol had decided that she wanted to Cook Dinner for her. Carol cooked Dinner once she got back Home, once it was finished, she put the Food underneath the Stove to keep it war, she then went for a short Walk along the Beach with with Rindy who had to get dressed into a Pink Jumper, Pink T-Shirt and Blue Jeans.

"Mommy, do you know when you're going to get Married?" Rindy asked. 

"Not yet Darling, we are trying to take things slow for now. Why?"

"I just really want to be a Flower Girl." 

Carol scooped Rindy into her Arms. 

"Oh you will be, you will be the Prettiest Flower Girl in the World. Are you hungry?"

"A little." 

They decided to head back to the House, there they found Martha had already let herself in with her own Key, she was sitting on the Couch. Since Martha was heavily Pregnant, she only wanted to dress in Tracksuits so she wore a Black T-Shirt, Green Jumper and Black Tracksuit Pants. 

"Hey Martha, you alright?" Carol asked. 

"Yeah, Therese had left this at my House the other Day." Martha said as she tried to stand up and give Carol Therese's Light Blue Jumper. 

"Don't get up, I'll come over." Carol said as she was getting Rindy's Dinner ready.

"No, no. I hate sitting down all Day anyway." 

"Alright, do you want some Spaghetti? I made some."

Rindy ran over and helped Martha pull herself off of the Couch.

"Thank you Rindy. I don't think so, I'm not sure if I'm really hungry right now." 

"Well it's here if you want some. I made a lot." 

"What time is Therese due Home?" Martha asked. 

"Sometime after Six and it's only Four Forty Five now. Rindy will you go and put the Jumper on my Bed please?" 

"Sure Mommy." 

"So have you decided on what to do with my Room yet."

"No, we're still deciding on whether we should put it as a Guest Room, a Play Room or keep it as it is. Can you suggest anything?" Carol asked as she placed Rindy's Dinner and Glass of Water on the Table.

"Maybe a Baby's Room if you ever decide to have any?"

"We're getting a Baby?" Rindy asked as she came back into the Kitchen. 

"Not yet Darling, like I said, we want to take things slow for now. That might not be a bad idea Martha?"

"Rindy, you can play with my Baby when they are here." Martha said.

"Do you know what you're having?" Rindy asked.

"No, I'm going to keep it a surprise." 

Martha felt a bit Pain coming from her Abdomen. She held onto the Table.

"Are you alright?" Carol asked as she ushered Martha to sit down.

"Yeah, it's probably Braxton Hicks Contractions. My Doctor said it could happen closer to the Birth." Martha said as she sat next to Rindy.

"I had them on Rindy and every time I got them, I panicked and drove myself to Hospital."

"How did you know it was the real thing then?"

"I was told to wait until my Water broke."

Martha's Pain kept going and coming for about Fifteen Minutes until her Water broke.

"Oh no." Martha said as she panicked when she felt her Water break.

"What?" Carol asked as she was cleaning Rindy's Dish and Glass.

"What's that?" Rindy asked Martha.

"My Water broke." Martha said.

"Oh no." Carol said as she realised what was going on. "Alright, what Hospital have you planned to deliver at?" 

"The Good Samaritan Hospital Medical Center."

"Alright, I'll take you. Rindy get your Black Coat and Mommy's Brown Bag. I'll call Liam, Dorothy and Therese."

Martha tried to distract herself by cleaning up after herself with a Tea Towel, then putting it in the Washing Machine. After calling everybody, including the Hospital and putting her Black Coat on, Carol helped Martha walk to the Car as Rindy got into the Car.

"Did you get through to everyone?" Martha asked as her Pain eased as they drove.

"I got Dorothy at Work, Liam at yours but Therese is still working out of her Office I'm sure so I left a Voicemail. Liam and Dorothy will meet us there."

Martha had been taking Lamaze Classes so her Breathing Techniques helped calm her down.

"Are you going to be alright Martha?" Rindy asked.

"Yes Rindy, I'll be fine."

"Just keep doing your Breathing Techniques and you'll be fine." Carol said.

"Do you mind if we talk about something else? I want to try that." Martha said.

"Of course." Carol said as she was searching for something to say. "Have you heard anything about Richard?"

"Rob told me he moved to Texas a couple of Months ago, not sure why but good Riddance. Therese didn't need him anyway. I just presumed that Therese knew from her Friends?"

"No, Richard and the Guys weren't very close so I'm presuming now that he didn't tell them." 

"Do you know who's going to be Godmother?"

"We have all talked about it and Dorothy is going to be Godmother, Liam's Best Friend, Steve, is going to be Godfather."

They tried to keep the Conversation off of the Birth as much as possible during the ride to the Hospital. Once they got there, they found out that Liam was already there, in an all Blue Tracksuit, with Martha's Bag. Carol took Martha's Bag from Liam as Liam helped Martha. The Midwife showed them to their Room and did a full Check Up as Carol, with Rindy, tried to get hold of Therese but there was no luck. Instead they called Abby and told her what was going on. Carol and Rindy made their way back to Martha's Room.

"Is there any News?" Carol asked as the Midwife left.

"She is Two Centimetres Dilated, the Baby is still Breach but we are going to wait and see what's the best to do." Liam said.

"I really don't want a C-Section." Martha said.

"I know you don't but it could be what's best for the Baby." Liam said.

Dorothy in a Yellow dress and White Coat, and Rob, in a blue T-Shirt, Black Jeans and Grey Coat, arrived not long afterwards but there was still no sign of Therese. A Couple of Hours had Passed and the Baby was getting closer to being born. Therese, in a Purple Shirt, Red Coat and Blue Jeans, eventually ran through the Hospital Doors. 

"Where were you?" Carol asked as she met Therese in the Waiting Room. 

Dorothy, Carol, Rob and Rindy were all in the Waiting Room.

"Work was super busy, I'm sorry. I got a Taxi right to here once I got your Message. Is there any News?" Therese asked as she sat down and let Rindy sit on her Lap.

"She has been pushing for the last Half an Hour but nothing yet. They might have to take her in to get a C-Section." Dorothy said.

"She really won't like that." Rob said. 

They waited for another Twenty Minutes but there was still no News until the Midwife came in. 

"Unfortunately the Baby is making little progress and will have to be taken in for a C-Section soon. We are just getting Martha ready now." The Midwife said.


	38. Welcome To Our Family Time

Dorothy, Rob, Carol, Therese and Rindy decided to visit Martha, in her Hospital Gown and Liam in their Room before the C-Section before she got her Needle. Martha was sitting on the side of the Bed looking disappointed, Dorothy and Therese sat on either side of her, comforting her. 

"How are you feeling?" Dorothy asked.

"Bad but I'm not trying to be too stressed out. I really wish I had the Epidural." Martha said with Tears in her Eyes. 

"This will all be over soon, you won't feel a thing in there." Therese said. 

"I know. I just thought I could do it without the C-Section." Martha said.

"Having it is nothing to be ashamed of, Women have it all of the time. It's a Simple Procedure for the Doctors at this time." Carol said hoping to calm Martha. 

"Are they going to Wheel you in?" Rob asked.

"Yeah, they will after I get my Needle." 

The Midwife came back into the Room.

"Martha we have to get things done now." The Midwife said.

Everybody gave Martha a Hug before they left the Room and went back to the Waiting Room. Liam accompanied Martha to the Operating Room.

"Did you have something to eat?" Carol asked Therese.

"No, I'm really hungry but I don't want to leave here."

"I'll get you something. Does anybody want something to eat or Drink?" 

"No." Everybody replied.

"I'll be back soon then."

"I'll actually come with you, I need a bit of a Distraction." Therese said. 

Carol wrapped her Arm around Therese's Shoulder as they Walked down the Hall, Rindy stayed with Dorothy and Rob.

"Are you ok?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, I'm just bit stressed. Had a long Day at Work. Did she call to you or what?"

"She called to us to bring back your Jumper. Her Waters broke not long afterwards."

"How has Rindy been? I've been kind of afraid to talk to about Paris or Harge."

"I've been trying to but she keeps reassuring me that she's fine."

Therese and Carol went to the Hospital's Shop to Buy Sandwiches and Coffee for themselves. 

"Lousy Coffee." Therese said as they walked back up the Hallway. 

"Yeah but at least it might do the Job. I actually Talked to Martha about Richard, he moved to Texas. Rob just presumed that you knew." Carol said. 

"Thank God, I really don't need to be dealing with his Petty Shit right now."

"You definitely didn't deserve it anyway."

"Have you thought about what we should do when Harge gets back out?" 

"Quite honestly I don't know, I'm scared to think about it but we'll have to be prepared."

They both walked around the Hospital, eating their Sandwiches and drinking their Coffee. They stopped just outside a Nursery and saw a Baby being put down into his Crib. 

"Have you been thinking about Kids?" Therese asked.

"I have, have you?" 

"I have but I'm not really sure if I want to carry. How about you?"

"I wouldn't mind carrying again but if you want to Adopt then that would be great too. Rindy was actually wondering when we would get a Baby."

"What did you say?" 

"I said it won't be for another while, I'm just not ready to have another one yet." Carol said.

"Me too."

"Come on, we better head back."

Therese and Carol walked Hand in Hand back to the Waiting Room.

"Any news yet?" Therese asked as herself and Carol sat down.

Rindy was playing with the Games in the Corner.

"No, hopefully she will be out soon." Dorothy said.

"How long do these things usually take?" Rob asked.

"About Thirty to Forty Five Minutes." Carol replied. "It's been almost Thirty Minutes now."

They waited for another Ten Minutes with no News until Liam Liam came into the room with happy Tears in his Eyes.

"She's ok." Liam said proudly said.

"That's great, what about the Baby?" Dorothy asked.

"That's who I'm on about." Liam laughed. "Martha is doing fine but we have a Baby Girl."

Everybody was so happy with the News. They Hugged Liam one by one. 

"When can we see her?" Therese asked.

"The Doctors are just checking her over now. Hopefully it will be soon. I'll see you Guys in a Minute." Liam said as he left.

The rest of them happily chatted until they were called into Martha's Room by the Midwife. Carol picked Rindy up in her Arms as they went in. Everybody gave Martha a Hug and congratulated her before they saw the Baby in the Crib. She was in a Purple Overall, she had Tanned Skin with Black Hair and Brown eyes. Liam picked up the Baby to give to Dorothy.

"She's Beautiful, what's her name?" Dorothy asked.

"Madeleine." Martha happily replied.

"How's the Pain now?" Carol asked.

"Really sore, I can barely move." Martha said. 

Therese took Madeleine off of Dorothy for a hold. 

"She looks just like you Liam." Therese said.

"Go figure." Martha joked.

"At least she'll be good looking." Liam joked.

"What Weight was she?" Rob asked as he got a hold of Madeleine.

"Seven Pounds and Three Ounces." Martha said. 

Rob gave Madeleine to Carol after Carol put Rindy on the side of the Bed.

"She has so much Hair." Carol said.

"I know, thank you so much for helping me today. It really means a lot." 

"I'm happy to do it." 

"Mommy can I see her?" Rindy asked.

"Sure." Carol said as she sat on the Seat in the Corner.

Therese Knelt down by Carol and Rindy sat on her Knee. 

"Isn't she pretty Rindy?" Therese asked.

"Very, I really like her name. Does she have a Middle name?" 

"Isabelle." Martha said. "Madeleine Isabelle Chambers.  We named her after our Mothers."


	39. Today Is The Day

Over a Year had passed, Therese and Carol were getting closer to their Wedding Day. Carol and Rindy had made the Decision to become Belivet as they no longer wanted to be 'Aird'. It was a hard Decision for them to make but they both decided that on their own. Carol made sure Rindy knew what she was doing for herself. Rin dy had been going to a Play Therapist for a Couple of Months which helped her overcome the Nightmares about her Dad that she had been having. Carol and Therese had decided to put a Restraining Order against Harge, when he was released, for theirs and Rindy's Safety. Dorothy and Rob had Married not long after the Birth of Madeleine. Martha and Liam were going strong but had no plans to Marry just yet. Therese, Dorothy and Martha had come up with a System so they could all be each other's Maids of Honours. Martha would be Therese's, Therese would be Dorothy's and Dorothy would be Martha's. Abby would be Carol's Maid Of Honour. They decided to have only Maid Of Honours with them. Abby was almost Five Months Pregnant by the time she was to be Maid Of Honour. Rindy and Madeleine would be Flower Girls and Jasper would be the Page Boy. Therese and Carol decided to Marry at the Ascension Catholic Church New York and have a Small Wedding, only very few Friends, including Danny, Jack and Phil, also Family, Including Martin, Kathryn and Jasper were Invited. Martha, Dorothy and Therese spent the Night at Therese's House while Carol and Rindy went to Abby's. Although both were very excited to be getting Married, they were very Nervous but they knew that they had nothing to be nervous about. Danny was going to Walk Therese down the Aisle while Genevieve was going to Walk Carol down the Aisle.

"Nervous?" Abby asked. 

"Very but so very excited." Carol said.

"Don't be, you look Beautiful." Genevieve said.

"So do you Girls." Carol Replied.

Martin, in a Black and White Tuxedo, arrived at Therese's House before they headed to the Church. 

"You look Beautiful Therese, I just wish that Jess was here to see this." Martin said.

"I know, me too but I think she is in some form. Where's Kathryn and Jasper?" Therese asked.

"They're at the Hotel, I'm picking them up once I leave. I just dropped by to see if you were ok?"

"I'm so nervous but very excited. I can't wait." 

Martha called Therese from her Room. 

"I better go. I'll see you at the Church." Martin said. 

"I'll see you then."

Just as Martin left, Danny arrived at the House in his Black and White Tuxedo. All of their Family and Friends were waiting at the Church for Carol and Therese to arrive. Carol arrived in a Black Limousine with Abby, Rindy and Genevieve. They were told that Therese was not far behind so if Carol wanted to, she could start to Walk up the Aisle. She made the decision to go ahead when Therese was around the Corner. Five Minutes later, Carol began to walk up the Aisle to Somewhere Over The Rainbow, played by a Four String Quartet, after Rindy who was in her White Princess Tea-Length Flower Girl Dress. Rindy had her Hair Pinned back into small Curls. Abby Walked behind Rindy, she was wearing an A-Live V-Neck Floor Length Chiffon Pink Maid Of Honour Dress with a Bouquet of White Roses. Abby had her in Braids that fell to her Right side. Rindy was Sprinkling Rose Petals as she walked up the Aisle. Gen was wearing a Contemporary Royal Blue Suit. Her Hair was sleeked back. Carol was in her White Illusion Bodice Lace A-Line Gown. Her Curls were Half Pinned up and were let flow at the Back but was held by her White Two-Tier Lace Veil. She had Light Pink Lipstick with Silver Eye Shadow and Light Pink Blusher. Carol had a Bouquet of Red Roses. 

"Thank you." Carol said to Gen as she gave her a Kiss on the Cheek.

"Anytime." Gen said.

The Four String Quartet began to play Somewhere Over The Rainbow again as Therese walked up the Aisle after Joshua was pushing Madeleine in her White Stroller. Madeleine was wearing the same Dress as Rindy but her Hair was kept Straight. Joshua was wearing a Light Blue Tuxedo as he walked down the Aisle. Martha, who followed Joshua and Madeleine, was wearing the same Hairstyle and Dress as Abby, she had the same Bouquet too. Therese was wearing a White Mikado Ball Gown with Beading at the Pockets. She wore her Mother's Ring around her Neck but the thing that was most surprising to everyone, not even Carol saw it before, was that Therese cut her Hair to Chin Length. She had it Wavy and Sleeked back to show her her Make Up that was Light Silver Eye Shadow, Light Pink Blusher and Light Red Lipstick. she also had a Red Rose Bouquet. Therese walked with Danny all the way up to Carol and she gave him a Kiss on the Cheek as she walked away. Therese and Carol looked at each other and all of their Fears went away but their Happy Tears never did. They never saw a more Beautiful Sight than each other, they never even took any notice as the Priest began to talk.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today to Celebrate one of Life's Greatest Moments and to cherish the Words which shall unite Carol and Therese in Marriage. Marriage is the Promise between Two People who love each other and who trust that Love, who Honour each other as Individuals and who choose to spend the rest of their Lives together. This Ceremony will not create a Relationship that does not exist between you. It is a Symbol of how far you have come, It is a symbol of Promises that you will make to each other, to continue growing stronger as Individuals and as Partners. No matter what Challenges you Face, you will now Face them together and no matter how much you succeed, you now succeed together. The Love between you now joins as one." 

Martin went to the alter to say Quotes from the Bible.

"And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love. 1 Corinthians 13:13. Do everything in love. 1 Corinthians 16:14. Be completely humble and gentle; be patient, bearing with one another in love. Ephesians 4:2." 

Dorothy, who was wearing a Purple Dress and wearing her Hair in Curls over to her Left side, said Quotes too.

"Therefore what God has joined together, let no one separate. Mark 10:9. Owe no one anything, except to love each other, for the one who loves another has fulfilled the law. Romans 13:8 Set me as a seal upon your heart, as a seal upon your arm, for love is strong as death, jealousy is fierce as the grave. Its flashes are flashes of fire, the very flame of the LORD. Many waters cannot quench love, neither can floods drown it. If a man offered for love all the wealth of his house, he would be utterly despised. Song of Solomon 8:6-7." 

Rindy went up to say Quotes. 

"Proverbs 31:26: "She opens her mouth with wisdom, and the teaching of kindness is on her tongue. Proverbs 31:28–29: Her children rise up and call her blessed; her husband also, and he praises her: 'Many women have done excellently, but you surpass them all. Deuteronomy 6:6–7: And these words that I command you today shall be on your heart. You shall teach them diligently to your children, and shall talk of them when you sit in your house, and when you walk by the way, and when you lie down, and when you rise. Proverbs 31:31: Honor her for all that her hands have done, and let her works bring her praise at the city gate." 

Abby followed Rindy. 

"Colossians 3:13. Bear with each other and forgive one another if any of you has a grievance against someone. Forgive as the Lord forgave you. Galatians 6:2. Carry each other’s burdens, and in this way, you will fulfill the law of Christ. Ecclesiastes 4:9-12 Two people are better off than one, for they can help each other succeed. If one person falls, the other can reach out and help. But someone who falls alone is in real trouble. Likewise, two people lying close together can keep each other warm. But how can one be warm alone? A person standing alone can be attacked and defeated, but two can stand back-to-back and conquer. Three are even better, for a triple-braided cord is not easily broken."

The Priest began to speak to Carol and Therese.

"Carol and Therese, have you come here to enter into Marriage without coercion, freely and wholeheartedly?" 

"I Have." They Replied. 

"Are you prepared, as you follow the path of Marriage, to love and honor each other for as long as you both shall live?" 

"I am." 

"Are you prepared to accept children lovingly from God and to bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

"I am."

"Let us proceed to the Vows. Carol would you like to go first?"

Carol took a Deep Breath as she looked into Therese's Eyes. 

"Therese." Carol started. "My Angel, My Soulmate, my Best Friend. I never ever thought that in my Wildest Dreams that I would get to Marry you. You are so Kind, Beautiful, Funny, a wonderful Mother to Rindy and the Bravest Person that I have ever met. I'm so glad that we have the Opportunity to do this. I don't know what I would ever do without you. You brought the Light into my Life when I never thought I could get out of the Darkness. You saved me and I will be forever grateful. I want you to know that whatever comes our way, I will be right beside you, Loving you until the Day I die. You are the Love of my Life. Rindy and I love you more than anything else in the World and we never rather anybody else to be with us." 

"Můj Svět, when I saw you for the first time on that Beach, there was two things that I knew right away about you. They were I knew that you were a Loving Mother and the other is that I knew that somehow I was supposed to be with you. Everyday with you and Rindy is an Adventure. We have had our Ups and Downs along the way but there is nobody else I would rather Face them with. I know I can wake up everyday without worry because I have you by my Side. It's because of you that I have the courage to get up and do things. I'm so glad that you gave me Rindy too and I can't wait to expand our family and see where we go from here but I know for a Fact that wherever we go, I'll be Happy because I'll be with you."

"Now may we do the exchanging of the Rings?" The Priest asked before Martha and Abby gave the Girls the Rings. "Now Therese, repeat after me. The fitting of this Ring with its unending circle symbolizes my everlasting love for you. The placing of this ring on your finger, is the fulfillment of my dreams, to have you as my friend, my Love, my Wife, to live as one forever. With this Ring, I give you my heart, From this day forward, You shall not walk alone. My Heart will be your Shelter and my Arms will be your Home."

"The fitting of this Ring with its unending circle symbolizes my everlasting love for you. The placing of this ring on your finger, is the fulfillment of my dreams, to have you as my friend, my Love, my Wife, to live as one forever. With this Ring, I give you my heart, From this day forward, You shall not walk alone. My Heart will be your Shelter and my Arms will be your Home." Therese said as she placed the Rose Gold Wedding Ring on Carol's Finger.

"Carol, repeat after me. The fitting of this Ring with its unending circle symbolizes my everlasting love for you. The placing of this ring on your finger, is the fulfillment of my dreams, to have you as my friend, my Love, my Wife, to live as one forever. With this Ring, I give you my heart, From this day forward, You shall not walk alone. My Heart will be your Shelter and my Arms will be your Home." The Priest said.

"The fitting of this Ring with its unending circle symbolizes my everlasting love for you. The placing of this ring on your finger, is the fulfillment of my dreams, to have you as my friend, my Love, my Wife, to live as one forever. With this Ring, I give you my heart, From this day forward, You shall not walk alone. My Heart will be your Shelter and my Arms will be your Home." Carol said as she placed the White Gold Wedding Ring on Therese's Finger.

"Carol, repeat after me." The Priest started. "I, Carol, take you, Therese, for my lawful Wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until Death do us part."

"I, Carol, take you, Therese, for my lawful Wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until Death do us part."

"Therese, repeat after me." The Priest started again. "I, Therese, take you, Carol, for my lawful Wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until Death do us part."

"I, Therese, take you, Carol, for my lawful Wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until Death do us part." 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now pronounce to you Mrs and Mrs Belivet. You may share your first Kiss as Wives." 

There wasn't a Dry Eye in the crowd as they Erupted into Applause when Carol and Therese Kissed.


	40. My Last, My Everything

Therese and Carol got into their White Limo, cuddling and Kissing each other. They were going to The Rainbow Room for the Reception. 

"When did you decide to cut your Hair?" Carol asked.

"Only yesterday, do you like it?" 

"I love it, I think it suits you better." 

Therese snuggled into Carol's Neck.

"Does Abby have Rindy?"

"Yes, well Martha and Abby do. They're going to meet us there."

They arrived at The Rainbow Room to get their Photos taken. Martin, Jasper, Madeleine, Dorothy, Abby, Martha and  Rindy joined them for Photos before they went away to have Therese and Carol have Photos taken for themselves. The Photographer Captured the Happiness between Carol and Therese, they wouldn't have it any other way. The Hall was a Circle, The Walls were Cream but were Lit up with the  Multicoloured Rainbow Lights from the Ceiling, the Floor was Brown and had a Chandelier hanging from the Ceiling. There was Circular Tables all around the Dance Floor with a Rectangular Table at the Top, facing the Stage for the Band. Danny and his Girlfriend Polly, who was Tall with Long Blonde Hair and wore a Green Dress, arrived with Phil and his Girlfriend Chelsea, who was his Height with Long Red Hair and wore a Magenta Dress, Jack arrived with his Girlfriend Tina, who was Short with Long Black Hair and wore a Purple Dress, they sat on their own Table. Kathryn, who was in a Light Blue Dress, Jasper and Martin arrived after them and sat on their Table.  Rindy , Abby, Genevieve, Martha, Dorothy and Madeleine arrived with Liam and Rob.  Rindy , Abby and Martha sat at the Main Table while Rob, Liam, Genevieve and Madeleine sat at their own Table. All of their Tables were near the Main Table that Therese, Carol,  Rindy , Abby and Martha were going to sit at.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." The Male Singer started. "Please welcome Mrs and Mrs Belivet." 

Therese and Carol happily came through the Doors, walking Hand in Hand. They went and sat down at their Table after the Applause died down. They began to order from the Menu. The Options for Starters were: 

  * Vegetable Soup
  * Prawn Cocktail with Wheaten Bread
  * Caesar Salad



The Mains Options were:

  * Roast Chicken And Ham
  * Slow Cooked Beef
  * Vegetable Risotto



The Dessert Options were:

  * Mini Ice Cream Cones
  * Cake Pops
  * Gourmet-Flavored Marshmallows 



It was time for the Speeches after their Dinner, Danny went first.

"Guys and Gals, Ladies and Gentlemen, Children of all Ages. I present to you Mrs and Mrs Belivet, I remember when I first met Therese. We grew up in the same Orphanage, when I was put in there, I didn't have many Friends but then one Day, Therese stood up for me. I was being bullied by these Girls but Therese stopped them, I've seen her around before but I always thought she was quiet. We became very close, even after I got Adopted we wrote to each other as much as we could, there was a time where we lost touch but I'm so glad that we got in touch again but I'm even more Happier for you today than I ever was before. Carol, I can see that you make Therese happier than she has ever been before and I hope that she does the exact same for you. I'm glad to say that I now have a new Friend in Carol. I wish you a Lifetime of Love and Happiness together, Let us raise our Glasses to the Couple of the Century."

They all raised their Glasses to Carol and Therese. Genevieve went next.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm so happy that Carol has found someone as Loving and Caring as Therese, I know for a fact that I'm not Carol's Best Friend or in anyway related to her but she does mean a lot to me. Before I met Carol, Abby never stopped talking about her and I have to admit, I was very scared and worried that something was going to happen but as soon as I met Carol, all of those Fears went away. She has this Quality about her that makes People feel so secure and she was so honest about her Life. I can see that Therese is the perfect Woman for Carol. I always love hearing about their Adventures together and I'm sure we are going to hear many more in the Years to come. Let's Raise our Glasses to the happy Couple."

Everybody raised their Glasses. Martha stood up to do her Speech.

"Hi Everybody, I'm here to tell you a bit about my Sister, Therese Belivet. As much as she annoys the Crap out of me, I wouldn't change her for anything in the World. I know I tease her a lot but I love her so much, she's one of my favourite People in the World. She's so caring, when I was Pregnant she kept calling me any chance she got, just to see how the Baby was doing. When we moved from the Orphanage, I think she was the most excited and was always there for me and Dorothy. I remember when you first came out to me, you were so nervous and I only wanted what was best for you but now I see that you have it. Carol, ever since you came into Therese's Life, it's like a Weight has been Lifted from her. I've never seen her so happy, you both have been so lucky in finding each other and I'm proud to say that Madeleine has gained one more Aunt who loves her very much. Therese, I'm speaking on behalf of Dorothy too, you have to know that we are so proud of the Woman you have become and we love you very much. Welcome to our Family Carol. Cheers." 

Everybody raised their Glasses. Abby went to go next.

"Boys and Girls, Ladies and Gentlemen. I'm so happy that you could all be here today to celebrate Carol and Therese. Carol is like my Sister instead of my Best Friend and I'm over the Moon to happily say that she has finally found the one that she is supposed to be with. When I met Carol after she got Home from Mexico, she never stopped talking about Therese, I could see that she had fallen Head Over Heels for her but I was so nervous because I never met Therese. My Nerves went away when I finally met her at the Movies, I could see that Therese was different, I knew that she could make Carol happier than she ever was. I had only seen Carol this happy once before and that was the Birth of Rindy. Carol is doing an amazing Job with Rindy who turned out to be my Godchild and now here I am, Pregnant with Carol's Godchild and I couldn't have had a better Person to do the Job. Carol and I shared many amazing Adventures together as Friends but I'm so happy that she has Therese now to take her on many more Adventures. Therese, I love you so much and want you to be as happy as you have made Carol. To the Happy Couple." 

Everybody raised their Glasses. Carol stood up to say her Speech. 

"Therese and I have a few thank yous that we would like to do, first of all, I would like to thank Abby for her constant Generosity and for being there when I always needed her, to Gen, for always being so Positive and making Abby so happy. To Danny, Jack and Phil for being the Best Friends that Therese could have. To Martin, Jasper and Kathryn for being there for Therese when she felt lost. To Martha and Dorothy, thank you for welcoming me into your Family. I am so happy that I get to be a part of it. To my Wife, my Angel, thank you for not giving up on me, thank you for loving me and for saving me. Now, to my Daughter, Rindy, my Darling, you have been one of the best Gifts that I was ever given and I thank god everyday that I have you in my Life. I don't know what I would do without you, I love you so much." 

"I love you too Mommy." Rindy said as she hugged her Mommy.

Therese stood up to do her Speech. 

"I don't know where to began to be honest, I want to thank Danny, Jack and Phil for just being the Best Friends that I could ever ask for. To Martin, Jasper and Kathryn for inviting me into their Family. To Abby and Gen for always being there when we count on you Girls. To Rob and Liam for making my Sisters so happy, to Martha and Dorothy for being the best and most understanding Sisters that anyone could ever have. To Carol, for being my Rock, my Soulmate, my Friend and somebody who I can call my own. To Rindy for being the Sweetest, Funniest and for showing me that love comes in all Shapes and Sizes. I love you." Therese said.

"I love you too Mom." Rindy said as she Hugged her Mom.

"On behalf of my Better Half and I, we just want to thank you all for coming." Therese said.

Therese sat back down and gave Carol a Kiss while the rest Applauded, after another Half An Hour of chatting between People Therese and Carol were called to the Dance Floor to Dance to their Song, Love Me Tender by Elvis Presley. Rindy joined them in the middle of the Dance, The Rest of them joined after the First Dance. They Danced with each other through the Night, Abby and Gen took Rindy back to Theirs during the Night. With the Night drawing to a Close, Carol and Therese were staying at a Hotel nearby, as Martin didn't Drink he offered to Drive them in his Car. They were the last to leave, they said goodbye to Martin in the Car and he drove off. Carol took Therese by the Hand and lead her into the Hotel Room. They were staying in the Dream Hotel Penthouse Suite, as much as the Room was Beautiful, they couldn't help just be in the moment with each other. Therese poured out the Champagne while Carol got Dressed into her Red Pyjamas and took off her Make Up. Therese soon after got dressed into her Red Pyjamas then took off her Make Up and met Carol out on the Balcony with the Champagne. They sat on the Blue Couch and just looked onto the City, since the Penthouse was private, nobody was watching them. They sat in each other's Embrace and in Silence for a while until Carol spoke.

"I'm so happy here with you." 

"I just want to live in this moment with you, forever."

"Well we will have many more like these." 

Therese looked deep into Carol Eyes and pulled her closer to Kiss her. Carol slowly got on Top of Therese. Their Tongues were Twisting, their Hips were Grinding, their Hair was being pulled and their Heat was growing. They broke the Kiss and saw each other's desperation in their Eyes, they didn't have to say anything, they just knew what each other wanted. Carol sat up and took Therese by the Hand, then she lead her to the Bedroom. They both Knelt up on the Bed and lead their Hands Roam free all over each other. Carol took Therese Hand towards her Top Button and Therese did the same to Carol's Hand. As they continued to kiss, they both began to unbutton each other's Tops. Carol slowly laid Therese down on her Back after they took off their Tops. Carol slowly Kissed and Bit Therese from her Lips to her Neck, Therese slipped Carol's Hand inside her Pants and Carol began to tease her, almost making her Cum instantly. Carol licked her way to Therese's Breasts that were already hard. She Sucked, Licked and Bit at them until Therese practically begged for Carol. Carol slowly took Therese's Pants off, she was just about to lean in until Therese sat up and Kissed her. 

"I want to pleasure you too?" Therese asked. 

"I've give you everything you want." Carol Whispered.

Carol wanted to give Therese what she wanted, Carol laid down on her Back and Therese slowly climbed on Top. Therese Kissed and Licked Carol from her Lips to her Breasts, Therese Bit, Licked and Sucked at Carol's Hardened Breasts. Therese slowly took off Carol's Pants and rearranged herself on Carol so they both could be pleasured. Therese leaned over Carol and began to pleasure her in the same way that Carol was doing to Therese. The feeling of Ecstasy, Love and Emotions came over over them quickly. They both were hungry for each other and never wanted to let go of each other until they were finished. They both made each other feel just as good, Therese began to slowly insert her Ring and Middle Finger inside of Carol, much to Carol's Delight but Therese only wanted Carol's Tongue. Carol began to slowly Penetrate Therese with her Tongue and Therese couldn't take it. Therese sat up slightly and leaned back onto Carol's but Penetrated her with her Fingers. Carol began to Grind Hard on Therese's Fingers like Therese was doing to her Face. Their Legs began to turn to Jelly, their Moans began to get Higher and Faces began to Flush.

"Oh God Carol! How are you doing this? Please don't stop! Oh fuck! OOHH GGOODD!" Therese said just as herself and Carol Orgasmed together. 

Therese's Body flopped down on Top of Carol's and Carol's Body was trembling. Therese made her way back up to be beside Carol, they just couldn't help but look at each other and Kiss each other. 

"I think that's your favourite Position?" Carol Laughed.

"Not exactly, my favourite is whatever makes us both feel good. What's yours?" Therese asked.

"I don't have any." Carol said before Therese Yawned. "Are you tired? 

"To be honest, I don't think so. I just wan this Day to last forever. Are you tired?"

"No." 

"Do you want to go hang out in the Hot Tub?" 

"Oh my God, yes please." 

Therese put on her White T-Shirt and White Underwear then ran out to the Balcony to turn on the Hot Tub. Carol put on her Grey T-Shirt and Red Underwear, then she got the Champagne Glasses that they left outside. She handed Therese's to hers as they got into the Hot Tub. They both relaxed in it in each other's Arms. They looked out onto the Stars, the Moon and the Lights but knew that nobody could see them.

Can we get a Hot Tub for Home please?" 

"I would love that."

"I suppose Rindy will be more looking for a Brother or a Sister after today?" Therese Joked. 

"Aren't Dorothy and Rob supposed to go first?" Carol Laughed. 

"They decided that they didn't want any." Therese admitted.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, since they just wanted to focus on Work and themselves, they decided that a Kid would be too much of a distraction."

"Good for them. Actually I have decided that I want to carry our Children. I would like to Adopt one too if you wanted?"

"Well.... The idea of you carrying our Child and then maybe us raising a Child who needs a Home? It sounds.... Perfect."

"Are you serious?" Carol asked with Glee. 

"Even as serious as I am about you."

"Thank God."

Carol leaned over and gave Therese a Light Kiss that they both could melt into. Carol pulled away slightly and couldn't help but Bite her Lip as she looked at Therese. 

"What?" Therese Whispered. 

"Your Nipples are still very hard and it's turning me on again." Carol admitted.

Therese and carol placed their Glasses down. Therese slowly climbed back on Top of Carol as she Kissed and Bit her Lip. Therese slowly placed her Hands under Carol's Top and began to tease her Nipples. 

"Nobody's watching us right?"

"Right."

"Good. I want you to have control of me." 

Therese and Carol slowly removed their Tops and they could see their Bodies glistening in the Moonlight. Therese and Carol let their Underwear down, Carol took Therese in her Arms and backed her into the Corner of the Hot Tub until she sat down. Carol brought her Left Leg up against the Seat and had Therese hold onto her. Therese then moved her body until she was intertwining with Carol. They began to Grind against each other, slow as first as their Minds and Bodies were beginning to lose control, they began to go faster and harder. They couldn't take their Eyes off of each other, Carol looked down at Therese and loved the way that Carol was making her Feel. Carol loved the feeling of being in control of Therese. Therese looked up at Carol and loved the way she saw Carol's Passion in her Eyes, she also loved having Carol in control of her. They could tell that they were close but they wanted to be in this moment with each other. They took their time until they knew it was happening for the both of them. Therese was leaving Scratch Marks on Carol's Back as Carol was pulling Therese's Hair. Their Bodies began to tremble once more until they both caved in. Therese's Breathing got Heavier and wrapped her Legs around Carol as Carol's Moans got Higher and they both caved in to their Orgasm. 

"Yes! Yes! Oh God! Don't Stop! Right there! Don't Stop! ANGEL! OOHH TTHHEERREESSEE!" 

Now it was Therese's Body that was trembling as Carol's caught her Breath. Therese leaned up to Kiss Carol and took her in her Arms. Abby and Gen had Rindy for another Day so Therese and Carol could relax. After another Twenty minutes relaxing in the Hot Tub, they watched the Sun come up. A Perpetual Sunrise for the Two of them.


	41. Big News

After their Wedding Therese and Carol had gone to England for their Honeymoon but waited for a few Months afterwards until they had decided to take the next Big Step for them, having a Baby. They considered the Multiple Options including Surrogacy, Adoption and Fostering but for now they decided that the thing that Works for them was Artificial Insemination through Donor and that Carol would carry the Baby. If that wouldn't work then they would go to Fostering or Adoption. They didn't really like the thought of another Woman going through Pregnancy for them and Carol was looking forward to possibly carrying again. Therese had donated her Eggs for Carol. Even though they had explained the Process to Rindy, there was a lot of things that she didn't understand but either way, she didn't care as long as she was getting a Brother or a Sister. Carol and Therese wanted to surprise everybody else so they made Rindy keep a Secret. They went through the possible Donor Options and wanted somebody with similar Features to their own. Abby had given Birth to a Baby Boy named Jackson almost Two Months ago and this really prompted Therese and Carol to make the Step. They told Abby and Gen that they were going to help Martha and Liam with Renovating their Place but in actuality they had found a donor and were on their way to the Clinic. 

"Don't worry." Therese said as she took a Nervous Carol's Hand in the Waiting Room. "You'll be fine and I'll be right beside you." 

"I know but we won't have many Shots after this and I'm getting Older so that's why I'm nervous." 

"You can still back out if you want to? There's no pressure on you to do this." 

"I want to do this, I want to do this for us." Carol reassured Therese. 

Carol and Therese were called and found out that Carol's Uterus was ready for Implantation. After they were done, Carol was tired so after they collected Rindy, she went for a Small Nap in Bed. Carol figured that if she kept being Nervous then that wouldn't help so over the next Month she tried Drinking less Coffee and more Water. The Doctor had advised Carol to wait at least Six Weeks before she would take a Test so she listened to the Advice and it Paid off. Carol was Pregnant, the first thing she decided to do was tell Therese. 

"We're going to have a Baby? Oh my God! We're going to have a Baby!" Therese squealed as she Hugged and kissed Carol. 

"We are but no one knows yet, only you. I want to Double Check everything with the Doctor first so I made an appointment for tomorrow Morning. I hope you can make it." 

"It's fine, I'm just doing Office Work tomorrow so I'm sure I can make it." 

They had decided to not tell Rindy yet as they wanted to make sure that everything was alright. Therese had called in to work to tell them that she would be late and Carol told Abby that she wasn't feeling well. They went to the Doctor with Therese in her Purple Shirt and Black Pants then Carol in her red T-Shirt and Blue Jeans. It was confirmed that there was indeed a Baby. They felt like they could Jump for Joy, they decided that they would both tell People together and that they would wait for Rindy to come Home from School. Before Therese went to Work, they decided to tell Abby first. They walked into Abby's Office and were slightly amused at the look on Abby's Face. 

"Girls? What's going on?" Abby said as slight Panicked and Therese and Carol sat down in front of her. "Is Gen ok? What's happening?" 

"Everyone is fine." Therese said as she gave Carol the Nod to tell her. 

"How would you like to be Aunt Abby again?" Carol teased. 

"Aunt Abby again? Wait, what? Yes! Oh my God! Who?" Abby asked. 

"Me." Carol said. 

Abby got up from her Desk and ran to Hug Therese and Carol. 

"Wait." Abby said as she pulled away from Carol's Hug. "How far along are you?" 

"Six Weeks." Carol said. "That's why I said I couldn't come in today, we were at the Doctors." 

"It's also why we had you mind her when we said we were helping Martha and Liam, we were going to the clinic then. Rindy knew we were planning on it but we haven't told her that Carol's having it yet." Therese Mentioned. 

"Oh girls, I am so happy for you Two. Gen will be so happy." 

"She's at Home with Jackson, right?" Carol asked. 

"Yes, I'm going soon too but let me know if there's anything I can do for you Two." 

"We will, I need to get to Work." Therese said. 

"Alright, I'll take you on the way Home." Carol said. 

Carol and Therese said goodbye to Abby, then they got in the Car and drove off. 

"I want to learn to drive." Therese said. 

"You do?" 

"Yeah, well with the Baby on the way it would help. We can't depend on you to drop us everywhere, it wouldn't be fair. Also, when you go into labor I'll probably have to take you to the Hospital." 

"Well only if you want to do it." 

Carol dropped Therese to Work and knew she wouldn't be Home until after Dinner so she decided to take a Walk along the Beach when she got Home. A Constant Smile was on her Face as she thought of the Baby and how happy they would all be when it comes. She decided to take the Afternoon for herself before going to collect Rindy, she made herself an Egg Salad Sandwich and sat out on the Deck right by the Hot Tub that Therese and herself bought a Couple of Months Prior. She just watched the Families play in the Water for a while until she had to go and collect Rindy from School. She got in the Car and went to Rindy's School, she watched with the other Parents as their Children ran to them but as soon as Rindy saw her Mommy, she ran into her Arms.

"Hi Mommy." Rindy said.

"Hello my Darling." Carol said before she put Rindy into the Car and got into the Front Seat herself. "How was School?" 

"Good, we were playing 'What Time Is It Mr. Wolf?' today and I was the Wolf and I kept catching People."

"You did? I'm so proud of you. How about we go go to the Park before we go Home?"

"Yes please." Rindy excitedly said.

Carol took Rindy to the Park for a Couple of Hours but they both started getting hungry so they went back Home. When they got through the door, Rindy ran to her room to get dressed and the Phone Rang.

"Hello?" Carol asked. 

"Carol? It's me." Therese said. "I was wondering if we could have my Sisters over for Dinner? I haven't seen them in a while and I'd like to tell them in Person rather than over the Phone."

"Of course, Rindy was suggesting we get a Chinese Takeaway?"

"Oh I could go for that, I'll give my Sisters a Call. I should be Home within the next Hour. Do you need me to get anything?" 

"No, I should be ok. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

Carol hung up the Phone and went to Rindy's Room. 

"Hey Darling." Carol said as Rindy was getting dressed into her White T-Shirt and Blue Pants. "Mom is coming soon then Aunt Dorothy and Aunt Martha will be coming for Dinner." 

"What about Madeleine and Liam and Rob?" 

"Well I hope so but we will have to see. Come on, let go get the Place ready." 

Rindy held her Mom's Hand going down the Stairs, they both cleaned the Kitchen and set the Table. Therese arrived Home with Flowers for Carol and a Brown Teddy Bear for Rindy. 

"What are these for?" Rindy asked as she gave her Mom a Hug.

"I just wanted to get you all something." Therese mentioned. 

"Thank you." Carol said as she gave Therese a Kiss. "When did you get them?"

"I just popped out to the Shop during Lunch Hour. Dorothy, Martha and Madeleine will be here in a Half an Hour. Liam and Rob have to Work. They told me what they wanted so I wrote it down on a Piece of Paper." Therese mentioned.

Therese handed Carol the Piece of Paper and rindy sat down on the Couch, watching TV. 

"I haven't told her anything yet." Carol said.

"Do you want to?" 

"Yes, I'm dying to actually." 

"Let's do it then." 

Therese and Carol turned off the TV and then sat on either side of Rindy, who had a Confused Look on her Face.

"Rindy, your Mom and I have something to tell you." 

"What is it?" Rindy asked.

"Your Mommy can tell you."

"I have a Baby in my Belly. We're going to give you a Baby Brother or Sister." Carol said.

"Really?" Rindy excitedly asked. "When?"

"Not for another Six or Seven Months because the Baby has to grow but you have to swear not to tell anybody yet." Therese said.

"I won't but I can't wait." Rindy said as she Hugged her Mom's. 

After Therese gave Rindy a Hug, she turned back on the TV and went to order the Chinese. Therese then sat back down with Carol and watched TV with them. Dorothy, in her Yellow Dress and Martha, in her matching Black Tracksuit with Madeleine, arrived Twenty Minutes later. The Chinese arrived Ten Minutes later, Martha began to pour the Wine.

"Would you like a Glass of Wine Carol?" Martha asked.

"No, I'm off it for now. Thank you." Carol responded.

"Yeah." Therese started. "She's off it until the Baby arrives."

Martha and Dorothy were shocked but in a good.

"Wait." Dorothy said.

"Are you Guys serious?" Martha asked.

"Carol's Pregnant." Therese happily admitted.

They cheered and embraced each other. Rindy was excited to be getting a Sibling, Martha and Dorothy were excited to become Aunt's again while Therese and Carol couldn't be happier on beginning this new Adventure together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Coronavirus is Scary and my Town is currently on Lock Down but I'm ok. I'm going to try and update as much as I can. I want you all to stay safe! X


	42. A Perpetual Sunrise Of Adventures

Carol was nearing the end of Pregnancy, she was nearing her Ninth Month. They had decided to not know the Gender of their Baby. Abby and Gen often called over to help with them Redecorating Martha's Old Room. Harge got out on Good Behaviour but was obeying his Restraining Order. Therese got her Full License just in time for the Baby, Martha had recently gone back to Work so as much as the Sisters didn't see each other that often, they still took time out of their busy schedule for each other. Martin, Kathryn and Jasper called as often as they could as so did Carol and Therese to them. Carol and Therese took their Maternity Leave early so they could spend more time with Rindy. They went to the Movies that Morning but whatever way Carol was Sitting, she wasn't comfortable. Therese had noticed and kept asking if she was ok to which Carol would reply 'Yes'. Therese knew that the Bag they packed is in the Car. Therese was in her Black Jumper, Purple T-Shirt and Blue Pants, Carol was wearing her Red Jumper, Black T-Shirt and Black Pants while Rindy was in her Red Dress. 

"Do you Girls want to go for a Spin?" Therese asked as she drove away from the Cinema. 

Just as Carol asked that, she felt a Trickle down her Pants and felt Cramps in her Stomach. 

"How about the Hospital?" Carol breathed out. 

"What? Are you sure?" Therese asked. 

"Mommy, are you?" Rindy asked. 

"Yes Darling, I think the Baby is coming." Carol said. 

"Alright, to NYU Winthrop Hospital we go." Therese said. 

Carol's Cramps began to get worse so she held onto Therese's Thigh. She tried not to Panic Rindy and Therese so she tried to calm herself by putting on Calming Music on her Radio. Ten Minutes later, they arrived at the Hospital. Rindy stayed in the Car with her Mommy while Therese ran in to get a Nurse. A few Minutes later, Therese and their Midwife Gwen, who was in her Fifties with long Ginger Hair came out with a Wheelchair. Therese got Rindy and the Bag while Gwen helped Carol into the Wheelchair. 

"How far along are the Contractions?" Gwen asked. 

"Ten Minutes." Carol said. 

"Have your Waters gone yet?" Gwen asked. 

"I think they have, I felt a little bit about Twenty Minutes ago." Carol said. 

"Let me get you checked in first and then I'll get you a Room." Gwen said as she Wheeled Carol into the Hallway and let Therese push her. 

Rindy walked right beside her Moms as Gwen walked ahead to check them in. 

"Are you going to be ok Mommy?" Rindy asked. 

"Of course Darling, I promise you I'll be fine." Carol said as she held Rindy's Hand. 

Therese, Carol and Rindy waited by Reception until Gwen showed them into their Private Room. Carol got dressed into her Hospital Gown while Therese went to go and Ring everybody with Rindy. When they came back they discovered that Carols Waters had not fully broken so they were hopefully going to break them soon. 

"Abby is still at Work and I can't get through to Gen so Martha is coming by now to pick her up." Therese said. 

"Can't I stay here with Mommy?" Rindy pleaded. 

"No Honey, I'm sorry but the Doctors are going to take care of her now but the next time you'll see her, you have a Brother or a Sister." Therese said. 

"We really wish you could be here Darling but i promise that we are going to be alright." Carol said. 

Rindy sat up on the Bed next to her Mom when Gwen finished checking her over. 

"I will be back soon but when I'm back we are going to have to break your Waters. Are you sure you don't want the Epidural?" Gwen asked. 

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you." Carol said. 

"Well just call me if you need me." Gwen said as she left. 

Rindy Cuddled into her Mommy as Therese sat beside them holding a Scared Carol's Hand. Martha arrived Ten Minutes later to pick up Rindy. 

"How are you feeling Carol?" Martha asked. 

"It hurts a lot but I'll be fine." Carol said. 

Gwen came back in to Break Carols Waters. 

"We better get going then, let me know if you Girls need something. Come on Rindy." Martha said. 

Rindy Hugged her Moms Goodbye. 

"Goodbye Darling." Carol said. 

"We love you." Therese said as Rindy walked Hand in Hand with Martha out the Door. 

Therese held Carol's Hand as Gwen broke Carols Waters and checked how many Centimeters she was. 

"You are Four Centimeters dilated so you are on your way. More than likely you will have the Baby Tonight but if not then it's definitely going to be early in the Morning. I'll check back with you Ladies soon." Gwen said as she finished up. 

Therese sat beside Carol and kept holding her Hand. 

"Are you ok?" Therese asked. 

"I'm fine but I'm so scared." Carol honestly said. 

"About what?" 

"To be honest, I don't know. I guess that's all the Stress that's getting to me." 

Carol began to Cry. 

"I know but you have to realize you are going to be great, you have got this in the Bag. I know for a fact that when we see the Baby, they are going to take all of your Fears away." 

"I know and it's we, it's not just us, it's we have it in the Bag." 

"Of course we do." 

Gwen kept coming in and out to check on Carols Slow Progress, her Pain kept coming and going every Half an Hour. Carol had been in the Hospital for nearly Ten Hours with still no Sign on the Baby. She tried everything Gwen had asked her to do but it was still a Working Progress. Carol's Pain began to get worse within Ten Minutes so Therese called Gwen back into the Room. Gwen began to check Carol over. 

"Ten Centimeters, you're about to become a Mom." Gwen said.

"What?" Carol asked.

"Are you serious?" Therese asked. 

Gwen Paged for a Nurse to help her out so Nurse Lou came in a Minute later, she was Tall, Dark with Curly Black Hair. Gwen helped Carol sit up on the Bed while Therese held Carols Hand.

"I will need you to keep an Eye on the Monitors for me." Gwen instructed Lou. "Alright Carol, I will need you to keep pushing into your Bottom for me. That's it, keep Pushing." 

"Come on Můj Svět, you can do this. you got this, keep pushing." Therese said.

With the support of Therese, Carol kept pushing for a Half an Hour until she heard the sound of their Baby. The Baby's cries Echoed the Room as Carol and Therese held each other. Gwen held up the sight of their Baby Girl to the Happy Parents.

"Congratulations." Gwen said. 

"She's Beautiful." Lou said.

The Baby Girl had Fair Blonde Hair and Green Eyes. Gwen wrapped the Baby in a Blanket, after she Weighed the Six Pound and Two Ounces Baby Girl, then handed her to Carol first, Therese sat by her side and watched. 

"hi, hi Sweet Girl. You are so Beautiful." Carol said.

"Do we have a name for her yet?" Lou asked. 

"No, not yet." Therese said as Carol handed her the Baby.

Carol and Therese couldn't be Happier with their newest Addition to the Family. Therese called everybody to let them know of the good News, she then walked down to the Shop to get herself and Carol Water and Sandwiches. When she came back Gwen and Lou were just finished with Carol and the Baby. Therese was brought in a Pillow, Blanket and Small Mattress for her to stay on.

"Did you call everyone?" Carol asked. 

"I called Martin, Danny, Abby, Martha and Dorothy." Therese said as she sat next to Carol who was Breastfeeding the Baby, who was already changed into her White Overalls. "Abby collected Rindy from Martha's and she's asleep now so they will tell her tomorrow. You should get some Sleep?"

"I will soon but you have too also." 

Once the Baby was done Breastfeeding and being Burped, Carol put her into her Cot. Therese and Carol sat together and ate their Sandwiches. Therese had her Pink Pyjamas packed in the Bag also so she got dressed into them in the Bathroom. When she arrived back from the Bathroom she saw that Carol had already fallen Asleep but the Baby had begun to Cry. Therese took her out of the Cot for a little Cuddle, she sat down on the Seat next to Carol, talking to the Baby. 

"Hi Baby Girl, you may not know me but I'm your Mom." Therese said as Cried and rocked the Baby a little bit, who was beginning to calm down. "I'm not going to lie but I am so scared to do this but I promise you one thing and that is to Love you and always be by your Side just like I am for your Mommy and Rindy. Rindy is your Big Sister, I know that she is going to Love you so much and play with you all of the time. I just want you to know that no matter what you become when you're older, we will always love you." 

By the time Therese was finished talking, the Baby Girl had fallen asleep in Therese's Arms so she put her back in her Cot and went to Bed. During the Night, the Baby girl had woken up hungry a Couple of times but when she was up, so was Carol and Therese. Before Danny, Phil and Jack went to Work, they called in with some Gifts for the Baby Girl. Therese and Carol had decided that their little Girl would have Two Godmothers, Martha and Gen. Martin, in his Black Top and Brown Pants, Martha, in her Purple Dress, Liam, in his Brown Shirt and Black Pants, Madeleine, in her Pink Dress, Rob, in his White T-Shirt and Black Pants and Dorothy, in her Green Dress, were already at the Hospital before Abby, in her Blue Suit, Gen in her Grey Dress, Jackson in his Red Tracksuit and Rindy, in her Red Dress arrived. Kathryn and Jasper were due to arrive tomorrow. Gwen came in to let Therese know that Rindy was almost at the Elevator and to meet her. Carol was still in her Hospital gown and Therese was in her Blue Shirt and Black Jeans. Therese quickly Walked to the Elevator and saw Rindy getting out.

"Mom." Rindy said as Therese took her in her Arms. "I have a Baby Sister?"

"Yes you do and she's waiting to meet you." Therese happily replied.

Abby and Gen walked up behind Therese to Greet her with a Hug.

"Congratulations Therese." Abby said with Jackson in her Arms.

Jackson had Brown Hair with Blue Eyes. 

"We're so happy for you." Gen said as she carried the Baby's Presents.

"Thank you Girls so much for coming, the Room is just up here." Therese said as she showed them the way. 

Therese put Rindy down and Rindy ran to her Mommy who was holding the Baby. 

"Hello, my Darling." Carol said as Rindy gave her a Hug. 

"Hi Mommy." Rindy happily said. 

Gen and Abby went to Carol for a Hug. 

"Congratulations Carol." Gen said. 

"Oh Carol, I'm so happy for you." Abby cried as she Hugged her best Friend. 

"Thank you, do you want to hold your Godchild Gen?" Carol asked.

"Of course." Gen said as she put down the Presents and took the Baby Girl. 

"Mommy, what's her name?" Rindy asked.

"Jessaline 'Jessie' Carolyn Belivet." Carol said. 

"I love that name." Rindy said.

"Here Rindy, do you want to hold her?" Gen asked. 

"Can I Mom?" Rindy asked Therese. 

"Of course." Therese said

Carol moved to the side of her Bed to make Room for Rindy. Rindy sat against the Pillows while Therese, who took Jessie from Gen, gave her to Rindy. Therese and Carol were now sitting on either side of Children with Happy Tears in their Eyes.

"Hi Jessie, I'm Rindy, your Big Sister. I love you so much." Rindy said as Jessie looked up and Smiled at her Big Sister.

Rindy couldn't be happier with her new Baby Sister. Over a Year later, Dorothy and Rob Adopted a Five Year Old Boy from Africa named Amare, Therese was named Godmother. Therese had opened up her own Photography Company for Newborn Babies and their Families while Carol was still happily working with Abby. Their Lives were filled with Love and Laughter, they knew that whatever Obstacles they would Face, they would Face it together. A Perpetual Sunrise of Adventures is what they knew they could have while sticking together.

**_Love Is Love!_ **

**_XXX_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me during this Story. I hope to write another one soon. Stay safe out there everybody! :)


End file.
